


Long awaited

by Lythanie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythanie/pseuds/Lythanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after OotP : Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of his sixth year. What changes will bring the new year at Hogwarts? New classes, new friends, new love? Warnings: Snarry, Slash, creature/inheritance, powerful! and talented!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something old and something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSDSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/gifts).



AN.: OK folks, Warnings as usual: it is a SLASH story, powerful! Harry and mates + creatures! Inheritance. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's completely unnecessary to torture authors with flames when they have warned beforehand.

This chapter is a test how the story comes across. Unusual for me: I did not write a plot line beforehand, but wrote down how it came to my mind. If you like it, I will continue and rewrite my unfinished story (30k+ words for now) so it may fit into chapters and together better. If not... Well, I would continue and someday it would gather dust (if a file could do it ;))

 

X-x-x-xx-x Long Awaited – chapter 1: Something old and something new x-x-x-x-x

 

The sun shone through the open window and bathed the library in warm light. Harry Potter snapped the book in front of him shut. Outside of the castle the world was peaceful and calm. He could still not believe it that he was not chased anymore.

Voldemort was dead.

*.*

Only a week ago Harry had finally managed to meet Tom Riddle in a duel and had come out as the victor. Voldemort's plan had been raiding Hogsmeade while the students were visiting the village. The dark wizard had started a very dark ritual that should have not only killed Harry but also given the young wizard's magic to Voldemort due to their connection.

But Harry's luck struck again. The ritual should have been perfect. They had shared a mind connection. They were both heir of the founders. They even shared their blood (due to Voldy's resurrection ritual at the third task). The only chance, Harry had to survive and to throw the ritual back at the Dark Lord, had been very small. He had to be pure in magic, soul and body.

The last one had been easy. Harry despite being an attractive young wizard was still a virgin. He had never had the time to explore this side of life. The other purity he had gained just days before. He had found his animal side at Christmas and had just managed the transformation for the first time.

He was a phoenix. A storm phoenix to be precise, one of the purest magical creatures of the world. The transformation had hurt, because it had cleansed his soul and magic and freed him of any foreign magics. Including the family curse on his bad eyes and Voldemort's soul piece in his scar.

Protected by his virginity and his freshly cleaned soul and magic Harry had thrown his complete power against the shackles and his tormentor. The magical explosion had engulfed the entire area from the ritual place between the Shrieking Shack and the forest to the village and had almost reached Hogwarts. As the air had cleared again Tom Marvolo Riddle was history. In the ritual circle only the remains of the once most feared dark lord and two exploded wands had been found. Every wizard and witch in the perimeter of a few miles had to fight slightly with the magical backlash. Harry had been in a magical coma for a few days.

When he had woken up the day before, he had found a whole collection of presents and cards beside his bed between them even a voucher for a custom made wand. After Madam Pomfrey had released him, he had listened to the recap of events from Hermione and Ron and in the evening the new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had managed to make an impromptu visit along with speech, celebration and the presentation of the Order of Merlin First Class. Kingsley had explained that this was the minimum of what would be expected. The older wizard knew Harry well enough to keep the pomp and drama as small as possible and assured him that his animagus form had been registered discretely.

*.*

The green-eyed youth sighed and put the book back on the shelf. He had to meet Dumbledore in half an hour where he would be collected by a professor to accompany him to Diagon Alley for a new wand. The exams were in two weeks and he would need a new wand. Especially because he repeated a few OWLs. He had studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy on his own and with Hermione’s notes and the help of a very old portrait. He was confident to pass them well enough to get entrance to the new but still unknown subjects next term. And after another additional exam about the sixth year stuff he might be able to take classes with his year mates.

Slowly he walked to the headmaster's office. The halls were empty. The students were still in their classes. Harry had been excused as he was still a bit exhausted and he didn't have a wand yet. Not that he needed one now. The ritual had not simply backfired. Instead of ripping him of his magic he had gained Tom's power to his own. He could do most things without a wand now.

The young man was thrown out of his thoughts as the gargoyle in front of the office cleared his stony throat.

“Sorry. Maoam.” Harry shook his head wondering where Dumbledore always found the sweets for his passwords.

“Ah, Harry, come in, come in. How are you feeling?” The old wizard smiled at his young student. He would never have to worry about him going evil. A phoenix no matter which kind could not go evil – even when Harry did not seek him out anymore.

“I'm fine, sir.” Harry replied tonelessly and declined the offered sherbet lemon.

“Ah, I should have known. Fawkes does not like them either. But we don't want to keep Professor Snape waiting. You will take the floo in my office to the Leaky Cauldron. I assume you have your voucher?”

Harry sighed, but nodded. Snape in addition to the floo could not end well. The door behind him opened and the potion master stepped in.

“Ah Severus, punctual as ever. I won't keep you any longer. Have a good trip.” Dumbledore shooed them towards the fireplace and the older wizard flood first. Harry sighed again and bid the headmaster goodbye before he followed.

He was prepared to fall out of the chimney as usual, but strong arms caught him.

“Gracious as ever, Potter.” Snape sneered, but his tone held no malice.

“Thanks, sir. Is there a trick to learn?” Harry sighed again.

“Start walking before the floo network throws you out. Your mother, too, did not like the floo.” Snape answered surprisingly. He started walking while he was speaking and Harry was not sure if he had not imagined the advice.

“Potter, we don't have all day!”

“Yes, sir.” Harry hurried along.

*.*

They went directly to Ollivander's. The wand maker congratulated him on his victory but did not dwell on it. A custom-made wand meant that he had to find the components with his magic. And so he stood in the centre of the work room and let his magic pull him towards the items. In the end he did not have one kind of wood and one core, but two woods and four cores. Finally an emerald that he could not figure out.

“Er... Did I anything wrong?” Harry asked uncertainly, staring at the items. A feather of a storm phoenix and a fire phoenix. His old and own ones to be precise, which had been in his bag, the hairs of a thestral and a unicorn.

Ollivander beamed.

“Oh that's quite all right. It won't become a wand. It will be a staff. But no worry, a staff likes to shrink. They always have two forms. The staff and a wand, so you would still need a wand holster. I will get you a book in addition to your staff for the care and proper handling. And now shoo, come back in the evening.”

The old wizard pushed them out of his shop and closed it behind them.

“That was weird. Even for Ollivander...” Harry muttered.

“Indeed. It seems we have time to spend. The headmaster instructed me to wait with you for your wand, Potter. So you will accompany me to the alchemist and to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.”

“May I go to Gringotts and Florish and Blotts, too?”

“Very well.”

Their first stop was Gringotts. Harry did not stop at a teller, but walked directly over to certain goblin.

“Hello Griphook, did you looked into it?”

Griphook nodded and waved both wizards over into his office where he just pointed to the seats and pulled several files out of his shelves.

“Lord Potter-Black, your accounts were quite surprising and your offer even more. Your request was granted and I immediately buckled down to the task. Your new home is finished, furnished and warded.” Griphook took a small chest out of his drawer and handed it over.

Severus stood in the back and listened with a stoic face but rapt attentively.

“This chest is connected to your new post box. All of your mail will be sent to us and we will forward it after thorough checks. Only owls that are keyed into your ward will reach you directly, no howlers and no cursed letters. Simply touch the inside of the top of the chest with your wand and state the sender. Your Gringott card, will work in both worlds and the key for your new home is also a portkey. The passwords for now are home and bank. As you are in the company today I think everything else can wait. Do you wish to visit your trust vault?”

Harry shrank the wooden chest and stored everything in his pockets. The card in his wallet.

The cart ride down to his vault was made without Harry's silent shadow. Snape had told him that he would wait in the entrance.

*.*

“So... What can you tell me about the new classes, sir?” Harry tried to question politely on their way to the apothecary.

“Not much. In the information lies a spell that prevents talking about the subjects to someone who did not have the introduction at the end of their sixth year.” The current defence professor answered surprising Harry once again with his neutral tone.

“The introduction will take place the evening before the leaving feast.” Severus supplied and ended the topic effectively.

The two men ate a small lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, stopped by Florish and Blotts where both of them purchased a few new books, in Eyelops Harry bought a few things for Hedwig.

Finally, after they had come out of the apothecary Harry could not take it anymore and asked if the professor would mind a visit to his new home.

“When did you have the opportunity to purchase and decorate a house, Potter?” Snape glanced at the display in front of him.

“During the Easter holiday via owls, letters and drawings of the house. Charmed to be only read by Griphook and with protections in parseltongue. Did you know that the best protective and healing spells are all in parsel magic?”

“You imbecile, the Dark Lord was adept in parseltongue.” Snape sneered.

“Not true. Behind the chamber of secrets is the private study of Salazar with a working portrait of all four founders. Voldy had never passed the blood test to pass the wards. While he was a descendant of Slytherin, he was not his heir. The Gaunts were from a banned line, disowned in the time of the split of the founders. Salazar had never left Hogwarts. They had only thrown out the disowned nephew. They did not lose the ability to speak, but they could not longer read parsel script. The rest of the events were lost in history and had been often translated wrongly. Lady Ravenclaw was very angry about this.” Harry explained grinning.

“So you are a real heir of Slytherin.” Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded and pulled out his key. He looked questioningly at the older wizard. Severus stared at it for a second, but touched it as a sign of approval. Harry took a deep breath and said “home”. Immediately he felt the pulling at his navel.

It was the first time he did not fall on the ground while travelling by portkey and the sight that greeted him was definitely worth the discomfort.

It was exactly like his drawings. A charming but small manor with a round tower stood proudly over the rest of the manor. A Muggle letter box was installed on the stone fence that surrounded his property the pathway to the front door was lined with roses and other flowers. The courtyard led to a garage.

“Welcome to Emerald Lair.” Harry smiled, excited and led his potions master towards his new home.

“You are only able to enter because you came with me and I welcomed you to my home. The property is unplotable and under a modified fidelius.”

Harry knew he was a bit rude by walking ahead and inspecting the inside without paying attention to the potions master but he was too curious.

In the entrance hall, he found his drawings and the goblins managed to follow it to a T. From the main structure right up to the flowers in the garden. Living room, kitchen, storage room, dining room and as he called it hobby room, with his art supplies and his piano. In the basement a potions lab, storage rooms, a workroom, an indoor pool and gym as well trainings room, on the next floor were a guest room, a bathroom and several unused rooms, his own bedroom and bathroom were in the tower over his study and the huge library that filled nearly the whole tower.

Severus had stopped by the drawings after inspecting the potions' lab. He had to admit he would organise it the same way and the drawings in the living room and entrance pointed to Harry as source. The drawings were quite good as well.

“Adequate work, Potter.” He commented curtly as the young man came back into the living room.

Harry nodded, smiling and walked through the patio door in the dining room outside onto the patio and into the backyard. It was a big space behind the house. A Quidditch pitch, a greenhouse, a small lake and other gardens found their place. The whole property was in different warm colours and you could feel at ease at once. Severus himself would not mind living here.

“And how do you plan to maintain this while you are in school most of the year?” He inquired with a slight sarcastic tone.

“Winky and Dobby. They wanted back to a family before their own magic consumes their lives. It took a while before I could convince Hermione, why house-elves don't want to be free and I'm not sure that she got it.” Harry rolled his eyes, “usually it would be polite to offer tea but I'm afraid that I'm not stocked yet.”

“Indeed, give your elves a shopping list. They can go shopping for you. When they are bonded to you they can get money out of your vaults. Are you planning on staying with your relatives till your birthday or are you going to hide beforehand?”

Harry snorted and muttered that a certain meddling ancient wizard would like to keep him at the Dursleys.

“We should go back to Ollivander.”

Harry nodded and activated the Portkey taking them back to Gringotts.

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 1 end x-x-x-x-x

 

AN. Well, teaser end ^^. I did not rewrite the first part. I only picked out the first part till the next jump on the story. If you liked it, let me know and I will adjust the other parts^^ I can promise at least 13chapters (which I still need to adjust to a multi-chapter story but else they are doing ;))

 

 

 

 


	2. The new subjects

disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews, as you can see I'm encouraged to continue this. It will take a bit because I adjust every chapter to fit into a multi-chapter story with hopefully more details that fit together as I thought. ^^

Well, enough senseless drabble. To the story:

.

x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 2 – The new subjects x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Harry's new staff worked wonderfully. Even in wand form it fit his magic perfectly even better than his old wand. The exams passed quickly and he was very confident that he had passed his classes, his caught up OWLs and the apparition test as well. He would not get his license before his seventeenth birthday, but the examiner had assured him that they would send him the license on his birthday.

“Hey mate, are you ready for the summer?” Ron grinned and threw his school books in his trunk. He did not need them anymore. It was the second last night before the summer and all sixth years were called together for the introduction evening.

“I'm more excited which new classes we can learn.” Hermione beamed, finally the secret would be lifted. Almost jumping up and down in excitement, she distracted herself a bit with sorting the books Ron had carelessly thrown into the trunk. No book deserved it to be treated that way.

*

In the Great Hall the head of houses and the headmaster were waiting for them.

“Ah, well sixth years please follow me.” Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he led them towards the stairs and stopped at a portrait of the four mascots of the houses, snake, lion, badger and raven.

“Unity.”

The portrait swung aside and gave free the entrance to a spacious common room. Dumbledore herded everyone inside and nodded at Professor Flitwick.

“Welcome seventh-years-to-be. The whole year you have tried to solve the riddle about the new classes. The reason why seventh years share their rooms in pairs and why seventh years are sharing this dormitory are quite simple. With reaching maturity, you are allowed to take sexual magic lessons. Regardless of whether you are deciding to take the classes or not, you will get a room within this tower. The doors here lead to the common rooms of the other houses. Sexual magic is a very old field of magic which enables some of the most powerful projects. For example Sexual Potion is the last step for a potions master to be able to create the most powerful healing potions. Wards installed with this kind of magic are more powerful than their counterparts. Should you decide to enrol in one of the special fields you will be protected by privacy spells. No one will be able to even remember who is sitting in these classes. The dorms will not reveal this information either. Only if you share it with your friends outside of the classes they will know.”

As soon as the half-goblin started to speak the first students had started to blush or glanced over to their girl-/or boyfriend or their crushes. Some girls were giggling. But Flitwick continued and payed no attention to the giggling teens.

“The pairs are chosen with help of an ancient object similar to the goblet of fire and the sorting hat combined. It will take into account your compatibility in magic, soul and body. Your partner could be one of this year, but also ex-students. The soul-crystal which will sort the pairings is connected to all schools world-wide. Usually the crystal is only looking into the last five years, but the higher the compatibility the higher the chance your partner could be older but not over ten years difference between the partners. Only for soulmates will the crystal make an exception. If a partner has to come from outside of Hogwarts they will be able to floo to the fireplace in your bedroom.”

“The chance of getting a partner five years older and above or even from foreign countries is almost not existent. The older the partner the less the chance to be compatible with the body and mind. Should the crystal not be able to find you a match you will stay registered for the next years unless you withdraw your registration. A lot of graduate students delete their registration as soon as they settle down.” McGonagall continued as Flitwick had to stop. The students exchanged worried glances. What would happen if they were teamed up with someone they hate?

“You will get a list with the possible subjects over the summer. You will answer your chosen classes and we will send you your book list. You won't be able to talk about sexual magic to anyone not of legal age and your choices are completely confidential.”

The professors ended the evening with the parting words that the students could ask them any time about more information.

*.*

Harry looked around in their new common room. Ron did not seem to be that excited about taking even one more class than necessary. Hermione on the other hand, looked torn. The concept of sharing a bed and her sexual experience with someone unknown was not appealing, but the idea of learning a rare field of magic...

“Harry, what do you think? Are you going to sign up? I think it's a wonderful opportunity...”

“I don't know Hermione. As I don't want to become an Auror anymore, I should try it. It would give me more advances as a healer or even a warder.”

“What are you planning to do after school, mate?” Ron asked curiously. The first thing Harry had done after defeating Voldemort had been dropping the idea of becoming an Auror. He did not want to end as a minion of the ministry and chasing even more dark wizards.

“Taking my seats in the Wizengamot and change things and while I play politics two days in a month learning whatever takes my fancy? Andromeda, Narcissa and Lucius have banded together and are going to teach me the proper etiquette and politics.” Harry shrugged.

“Oh, you'll be great, you have the power and popularity for something like this. I'm going to be an intern in a law firm for about a year after school and will decide after that if I'm going into research or studying law. It's surprising that with the death of Voldemort the slave-bond was lifted off the Malfoys.” She added as an afterthought.

“Oi, mate. Don't get too cosy with ferret's family. You don't know which of their actions were their own.” Ron warned.

“They can't do anything to me. They are indebted and have sworn loyalty to at least one of my houses. I swear people were stupid leaving their heritage to me. I exchanged quite a few letters with the goblins in the last week. I'll be busy in the summer trying to organise that chaos, but it will give me the opportunity to do quite a few things.” Harry shook his head as he remembered the file he had got from Griphook.

“I will definitely think about it, a compatible partner beats a gold and fame digger any day.” Harry sighed.

“Harry, with your luck you will either end up without a partner or with your soulmate.” Hermione pointed out smiling.

“Then I have nothing to lose, do I?” Harry answered warily.

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 2 end x-x-x-x

 

AN. Sorry, it might be a bit short but I thought I could cut here better than after the next paragraph^^

To Nightshade's sydneylover150:

Your review is exactly the kind I favour^^Someone asking questions about details that I probably forgot to write and needed to be cleared.

Don't worry I will add it in the next chapter why Severus is that civil, it did not quite fit into the flow of this part but into the next. My former script was written without plot notes simply from mind to fingers and keyboard to text. ^^

So please always tell me if you think something needs to be explained more.

 

 


	3. Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

..

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 3 – Home sweet home x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The last day was over far too quick and soon the trunks were packed and the students left Hogwarts for the summer.

On the Hogwarts Express the Gryffindor trio shared a compartment with Neville, Luna and Ginny and enjoyed the peaceful travel. Ron had switched with him and had become Quidditch captain and Harry got the prefect badge – of course they had discussed it beforehand with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had even supported the decision. Harry had argued that he did not have the time for Quidditch because he had to train more in order to defeat Voldy and Ron had always been better in strategy.

And it had been the right decision. Due to Harry's fame and popularity the others listened to him and he had had no time for anything beside learning and training with different tutors. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Flitwick and even Snape had been roped into this, sometimes even with a time turner, on the other hand Ron's strategy had led the lions to the Quidditch cup.

After the disaster at the Department of Mysteries Dumbledore had started his lessons, even over his summer holidays. He had only one lesson with Dumbledore after this – in his eyes – disaster worse than any lesson with Snape, he had been left alone with the other five wizards and witch. During the past year he had become friends with his tutors and could even be civil with Snape. None of them would call it a friendship, but they did not hate each other any more and tolerated the presence of the other.

*.*

“Harry, what are your plans for the summer, the Dursleys again?” Neville asked worriedly. The clique knew of the abysmal childhood of the raven haired teen. The friends were surprised when Harry grinned broadly.

“No, Griphook got me a great barrister who works in both worlds. Mr. McLane sued the Dursleys, corrected my image in my town and pushed my emancipation papers and all this without anyone to get wind of this. Not even Dumbledore knows that I won't return to the Dursleys. They will pick me up at the train station for the sake of appearance, but I will take a portkey as soon as we are on the road. Dobby and Winky have already taken my trunk home. And yes, Hermione, I will set the new rules soon, I've already drafted the new uniforms and talked to them about representing my house, but don't forget wizards and house-elves live together in symbiosis.” Harry explained and successfully cutting Hermione’s contradiction off.

“Good for you, mate, but where are you going to live? Are you coming to the burrow? Mum would be happy to have you.” Ron frowned.

“I don't think so, your home and family are great, but I think it's time for a home of my own. But I will come over every other day.” Harry shook his head and told them about his new home and invited his five friends to his home on his birthday, they would meet at the Leaky Cauldron early afternoon where Harry would take them to his new home and they would go from there to the party in the evening at the Burrow where the whole Order of the Phoenix would throw him a birthday party.

The train arrived at King's Cross in the late afternoon and Harry had hardly left the barrier between platform nine and ten as he found his aunt waiting for him. Dudley and Vernon had stayed at home. The latter because he had received a restraining order. The walrus of a man and his sister were not allowed to come near him ever again.

“Hello, Aunt Petunia.” Harry greeted the woman neutrally.

“Do you have everything?” She asked curtly, playing along perfectly. She could not care less if Harry really had his things or not.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” He answered and put a fake trunk into the car. He had charmed a bouquet of lilies to look like a trunk. It would return to its looks when he had left. As emancipated minor he was allowed to do magic outside of school like any adult, only his apparition license had to wait till his seventeenth birthday. He waved his friends goodbye and got into the car.

“Where shall I drop you?” Petunia asked unwillingly as Harry had just closed the door.

“Don't worry. Just stop at a supermarket and I will be gone.”

And so they did.

Mrs Dursley drove into the car park of the very next supermarket. It was one of the bigger ones on their way to Surrey.

As soon as Petunia had stopped the car, Harry got out. Without looking back Harry walked into the market and Petunia left after a few minutes.

Harry bought just a few things. Dobby and Winky had already gone shopping but he wanted a few Muggle things like cereal, a few sweets and a frozen pizza for tonight. Even with Winky and Dobby at home, he wanted to cook for himself. They were hired for maintaining the property and the laundry, cooking he could do himself. But for tonight he wanted something fast and he never had frozen pizza before. The young wizard browsed through the shelves. First fresh fruits, he did not know what his eager little friends had bought for his storage room, but he could always hit them with a preservation spell. Cereals were quickly found and added to his basket also the frozen pizza. Anything else had to wait till he had actually seen what Winky and Dobby had bought. He paid for his things and went into a dark alley to activate the portkey.

*.*

“Welcome home, Master Harry.” Winky bowed deeply and took his shopping bag in the same moment he had arrived at his Apparition point.

Harry sighed at the word 'Master' but they had explained that the title was for them like 'dad' or 'mum' for a child. In their culture it made them a part of the family. At least they had dropped his other titles for a simple 'Master Harry'.

Harry walked through his front garden towards his door. The wards were strong and he felt himself calm down. Here no one could reach him if he did not want them to.

The garden along the path to his house was well kept and a colourful chaos but very stylish. He opened the front door and took everything in. The entrance hall was clean and proper, but comfortable, just like his first visit. Harry left his shoes in the entrance hall and changed into slippers.

“Dobby, Winky?” He called as soon as he had arrived in the kitchen.

With a pop both elves appeared immediately and inclined their heads in greeting.

“What can we do for you, master?” they asked in unison.

Harry took out a sketchbook out of his pocket, enlarged it and showed them the design of their new uniform. It was a simple black outfit with his crest on the front.

“I think it's time to set the rules of our family. First, I want you to take care of yourself. Make enough breaks, eat and bath regularly. You represent my family and it would not do if you appear sloppy. For the correct appearance you will take these drawings and make your new uniforms like this. I want you to wear simple black robes with my crest for official events, the drawings are a suggestion. If you are not able to work in this outfit please adjust it to your needs, but I want you to be properly clothed.” Most of this was mainly for Winky's benefits as she needed more guidelines than Dobby and he was warned that they would take offence if he sent them to a tailor for their uniforms.

“Secondly, in the basement are nice and empty rooms. Chose one to convert it to your chambers and take the money for beds, shelves and whatever else you need out of the family vaults. Your main chores are maintaining the house, tending the laundry, the gardens and the greenhouse, but I will call you when I shall need you. I understand that you are more comfortable eating alone as you can't eat some human dishes and as a human I would find some of your dishes not as palatable as you do. So I'll grant you either full access to my kitchen or the permission to create your own kitchen and dining area in your chambers. You have my permission to mate and have children with whom you like. Their upbringing is your choice and I won't interfere, but I want them to be educated properly in literacy and numeracy. You will get a monthly allowance for everything you need and want. The contract between us won't be affected by giving clothes instead the motion will be the formal cut of the magical bond and need a proper reason. And last but not least, you are forbidden to punish yourself. If punishment shall be necessary, it shall be like doing extra work, cutting privileges or allowance. Shall I get more house-elves you are to educate them in our rules.”

Harry ticked off his mental list and hoped he did not forget anything important. At each point his elves had nodded and he could already see the happiness in their eyes. He had hopefully created a bond that would maintain their need to be bound to a magical being while giving them freedom and a good home.

“We understand, Master Harry. Thank you for understanding. I put your shoppings in the kitchen do you want me to heat up the oven?” Winky said clearly. No hint of the former bad grammar.

“No thank you, Winky. I'll do it myself. The kitchen is nearly completely Muggle and top technology. I want to check if my runes and charms are working properly. The sets of runes are an experiment of mine to convert magic into electricity. Griphook had already tested them and said they work, but I want to be sure that the flow is converted completely and if the devices are operating without troubles.”

Both house-elves nodded again and disappeared to change their uniform and quarters, leaving Harry alone with his frozen pizza and the new oven.

Cooking at the Dursleys had given him enough experience to be quite selective about everything concerning kitchen and groceries. He was not short of money so he had taken a lot of care in the choice of qualitative equipment.

The muggle-raised wizard started the oven and unwrapped his pizza. Twenty minutes later he sat at his kitchen table and enjoyed the fast food, even if he had to admit that self-made tasted better. But he would keep from now on at least a few oven-ready meals in his storage – maybe cooking ahead and hitting them with a preservation charm.

He took out a notebook and jotted down a few ideas. Like cookbooks and Tupperware containers for storage. He took the notebook and pen with him and looked through the cupboards in the kitchen first.

With a small and clean pop both of his house-elves stood behind him.

Winky took the list and Dobby had another list. Harry smiled at them and played along. When they wanted him to be the grand lord taking stock, he would do it. As soon as Harry nodded his consent, Dobby started to read the inventory list of the kitchen while Harry was checking the cupboards.

Their commentary varied from

“We need more tableware for guests and special occasions.” - “In your vaults are at least four respectable sets to choose from, Master Harry. We needed to wait for your decision.” to

“Where are the cleaning supplies?” - “You won't need to know this, Master Harry. It's our job to do.”

In the end Winky made two lists. One of them with things that they needed to buy – Harry had lost the argument that he could buy them himself even the mundane things in the Muggle world after they had shown him their illusion of a normal Muggle. If he wanted to go shopping he was allowed to do so, but the everyday supplies and everything concerning  the household was their job. If he wanted to eat or drink something not in his storages he could write it on a list or tell them directly though he was allowed to buy anything he wanted to try spontaneously.

The other list was a to-do-list for himself and his own shopping list that Winky allowed him graciously.

They walked through each room together and even went outside to the greenhouse and the vegetable gardens.

Harry told them at once that this had to wait till he had finished school and had more ideas for plants that he could need or want to grow.

His house-elves pouted a bit, but accepted that the place was not infinitive and they had already a few fruit trees like apple, cherry and plums to take care of.

This night he snuggled in the sheets of his new bed and sighed contently.

“Home sweet home.”

 

x-x-x-x-x chapter 3 end x-x-x-x-x-x

 

AN. I hope you liked it and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs. My mailbox was quite engaged the last days ^^

For now I'm able to update very fast, but please don't be disappointed should I need more time in the future. ;)

If you are curious enough you can take a look at my profile and send me a Pm what you think about my little story-ideas ^^

 

 


	4. Birthday surprises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Mrs Rowling. I'm only borrowing the characters and universe.

X-x-x-x chapter 4 – Birthday surprises! X-x-x-x-x

 

Harry enjoyed his days of freedom immensely. Even if they were packed. He needed to meet Griphook and organise his finances. After he could not sign a contract with his complete name the goblins let him take an inheritance test and soon he wished he had not done it. He had become the lord and head of house of seven old houses by blood and magic and his bloody name was much too long. The first thing he did was ensuring that Griphook was able to call him by his given name... well he called him “Lord Harry” for short but anything else would grate on his nerves. At least they did not find any blocks. His phoenix transformation had already got rid of them. There had been a block on his animagus ability, his magic-sight, a minor Metamorphmagus ability and a small block on his magic that was done by a lot of parents whose children were showing accidental magic early and were growing up in a Muggle environment, but the other blocks... No one knew and could tell who had blocked him or if the block had lain in his blood. The sight could have been an old blood block or curse as most Potters before him had bad eyes. The block had not only blocked the magic-sight, but also worsened his normal sight.

After the inheritance test followed a few wills that all mentioned him as beneficiary because he was the boy-who-lived. Griphook had warned Harry in a letter before, but actually seeing the stupidity was worse. He owned now not only several interests of the most prominent businesses of the magical world and properties spread all over the world, but also more gold than he would ever be able to spend.

He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down after Sirius' will had been read. Immediately he revoked the disownment of Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks and gifted them Grimmauld Place.

The goblin advised him to wait with founding charities for werewolves, orphans or other things he had planned with the gold because things like this would give him quite an uplift when he entered the political field and he would have more credibility. Instead, they invested in a few promising businesses - Muggle and magical.

*.*

After this he tried his hand at shopping for clothes wizarding and Muggle as well. For now just a few sets of clothes because his female-friends would never forgive him, should he go shopping and do a makeover without their female opinion.

Then he had Dobby sorting the old books from his vaults and putting them into his library. He ordered a few new books via owl order as well. In the vaults were at least not four, but ten sets  of dishes  to choose from, one for special occasions and one for guests. The green-eyed wizard also stocked up his potion lab and tried to repeat a few potions and ordered a few more books on house remedies and potions as he had discovered the fun in brewing without a snarling potions master and other students who tried to sabotage his work. The portrait of Salazar in his lab was helpful, too. The four founders had now single portraits in different rooms of the Lair and in his study were one of all four together. He had found their portraits in one of his vaults, unfortunately no other portraits, he would have loved to find one of his parents. Slytherin was in the potion lab, Gryffindor in the gym/training room, Ravenclaw on the lowest floor of the library and Hufflepuff in his hobby room. She had requested the music room as she called his hobby room because she liked listening to the piano and tried to convince him to learn to play the violin.

The four founders arranged it that the young man took care of himself, but invested also time in learning and experimenting. They had fun discussing his interests and other topics with him and often riled him up enough that he experimented, researched and learnt more.

Each day he visited either Andromeda or the Malfoys for about two hours getting lessons in etiquette and civics. It had been a great help that the founders had already taught him bit by bit subtly.

*

Hedwig was also happy in her new home. The snowy owl had her own owlery on top of the garage, a perch in Harry's study and access to every window of the house. In the vicinity of the house, she could find enough mice for her to hunt and got additional treats from her wizard. In addition to her new comfort she also got to fly around. Harry sent a lot of letters to his friends telling them happily about his summer.

In the evening of the 30th of July Hedwig came back from Neville with a reply letter. Neville thanked him for his present and wrote that he did not know if anyone had ever told him about hitting maturity in the wizarding world, but the magical aura of a child changed rather drastically from child to adult as soon as the day of its birthday rose and the child would gain between 1 and 50 percent of their former magical level in addition to its own magic. Most of the times it was nearly unnoticeable so a lot of people would forget the little detail, but the older the lineage and the higher up the rank inside the family was, the more it was possible to gain a more powerful boost. Neville was afraid that as Harry was already quite powerful on his own and as heir of several old lineages he would be in pain when maturity hit him and Harry should wait in the ritual room of his basement so that his home could absorb the released magic. His own inheritance had been rather mild but he underlined that he was not as powerful as Harry and he was not the last of his family. The magical animagus form was the best indicator that even the lowest boost could become painful.

“Oh, Merlin, why me?”

*.*

At half past eleven he walked down into his ritual chamber. He had wondered why Griphook had insisted on this room, but now he was glad to have it for another reason than being the centre of his wards.

Harry unshrank his staff and set it down in the ritual circle. Rowena had instructed him earlier that he should lay down without his robes just in case his inheritance turned out to be destructive.

And so he lay completely naked in his ritual room with his staff beside him and watched anxiously as the watch hand came closer to twelve.

Exactly at midnight the pain started.

His whole body burnt as if the blood inside were pure fire, every muscle and bone rippled in agony.

Harry had experienced the cruciatus curse thrown by the dark lord himself, the cleansing of his phoenix form and Voldemort's ritual at the end of term, but nothing had been that painful that he blacked out just after few seconds.

*.*

Several hours later, Harry woke up, surprisingly without any pain and covered with a blanket. He blinked and cast a quick and wandless tempus. It was eleven o'clock, he had been unconscious for eleven hours straight but felt well rested. He glanced at his staff. The emerald on top glowed and radiated happiness as did the whole room.

“Bloody hell...” the green-eyed wizard groaned.

“ _Happy birthday, Master Harry.”_ A female voice echoed through his mind and startled Harry.

“Who are you!”

“ _I'll give you three guesses.”_ The voice giggled. 

Harry glanced down at his staff and if a staff could smirk, it would do it.

“ _No-no, not right. Sticky over there_ _has_ _his own personality.”_

“Oh great I got a sentient staff...” Harry dead-panned as his staff jumped up and flew circles around him before shrinking back into his wand form.

“ _Hmm... he said his name is Jay but I will call him Staffy.” the voice giggled again._

Harry was not sure if he should be grateful that his staff did not decide to speak to him too or disappointed, but his new acquired sentient duo was well summarised as “Trouble” with a capital T.

“Emerald?” He asked unbelievingly and felt affirmation from his home.

“Why me?”

“ _Hmm, don't know, perhaps because your maturity set free enough magic to create a property linked to the ley lines below, ambient magic around and your lineage? It's like Lady Hogwarts is my big sis.” Emerald squealed._

“ _Oh, and can I show you my newest tricks?”_

Harry got an impression of an over-eager primary-school girl who had learnt something new and wanted to show off to her parents. He decided to humour her and nodded his consent. Seconds later he was back in his rooms. Where his home changed the bathroom to be grander. His simple bath now resembled the prefect bath. His bathtub was tripled and his shower could fit now at least two people.

“Thank you, Emerald.”

“ _And I can add rooms and floors. You will never need another home, I can adjust to every need.”_ Emerald sounded dangerously close to pouting.

“Emmy, I have drawn you, and you were built for me, I have no plans to live anywhere else, but you know I have to return to Hogwarts in September for my last school year.” Harry felt a bit strange as he reassured his home that he did not intend to move out any time soon.

“ _Oh, that's fine, but I'm delaying you! Chop-chop, quick shower. Your house-elves are anxious to greet you, master.”_

Harry chuckled and showered quickly. If he wanted to eat in peace before he had to collect his friends he should not linger.

*.*

“Happy Birthday, Master Harry!” Dobby and Winky greeted him in the kitchen, for once they had cooked for him as they had known that his inheritance would throw off his plans for the day. They could feel his new power-level and the sentient building.

“Thank you. And thanks for the brunch and that you insisted that I baked yesterday.”

He ate his full English breakfast and looked through his mail chest.

Quickly he closed it again before the letters and presents could fall out. Letters and packets of his friends and official post from ministry and school could get to him directly so he did not have to worry about missing anything from them. He handed the chest over to Winky and took care of the few owls that swept through the open window. A small barn owl from the ministry with his license another owl had the results of his retaken O.W.L.s, he had achieved Os in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and even an O++ in Muggle Studies – he had taken it out of fun to compare his everyday knowledge to the O.W.L.-level of wizards.

“Please take this into an unused room and sort it out. I'm afraid there are lots of fan-mail in it.” Winky nodded and popped away with the chest and Dobby cleared the table before helping her.

At one o'clock he took off to the Leaky Cauldron.

He apparated directly to the apparition point behind the pub and stepped, forearmed with a notice-me-not charm, into the building. In the back corner his friends were already waiting for him.

“Hello, have you been waiting for long?” He joined them at the table and grinned.

Birthday wishes were exchanged and everyone of the five greeted him a bit subdued because they did not want to attract attention. Silently, he le d them back to the appar i tion point and took them all  in one go to his home. No one wondered about this, despite being bad at magical transportation without a broom, Harry had passed his appar i tion tests with flying colours.

“Welcome to my home, Emerald Liar. You're keyed into my wards, but even then you can only apparate to this point. And if I'm not at home or busy, Emmy won't let you any further till I give you my OK.”

“ _Too right! It's improper to apparate into a house that's not your home. The Muggles have the right idea with their doorbells and telephone.” Emerald sniffed._

“Harry... the house… it feels alive?” Hermione dared to speak aloud what the others were thinking. The magical aura of Emerald Liar was not half-bad.

“Er... I think my magical maturity had a few side effects and the goblins have built her over ley lines. Particular strong ley lines... she greeted me this morning like this. I'm trying to get used to hearing her talking to me. But let me give you the grand tour.”

Harry distracted his friends from his unusual inheritance and led them through his home. The purebloods among them were fascinated by the Muggle technology – which they assumed did not work anymore as his home had become completely magical over night. Luna took a liking to the hobby room, Ginny and Ron to the gym and the Quidditch pitch outside. They had trouble getting Hermione out of his library and Neville out of his greenhouse – he had started to sprout ideas with the opportunities this empty greenhouse hid. As they finally reached the second floor with the guest rooms, Harry stopped and smiled at them.

“Emerald is like Hogwarts magical and likes to add more rooms shall I need them. She told me just this morning that she can adjust and I should never need another home.”

“It's beautiful, Harry. I saw the drawings downstairs, did you design everything?” Luna stated dreamingly.

“All but the ritual room, that was Griphook's idea and is as safe as a Gringott's one. I have to admit I needed it last night. As the last of more than one family line the released magic was a bit much.”

His friends snorted at his understatement but followed Harry when he went downstairs onto the patio for tea and cake.

“Mate, your inheritance gave your home awareness, that was a bit more than 'a bit much'.” Ron joked good naturedly. The times he got blindly jealousy about anything concerning Harry were over, he had learnt his lesson the hard way and had vowed to himself to never leave him hanging again.

“Harry! You did not set enough plates, I thought you treated Dobby and Winky like family?” Hermione was scandalised as she saw the table setting. Harry just rolled his eyes and explained.

“Mione, bonded house-elves are mainly nurtured by the magical bond. They are that fixed on working because they feed through it. They can't eat most human dishes and are more comfortable eating alone as they would get uncomfortable with our dishes and we with theirs. That's the reason why I cook my own food. Dobby and Winky are only cooking if they are trying to punish themselves with doing a work they don't love or doing me a favour because a satisfied master radiates more magic and so they get more. This morning, for example, they cooked for me as a birthday surprise. But everything you see here I did myself.” Harry declared proudly. And he was proud with good reason the three different cakes looked very delicious. 

After tea and cake he opened the first present. Luna gave him not one, but three books on rare magical creatures and suggested that he could expand his property to offer sanctuary for magical creatures and plants. He could finance it with the ingredients they supplied. Harry smiled and told her he would think about it, but he had not even explored the full extent of his property yet.

From Neville he got the additional books on rare plants to match Luna's present and a voucher for a Herbologist to get plants.

Harry had expected to get another book from Hermione, but she shrugged guiltily and handed over her present. Well a book was part of the set, but it was on magical paints and spells for crafting, the main part was a nice set of painting supplies, a sketchbook, colours, pencils. It was the adult edition too, because it did not cover up that the lasting paintings and crafts are involved with sexual magic which was the reason why really good living portraits or other crafts were rare in the modern times.

“Maybe this can convince you to sign up with me, I knew your little hobby since you accidentally had given me your sketchbook instead of your transfiguration notes. I'm still working on Ron. I'm just lucky that he doesn't have anything against sexual magic just additional classes.” she whispered. Harry nodded Ron was rather prude.

“Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet, Harry?”

“No, but I think I will get it tonight. It would not be the first time that a professor hands over the letter.” Harry shrugged. He had always been the last one to receive Hogwarts letters due to his birthday being on the very last day. If he had been born even five minutes later he would have been in Ginny's and Luna's year.

Right before dinner, they walked out of the Liar and apparated to the Burrow or side-along apparated in case of Luna and Ginny.

The whole Order of the Phoenix was waiting for them, even the potion master had been roped into it. They congratulated the birthday boy and handed him his presents to open. He received several books on different topics, new clothes like leather pants, duelling robes and shirts, from Remus he got a pocket watch. The Weasley siblings had banded up together and got him an ancient grandfather clock for his new home.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she handed over his Hogwarts letter and told him he could turn in his choices at once and in a week everyone would get their book lists as they had to wait until everyone had turned in their choices. 

“Professor McGonagall? I think there is a mistake. It says I have already passed Mastery in Defence with an O+?”

To his and everyone's surprise it was not the transfiguration professor who answered.

“The masters' guild had contacted me after your victory over the Dark Lord. They thought the Saviour would be bored in simple classes and I had to exchange your final exam, written and practical with the master standard exams sent by the guild. As mastery project they accepted your victory. They expect a book about the Dark Lord from you in the next five to ten years, they are not pushy.” Severus Snape answered dryly. The potions master would never admit it, but he had been impressed as well with the results. Silently, he watched as the others congratulated the youngest defence master. A few minutes later he found Harry sitting alone in a corner of the garden filling out his class request. The other guests knew about this and granted him enough privacy.

...

Harry was brooding over his classes with Defence gone, he had more time, he could continue Arithmancy with Hermione in class, but Ancient Runes with Rowena's help while Arithmancy could use the newer point of view in Ancient Runes it was more of a hindrance than help.

Potions

Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures

Transfiguration

Charms

Basic Sexual Magic

Sexual Potions

Warding and Sexual Warding (the sexual Magic classes offered normal warding as well)

Ritual Magic (sexual and normal as well)

Enchanting (sexual and normal)

Healing

Ancient Art

Should Harry not get into sexual magic classes he would get the basics in warding enchanting and healing. Last was already confirmed with Madam Pomfrey or as she explained that he spent enough time in the hospital wing that he should learn some healing. He did not know if everyone could learn basic healing at Hogwarts as for most it was an apprenticeship after school.

Ancient Art and Healing would be after school hours or even on weekends, but even without his list was a bit long and he did not even have any interest in sexual Divination. But on the other hand, he would not play Quidditch and without his additional lessons in Defence like last term he would probably bored and all sexual classes are one hour with one written or practical assignments a week. He reread the offered classes.

*.*

**Basic Sexual Magic – Basic on all branches, requires: suitable partner**

**Sexual Potions – includes brewing with the human body, requires: at least E in potions OWLs and BSM**

**Warding: creating and strengthening of wards with and without sexual magic, requires Ancient Runes and Arithmancy OWLs and BSM**

**Enchanting: improving/creating spells/charms and improving magical properties of objects, requires O in charms and E in Arithmancy and BSM.**

***.***

Harry stroked out Enchanting, Charms had been an E in OWLs last year and should he become interested in a later time he could learn from the founders or find a tutor. Especially as the subject did not seem to include enchanting objects only improving.

Satisfied, he folded the list and gave it to Professor McGonagall, who put it away without looking at it.

“Hey Harrykins, what did you do to your fan mail? There had to be hundreds of letters and presents, did you burn it all?” The twins asked by turns.

“Dobby and Winky are sorting them, they are in an empty room at home. I have no idea where they all came from...” Harry sighed, he had no clue how much would be there when he got home.

“Cheer up, Harry they won't run away.” Charlie grinned and handed him a drink. As if this had been the starting signal for the less official part of the party the older folk left after dinner and the younger generation got smashed.

Well, almost everyone. Short before midnight Harry saw Ron and Hermione in the corner, making out their inhibitions extremely lowered.

The twins danced on the tables and roped Neville into it. Tonks and Remus flirted with each other, Ginny had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. Kingsley laughed together with the older Weasley boys about what no one knew not even themselves.

“Well, Mr. Potter. Drinking firewhiskey the whole evening and despite the combined efforts of the Weasleys, you are not even slightly mellow.” Snape raised an eyebrow and watched as the younger wizard swayed his glass of firewhiskey.

“It's a curse and a blessing, but my magic recognises alcohol as bad and purifies it before it's consumed completely. I think it's either my magical level or my animagus form, but drinking this is like drinking juice as long I don't drink too fast. Anything that can knock me out would have to be stronger than firewhiskey.” Harry answered quietly and pointed to his glass.

“It's probably both as I had the debatable luck to observe a drunk phoenix before.” Severus replied drily.

“Fawkes was drunk? How in the world did he manage this?” Harry chuckled.

“Indeed, I'm wary to question the headmaster about this, but it seemed that he was responsible for the state of his familiar. But for now I will bid you goodbye. Good luck with the drunks.” The last part he had added as an afterthought before he left through the fireplace.

Harry shook his head. It seemed that the professor was a bit less snarling since he had passed his mastery. The older wizard was probably in a better mood since he did not have to teach him any longer.

He could not ponder about the strange behaviour any longer when Hermione successfully disrupted his train of thoughts as she jumped on his back.

“He agreed...” Hermione giggled happily. Harry needed a moment to what who had agreed. But it seemed that Ron was somehow convinced to take sexual magic with them. A glitter on her left hand caught his attention.

“He seemed not the only one to have agreed to something.” Harry grinned and mused what she would still know the next day.

“It's nice, isn't it? Ron gave it to me a promise ring.” Hermione giggled and showed her ring before skipping back to a very drunk Ron.

Harry saw Hermione filling out the class request and sending them with Pig. Harry grinned broadly and started the bet with the others about whether or not they would still remember their class choice or the promise ring. Drunk as they were, he made sure to confirm the bets with signatures. Luna and he were the only ones who said that Hermione will be surprised the next day about the ring but not about the classes while Ron would remember the ring but not the classes. The twins thought Ron would not remember anything but Hermione and Charlie, Bill, Neville and even Percy were convinced that none of them would remember anything.

With a last look around, he said goodbye and apparated home. It had been a great birthday, but he was glad to be at home again and unfortunately he was wide awake.

“Welcome home, Master Harry. We have sorted your letters and presents in the empty rooms next to the bathroom for guests.” Winky greeted her master. Dobby and she had taken turns to wait up for Harry to inform him about this.

“Thank you. I hope you had a pleasant day beside the mail.”

Winky nodded and bid him a good night.

Harry groaned at the sight in his mail room. There were piles of letters sorted from acquaintance to importance and 'normal' fan mail. The same with the packages.

He glanced over the first pile. Names like Fleur, Victor Krum and other school mates caught his eye under important, he found letters and presents from proxies of different ministry departments, defence guild, politicians and nobles and the last pile contained letters from people he had never even seen or heard about.

He cursed his fame and walked out of the room after he had opened a few letters and presents.

Victor Krum had sent him a snitch with all signatures of his team. Fleur's little sister Gabrielle fashionable dress robes. The Malfoys a book about traditions and etiquette and expensive stationery. The marked page in the book explained that this was an acceptable present for a young lord who reached his seventeenth birthday therefore there would be more stationeries, wine and chocolates in the pile of presents. Perhaps one or one hundred journals as well.

 

X-x-x-x chapter 4 end x-x-x-x-x

 

 


	5. Shopping Spree

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. This one is a little short but it's still a chapter;)

...

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 5 – Shopping spree x-x-x-x-x-x

...

August the first found him in his mail room quite early – his night might have been nightmare free for once, but his old routine had kicked in. After a quick breakfast he had decided to sort his mail before the girls expected him at the Leaky Cauldron for his shopping torture after lunch. Till then he wanted to use the time to open the letters.

Malfoy senior had advised him to make files for at least nobles and politicians, to archive their letters and make notes about presents and intentions. He could never know if they were not following some higher plan to get his favour. For this he sent Winky to get magical files and took memos in one of his new notebooks. Harry started in another notebook a shopping and to do list. He wanted a computer and matching programs for archiving. Another notebook was reserved for ideas to introduce something like computers to the wizarding world. For some of the ideas he would need more knowledge about software and hardware and a whole team of programmers and technicians – and new laws concerning muggle items.

“Master Harry, you should open your presents and not making notes in countless different notebooks.” Winky chided him as she had returned with the files. She took the opened letters with the comments and filed them, marking and sorting in alphabetic order the files away into the cupboard in his office. Letters which he wanted to answer later Winky left on the desk in the office but could be archived later into the matching file without problems. Everything was sorted in alphabetical order.

Hours later, he was not even half way through the letters and presents but owned now a whole collection of wine, quills, books on different topics, sweets and small knick-knack which were chosen in hope to pick up his interest. Like a new game (it reminded Harry of a magical version of The Settlers of Catan), a kitchen utensil (Harry did not know what it should do) or little protection charms where functionality was not granted.

At half past eleven he gave up and made himself something quick to eat. Noodles with cheese sauce. Leaving the dishes to Winky and Dobby he bid them goodbye and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, but not before Winky had quipped that he should bring home lots and lots of clothes to care for.

*.*

Shopping with three girls was a torture.  T he male s of his clique had not planned on coming with them, so Harry took his revenge and apparated to their home s and collected them all. Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend together with Seamus who was visiting his best friend, Neville and Ron had to survive shopping together with him. Cling together, swing together...

First on their list were wizarding clothes, duelling robes, everyday robes, slacks, shirts, boots, dress robes in black, blue, green, deep purple, white and one or two dark red ones. The boys managed to drag the girls into the Quidditch supply shop before the trip continued into the muggle world.

Harry had to call for Dobby to take his purchases back home. Dobby promised to stay alert before he had gone back home.

*

In the muggle part of London the girls got the annoyed teen into jeans and pants, socks, shirts in different kinds varying from button up ones to t-shirts and simple long sleeve in cotton, silk and other kinds he did not know. They even slipped underwear into his bags. Everything was in high quality to match his social rank.

In exchange Harry made sure that each of them got at least one piece of clothing. For most of them a whole set for muggle outings.

Tired he called for Dobby to take care of his clothes and then he dragged his friends to thw electronic shops and bought for experimenting a laptop and a computer, three mobile phones, Hi-Fi system and a television complete with DVD player and of course films and CD's.

“Harry, you're living in a high magical house, they won't work there.” Hermione whispered, but Harry just grinned and explained his experimental runes that converted magic into electricity. Mobil phones and computer were well equipped including internet and cell coverage. Gringotts covered a post box for him to allow him to make contracts in the muggle world but for his experiments a prepaid card was sufficient. At the end he dragged the fascinated wizards and witches into a shop for musical instruments where he bought some sheet music.

While the others were browsing Luna stayed with him and smiled quite smugly.

“We have won the first part of the bet. Hermione woke up this morning without remembering about the promise ring while Ron looked quite complacent about it. Now we have only to wait for their reaction when the book lists arrive.” She whispered conspiratorially and made him chuckle.

That alone had been worth the torture.

“And why were you hangover free? You had to have more than everyone else.” Neville accused him as he joined the two.

“Secret!” Harry winked and collected his chosen sheets and walked to the cash desk to pay for them.

“What are you planning for your new ecletric things, mate?” Ron asked on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

“I want to transfer the principle to the wizarding world with a portal to the muggle part. I have already bought a few books about mobile telephones and internet.”

“Were you that overworked last year that you need this much activity to prevent boredom now?” Dean asked unbelievingly. It was not a secret at Hogwarts that Harry had given up most leisure time and even his beloved Quidditch in exchange for more training and lessons but that it caused Harry to seek out complicated projects was new.

“I already have my NEWTs in DADA and without the whole training and tutoring I have suddenly from Monday to Friday about 8hours a day more time for myself and on weekends even more.” Harry shrugged.

“Eight hours? Mate, how did your day look like?” Ron exclaimed. No one had ever noticed that Harry got up around four o'clock either due to his alarm clock or his nightmares.

“Up at four, training till eight, half past eight till six for school, lessons and homework and from six to curfew training again, short breaks during mealtimes.”

“No wonder you fell into bed half dead each night. Do you still know how to have free time or has everything been destroyed for the 'greater good'?” Neville snorted and even sneered the last part. Harry's friends knew what his childhood had looked like and why Dumbledore had sent him there. Harry had told them everything under the protection of a self-made unbreakable oath that protected the details even from legilimency and Veritaserum. After this they had been glad that they were not Dumbledore's favourite as it was obviously that he had given too much leeway because he thought he raised Harry like a sheep for the slaughter. When Harry had found this in Dumbledore's own memories – pensive and in his mind as well – during the very first occlumency lesson that Dumbledore had given him, the result had not been pleasant. Harry had taken his lessons into his own hands, apologised to Snape and asked his tutors to teach him. In order to get Snape on his side he had allowed the man to view almost all of his memories.

“Have you been at Malfoys this morning?” Hermione asked to lead them away from former topic.

Harry shook his head and grinned.

“They have assumed that I would nurture my hangover and should get a second day off. They will continue to drill the correct manner into my little brain tomorrow.”

“Harry, there's nothing little about your brain if you managed your timetable last year and came out with top marks and an early NEWT on top.” Seamus deadpanned and made the others laugh.

At the Leaky Cauldron the green-eyed wizard handed his purchases over to Dobby who took them home and ate together with the others in the pub.

Later in the evening he continued to sort his birthday-fan mail. There were in the end, even plush toys between the presents and other toys which Harry put into a box for an orphanage.

Around midnight he had finally opened and skimmed the last letter and filed them away.

“I hope this was not the new standard for my birthday...” Harry yawned and ignored Emerald's giggling.

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 5 end x-x-x-x-x-x

 

 


	6. Hidden meaning?

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 6 – hidden meaning? X-x-x-x-x-x

...

A week after Harry's birthday a school owl flew through the open window in his kitchen and landed on his chair while he was putting his breakfast together. A bowl cereal with lots of nuts and milk and an orange. He had never been used to big meals but after a long discussion with Madam Pomfrey last year he minded that his meals were at least rich.

He freed the owl from the letter and opened his book list after reading the note that he was now head boy. Beside the standard books of his NEWT classes he found the books for his sexual magic classes.

_Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Book Sets:_

_(he skipped the standard books and skimmed further down)_

_Sexual Magic – An Introduction_

_Guide for Ritual Magic._

_The complex art of brewing as a male/male couple._

_Warding – Basics and common wards_

_The other side of warding._

_Sexual Creatures – dark or misunderstood?_

 

Harry blinked. He was enrolled into the sexual magic classes and comparing the list to his subscribed classes he got into all he wanted and gained a male partner. He had never had time to really think about his sexuality and why a book about sexual creatures? Shaking his head he handed the list over to Winky who immediately popped away to buy his supplies. He was not ready to be caught in Diagon Alley while buying sexual magic books. He avoided public places as much as possible. He was not keen on getting mobbed by fans. The green-eyed wizard took a cook book off his kitchen shelf and browsed through it looking for anything to try out.

*

A few hours later Pig flew into the kitchen where Harry was baking. Ron's owl dropped the letter and landed on the cupboard. A second later Harry heard a squeal that sounded suspiciously like Hermione. With a jerk he turned around to the table. It was not a howler those could not come through the wards but it was a spelled letter. The charm on it read aloud the content.

“Oh Harry! The book list has just arrived. Ron and I are both enrolled to BSM class and ritual magic. I have to buy standard couple books, Ron too. The same classes. A shame that he did not enrol for sexual potions, warding or enchanting but I'm afraid his marks were not high enough. I don't think Ron remembered that he enrolled in the sexual classes, he was pretty pale and then red while reading his letter. Will you go to Diagon today or are you ordering the books?

Love Hermione.

PS. I found the spell in a book about letter writing, tell me how well it worked.”

Harry cleaned his hands of flour and took the other letter. It was from Ron.

...

_Blimey, Mate..._

_I'm in sexual classes. How did that happen? What if Hermione and I get other partners? She wants to drag me into Diagon today for the books. Save me?_

_Ron_

 

Harry chuckled and with a flash next to the letters he found empty parchment and pen.

“Thanks, Winky. Did you get everything?” He smiled at the house-elf.

“Your order was ready, Master Harry. Your new trunk and robes are in your bedroom, books in the study and I have left the other supplies in the trunk.” She bowed and left.

Harry stared at the parchment and changed his mind. He put everything aside, wrapped the little pastries and apparated over to the borrow where his friends were staying.

“Hey Harry! Are you going to rescue me?” Ron greeted him desperately.

“Sorry, Ron. Winky got my books and other supplies already, but you can test my creation. I tried myself on éclair with different fillings. Chocolate, vanilla and red fruits.” He held up the tray he was carrying. The teen set the tray on the kitchen table and returned Hermione’s hug. Ron tried a éclair at once but Hermione. was not far behind. They were alone in the burrow for now.

“They're good mate.” Ron commented with full mouth.

“Ron...nice to see you Harry. I don't think I have to ask if Pig has reached you.” Hermione replied, half amused half annoyed.

“I'm also registered in all classes I had listed. I got a male partner.” Harry said quietly. The witch grinned broadly.

“Oh, I envy you so many classes are open for you. Don't worry about the public's opinion about same-sex couples. The wizarding world is more liberal than the muggle world in their sexuality. If your magic is compatible or you are even soulmates everything is allowed.” Hermione dispersed every doubt at once.

“It will be good for you to have a male partner, who knows maybe he can take care of you for a change.” Ron muttered around another éclair.

“Do you have a book about sexual creatures on your list, too?” Harry ignored Ron's comment. He was not used to be taken care of. He had always been on his own or the one in charge. No one had ever taken care of him.

To their surprise it was not the brightest witch of their year who answered.

“Mate, you got a sexual creature as partner?” Ron snickered.

Harry blushed.

“Don't be stupid, Ron. Harry got into Potions and Healing with Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure he has to learn how sexual-magical creatures are effected when their healer is capable of sexual magic. I have read somewhere that they can smell it on you and would not touch you if they are not your partner. They honour the purity of sexual magic too much to endanger possible healers and brewers. Most of the sexual creatures are rare and endangered because they are not always reacting well to other healer or potions. But unfortunately most sexual creatures are bordering on dark. There are incubi and succubi, sirens and even veela are minor sexual creatures.” Hermione lectured and Harry understood why the book was called “dark or misunderstood”.

“Why not Hermione? It would be the best thing that could happen to him. Sexual creatures are only allowed in sexual magic classes when their partner is either of the same kind or their mate. The compatibility rule doesn't apply to them like for anyone else, because as novice they could accidentally kill their partner when they are not mates. And we know Harry is neither incubus nor siren or veela so he could be a mate.” Ron argued.

“Let's drop my possibilities in partners. We won't know before the first school day when we get our rooms.” Harry put them off. They sat together and ate éclairs for a while but soon they went different ways.

Hermione and Ron wanted to buy their books and supplies and Harry was expected at Malfoy Manor and after this he wanted to go back to his experiments. For the more delicate devices like a mobile phone he had to adjust his runes and put more charms on them. After he had destroyed the first one and put it back together he at least had a clue what he was doing. The whole kitchen utensils and even Hi-Fi and TV complete with satellite dish worked well with the first set.

His plan was first to get the electronics running and later he would play around with a system where he could create his own internet and mobile coverage and even television. Harry wanted a magical part, but for those who knew how the possibility to use the muggle knowledge, too. He should look into the principle of floo and the wizard radio.

Harry sighed and set his experiment aside. In theory it should work now, but he needed to place his specific runes on the board between the tiny contacts without destroying them.

He would work another time on this. The whole afternoon, he had spent in his workroom and was not even done yet. Harry hoped, he could finish it before term start, during school he had no chance to tinker like this.

Rubbing his neck, he walked from his work room to his library and looked if he had anything about the floo network. His library was very extensive, but his haul was limited to three books. One of it seemed from the 14th century, the next was written two hundred years later and the last book was with the 17th century the most recent text. He would need more than reports of the first floo travels and improvements on the floo powder. Perhaps Hogwarts had a few books in the library.

The raven teen put the books back into the shelves and wandered into his kitchen to get a small snack.

After his quick dinner he played the piano using his new sheet music. He was no prodigy or even a composer. Sure, he could string a few notes to a little melody, but every child could tap on the keys and produce a melody on accident that did not mean he was destined to become a composer. He was content with playing classic pieces and other songs as long he had sheet music.

“Ah, music. Sweet magic of melodies. Are you sure that I can't convince you to take violin lessons?” Helga Hufflepuff cooed from her portrait smiling sweetly.

“I'm sure, Helga. I have learnt playing piano when I have not even been in primary school. A neighbour who had not bought the stories of the Dursleys had taught me. This piano is my inheritance from him. The old man had died when I was nine. Old Finiath had arranged with his grandchildren that I should get the piano when I had my own place.” Harry smiled lost in memories while continuing playing.

“Well, we have time. You are not dying for a while I'm sure I can convince you someday.” Helga huffed playfully. Rather suddenly Harry's mood darkened. He had kept it secret, but as he had thrown the ritual magic back at Voldemort he had seen the Deadly Hollows for a few seconds. His invisible cloak, the elder wand and the stone. Before they had disappeared in a bright light and the inheritance test at Gringotts proved him as Heir of the Hollows, the true master. Was he now the Master of Death? And in what way had his phoenix form changed his life? Why had he been able to accept his death but not a possible immortality?

“Harry, don't dwell on things you cannot change. Don't forfeit your life before it has started. See yourself as a keeper of knowledge and magic should you be really immortal. Create a sanctuary for flora and fauna. Magical and mundane and prevent extinction. Continue with your experiments and modernise the magical world. No matter what but keep on living.” Helga said gently.

“How do you know? I have never told anyone...” Harry muttered playing absently a few notes.

“My friends and I knew Merlin. He, too, had been a magical animagus, a fire phoenix. He survived us many decades and spoke frequently with our portraits at Hogwarts. The pictures of an old man were only a glamour. After his love had died, he forfeit his life, magic and even his soul as a young man. He had pleaded with magic herself to take him. But magic's favour came with a cost. Have you never wondered why after Merlin no wizard or witch seemed as powerful as him?” Helga lectured sadly.

Harry looked up from his keys and looked tiredly into sad brown eyes.

“Merlin's plea weakened the magic?”

“It weakened not magic herself, but all magical life. No matter if magical being, creature or plant. Nothing could access magic any more as before. Every time magic has blessed one of hers with extraordinary power or abilities, she will weaken if her chosen forfeits his whole being. In life, soul and magic, because the soul of her child won't come back to her. Don't follow Merlin into the destruction of your soul, child.”

“So everything that threw the purebloods into inbreeding till extinction, because they thought the reason for the weakening magic was impure blood, had been magic's chosen who wished to die?”

“Not simply a death wish, Harry. They rejected their whole being, magic's gifts. Magic's chosen are able to die, but in their wish to decline their gift they destroyed their soul. And it did not help that the purebloods made it worse due to their inbreeding. But tell me Harry, have you done your homework yet? Term is starting in two weeks.” Helga knew that this was a rather pitiful attempt at changing the topic, but the small smile of Harry told her that he appreciated it.

“Yes, Helga. Everything is finished, Winky has even put my school things into my trunk that I don't need any more.”

As he was still waking up around four o'clock due to nightmares or habit he had filled his mornings with reading, exploring his premises and training before he apparated to the Malfoys or Tonks and Remus for his civic and etiquette lessons. In the afternoon he met often with Griphook about his accounts, they were finally in order and gold was flowing like the goblin always assured him. As he got a percentage of Harry's income Griphook was paid well as long as his wizard was piling gold. He had even reserved the patent on the rune sets and any other of his ideas for Harry. They were not publicised yet but due to the strong working relationship between Harry and Gringotts no one could steal his ideas.

“Harry, go to bed. You're already sleeping with open eyes.” Helga's voice jolted the young wizard out of his thoughts. He agreed and bid her a good night, knowing very well that his night was probably over around four o'clock.

Dobby popped into his bedroom when he came out of his bath, setting a vial on his bedside locker.

“Master Harry has not had any dreamless sleep for weeks. No danger of getting addicted, you should drink the potion.”

“Thank you, Dobby. How many vials are left in the storage room?” Harry sighed at the sight of the label. It was his own brew that would knock him out for ten hours.

“If you want to use your own brewing, you have to make a new batch, Master Harry. This is the last one. Pepper up as well.”

Harry nodded and downed the potion. Dreamless sleep took over within minutes.

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 6 end x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Back again

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own Harry Potter^^.

X-x-x-x-x-x- chapter 7 – Back again x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The early morning of September the first started sunny and quietly. Harry had been awake for hours and had just finished packing lunch box, notebooks, pen and a book about mobile telephones into his satchel and the other books into his trunk when Jay – his staff – deemed it necessary to tap him on the head.

“I haven't forgotten you...no need to be pushy.” He grumbled, but strapped his wand holster on his forearm. Taking it as cue, the staff shrank so Harry could fit it into the holster. He might not need his wand any more except for new spells and anything that required more power or precision, but Jay was miffed quickly should he forget it. Once it had appeared at the Burrow to hit him over the head while he had been visiting Hermione and Ron – forgetting his wand at home. It had not been pleased much to the amusement of his friends.

Jay was only quiet and immobile when lying in his holster or being in company otherwise it often floated near him.

“ _Are you coming home for Christmas, Master Harry?” Emerald asked curiously._

“I don't know yet, Emmy. It depends on the plans of my friends. But don't worry. Dobby and Winky will take good care of you and if I can figure out and convert the mobile phone system to a wizarding one I'll be back without doubt.”

“Master Harry, you should leave soon if you want to avoid the masses.” Winky quipped and levitated his trunk and satchel next to him.

“I have added drinks for you and your friends, Master Harry. One of your school robes is in the satchel, so you don't have to unshrink your trunk on the train. Have a good term.” She bowed.

“All right, see you, have a good time while I'm at Hogwarts.” He shrunk his trunk and walked outside to apparate.

*.*

Harry appeared at the Apparition point around half past nine. It was quite early but the Hogwarts Express stood there waiting for the students and some teachers of Hogwarts. Just a handful of students had already arrived and were buzzing around with their parents or friends. So he was mostly ignored while he stepped over to the train.

Harry's eyes swept over the red and black steam train. It would be the last time he mounted it as student. The Hogwarts Express had always been the start of the best and at the same time the worst times of his childhood. Fondly he remembered his first arrival at the platform and his first meeting with the Weasleys. Harry smiled. This time he had no trouble mounting the train as his heavy trunk had a feather light charm on it and was shrunk.

Slowly he walked through the train and chose an empty compartment near the end of the train. He let his wand out of his holster and cast a few charms on the door. He did not want to be noticed by anyone but his friends. His summer had been almost fan-free, but he had spent his days at home or with his friends only going into public wizarding areas when he had been not able to avoid it, but the muggle world had a lot to offer so he had not lost any freedom over this stupid fame. Pulling out his book, he settled down and filled his time with reading before the rest of his friends arrived.

An hour later Neville arrived with Luna.

“Hello Harry, have a good summer?” She greeted him dreamingly.

“Hey Harry, how long have you been here? The platform is teeming with reporters and as they are still there I would guess they missed you?” Neville grinned to which Harry responded with a grin himself. Since his victory over Voldemort there had been several articles in the Daily Prophet about his victory, his life, how he had set a foundation for later charities and new inventions and one lonely interview at the begin of the summer he had given on Lucius' advise. Thanks to the goblins at Gringotts and his law team they could only speculate and nothing had been hurtful for his image.

“Around half past nine. It's a good thing that I have never been this early at the train. No pointer for reporters that I could be here already. But I'm sure that they will get Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys are never early.”

Ten minutes later Dean and Seamus arrived and five to eleven the rest of them. Ginny greeted Dean with a kiss before sitting down beside him.

The trip was pleasant. They talked about their summer and their plans in and after school. Around noon Harry served his picnic basket and earned a few heartfelt compliments – well, they said compliments to the house-elves as they knew he had two in his home, his friends were surprised as he told them that he had cooked. At some point Harry and Hermione had to do their jobs as head boy and girl and instructed the prefects, gave them their passwords and the duties and rules of a prefect.

*.*

“You should have seen him. It's good he wants to go into politics. Everyone had listened to him with rapt attention. Maybe he should teach, too. Judging after the way they looked at him, he could even teach history and gain the best statistics.” Hermione giggled later at the Welcoming Feast to Ron and Neville. Luna and Ginny had been made prefects themselves and had been in the meeting. Harry shot her a dark look.

“You're just jealous, because they did not listen to you when you had started the meeting.” He muttered teasingly. The starstruck looks he had earned and still earned annoyed him, but at least no one seemed keen on getting an autograph or something else from him...yet.

“For someone who does not like public speeches you were quite good. How come?” Ginny interrupted his train of thoughts.

“I was trained the whole holidays by Lucius and Andromeda. Every other day they had me giving a short speech or something to recite including prepared and impromptu ones.” Harry shrugged. Their conservation was closed down by the entering of the new first years.

After the sorting and the feast, Harry and Hermione had supervised the prefects so that no one was left behind before they followed their year mates into their new dorm. Quite a few first years tried to stay behind to get another glimpse of the saviour of the magical world but they were herded to their dorms quickly by the prefects.

*.*

Behind the portrait everyone was already waiting for them. Dumbledore himself stood in the middle and beamed at them.

“Now that we are complete I will inform you about your dorms. Harry and Miss Granger as head boy and girl your rooms are on the first floor and your rooms have additional doors in the common room which lead next to every house entrance and the great hall. It's part of your duties to be approachable any time for every student. I won't bore you with endless reciting of the dorm lists. On the doors you will find name tags. Please take note that your room-mate can not be changed. Every room is equipped with desks for studying, so you can get enough quiet study time in preparation for your NEWTs. Your timetables and your trunks are in your rooms. Good night and have a successful new term.” The headmaster shooed them along and left them alone.

Harry looked at his friends and shrugged. His and Hermione’s rooms were found quickly. On his door was only his name and on the other...

“With Malfoy? How the hell did you end up with Malfoy?” Ron exclaimed loudly. He looked shocked into the surprised eyes of his girlfriend. Harry had the bad feeling that this was the end of their relationship. They were both registered for sexual magic classes and he did not think that they would accept different bed partners even for classes in their relationship. Well, with classes and Hermione you would never know, but Ron definitely not.

Ron was teamed together with Pansy Parkinson, another couple he had not guessed.

Neville shared his dorm with Dean and Seamus with Blaise.

“Oh dear, I don't think that this ends well.” Dean pointed towards the quartet. Malfoy and Parkinson did not show any emotions about their determined partners but Ron and Hermione had warded a corner and talked.

Harry sighed and walked up to the Slytherins. They were the partners of his best friends and to make it easier to them he extended his hand in friendship towards the blond boy and the raven girl.

“We will probably spend much time together now. Truce?”

Draco Malfoy looked at the offered hand before taking it. His parents had made peace with the snake in lion's clothes so could he. He had met the other wizard over the summer quite often and they had come to an understanding. Pansy followed his lead and looked a bit longingly over to Ron and Hermione. Harry followed her look.

“Does she fancy Ron?” Harry asked the other wizard quietly who nodded hardly noticeable.

“And you?” He looked hard at Draco. The blond wizard gained a bit of colour on his cheeks.

“I assume you know that we are enrolled...” Draco trailed off, but he did not need to continue as Harry had already nodded. Obviously Malfoy's new facial colour was a hint of the sexual classes.

“I'm enrolled too, but I have no other name on my door...” The raven-haired teen offered in exchange.

“Then you're lucky and gained an older partner. Greetings of my parents by the way.”

“You have your work cut out with my best friends. They have been in a relationship...”

Draco walked ahead towards his room and opened the door.

“Draco, you have winding stairs in your room...aren't Pansy and Ron's room right above you?”

Pansy and Draco blinked and looked inside the room without entering it. Harry turned around and got his discussing friends to join them.

“Don't end your relationship just yet I think you need to see something...” Harry dragged his best friends off to their rooms.

*

Harry was right. The rooms were connected with a bedroom on the upper floor and bigger bedroom on the other floor. Clueless the quartet stared at each other and Harry burst out laughing.

“A foursome... the soul crystal made a freaking foursome.” The large bed in the bigger bedroom gave enough room for the four of them. It looked a bit like a playing field with its space.

“HARRY!” four scandalised voices cried out shocked.

“You have no reason to laugh, Harry James Rhys Evan Potter-Black-Flamel-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell! You have not even met your partner. How long will you leave him waiting?” Hermione hissed.

“Ouch! Full name...” Ron chuckled at Harry's annoyed grimace.

“Him? Potter is matched with an older guy?” Pansy smirked teasingly. “Someone who can take care of our saviour?”

“Potter-Black-Flamel-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell? Merlin, have you developed a habit of collecting names during summer while no one was looking?” Draco chocked. They were quite loaded names.

“I was at Gringotts and got a full inheritance test...because I could not sign any contracts that needed my full name...I had assumed I had a third name that no one beside my parents knew about... and now I hate it when I have to sign it...Please don't blaze it abroad. It's bad enough that I gained the moniker like “The-boy-who-saved-us-all”, “The Saviour” or “The man-who-survives-all-odds”. No need to add “the boy-who-lived-to-gain-too-many-names.” Harry explained sheepishly.

“You forgot, “The teen-who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named”, Phoenix.” Luna pointed out dreamingly. Neville was beside her, obviously he had let her in and no one from the Gryffindors really wondered why she was able to enter the seventh year dorms. Luna had always been a bit odd. Blaise, Seamus and Dean followed them.

“Nice rooms. It's quite obvious that you four are in sexual magic. As are Seamus and Blaise. Neville and I are not registered.” Dean commented carelessly, not watching his tongue in front of Luna.

“How is she able to come into our dorms without attending the information evening?” Pansy wondered pointing at Luna.

“Well, as you are partners with our friends I would say: Welcome to the fold. You're getting used to it.” Neville commented awkwardly.

“Screw that, why are you able to spill the beans about this and why could you go into our rooms that easily? I thought there are spells to protect us?” Draco snarled.

“You left the door open and did you not listen to the explanations? Inside of our tower we can talk freely about sexual magic classes just not outside.” Blaise smirked.

“Aww, but I'm more interested in our little saviour's partner. An older man, you have to have a high compatibility with each other if he's already done with school. Are you getting married to your unknown partner? Our hero is getting his happy ending, how romantic.” Pansy teased giggling.

Harry shot her a dark look which lost its effect due to the blush that graced his cheeks. Luna looked expressionless at everyone till her eyes settled on Harry.

“Go, Phoenix... everything will be all right you will see.” Luna shooed Harry out of the door.

The others stared at the closed door where Harry just had disappeared.

“You should not mock him about it.” The Ravenclaw chided but did not address someone specifically.

“OK...why should we not mock him and what is this phoenix business?” Pansy sighed.

“Because it's cruel to tease someone about love who grew up without. It's obvious that his room mate will be either his soulmate or at least has a very high compatibility with him.” Neville explained.

“As if. Potter is the hero of the wizarding world. He had to be pampered rotten.” Draco snorted not believing for a single second that the other teen had grown up without the love of family.

“Harry won't like it, but as you will be hanging around us more in future, it will be better we tell you about the real Harry and not the image others see. You see, Harry has become an animagus just before Voldemort's attack. He is a storm phoenix. Hence Luna's favourite nickname for him.” With this Hermione started the long version of Harry's life or what they knew about. Admittedly Hermione's explanation was not in the correct chronological order but she explained pressing questions first. Harry's short version had been “I grew up with magic hating muggles.” Hermione’s version contained his years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's intentions and his plans as well. Sometimes Ron pitched in with an observation or tale of events Hermione only had vague knowledge of like the rescue mission before their second year or the nearly chronic nightmares.

The Slytherins in their group had not even imagined what Harry had had to confront every year till the death of Voldemort.

After this the others had left the foursome alone, not only to sort out their new relationship status but their view about Harry as well. They had to admit that they had needed this to prevent bad blood.

“I've never thought that being the boy-who-lived could be that bad. Sure he had a mad man on his case but he has always been so popular and protected.” Draco leant back on the couch and stared into the fire. He understood now the – in his eyes- sudden loyalty of his parents towards Harry.

“Protected only by few. The headmaster was playing favourites to sweeten his non existent childhood and as he thought early death. Harry had been furious for weeks. A wrong word and he had to escape into the chamber of secrets to release his magic or he would have accidentally hexed someone pretty badly, even with his low energy levels due to his constant training. You probably noticed that he's still not on speaking terms with Dumbledore.” Hermione sighed and joined them on the couch.

“And don't forget that almost every year the school turned on him. Publicity and fame are fickle. Never wondered why he hid all summer in his new home? He's only waiting for the public to turn against him again.” Ron shook his head.

The four teens stared at each other awkwardly. Each of them unsure what to do or to say after they had discussed Harry's life enough. They knew they had their own problems and it was a miracle itself that they could sit together like this.

Draco cleared his throat.

“We should explore our rooms and decide our desks and places...”

“I'm more interested in the spells on these rooms. Why did we just spill the beans and told you nearly everything? We were not even neutral acquaintances till we entered the rooms and yet we unveiled some information we never told anyone.” Hermione frowned not liking the fact that they told Slytherins so much about Harry and their adventures. He would have a fit when he heard about it.

“Not to forget that we are civil to each other as if the past six years have never happened.” Pansy added thoughtfully.

“Do you think it's an accident that we are four?” Ron asked uncertainly.

“I guess we won't know for sure. Let's check out our rooms.” Draco sighed and got up. The other three followed his example.

Soon they walked through the rooms waving their wands, identification spells on the tongues and curious hands and eyes in every corner of the rooms.

“Here I found a list.” Hermione's voice echoed through the room. They met again in their second study/common room. She had a book about basic sexual magic class in her hands.

“With registration for sexual magic classes the participants agreed to following charms on their rooms:

Silencing spells

Secrecy spells

Compulsion spells in order to be more open with each other and prevention of fights.

Vanishing spell on the bed

Calming charms

Please note that the spells are only mild ones to speed up the starting process. Most spells are going to wear off after the Christmas holidays.

The list and strength of spells vary depending on the rate of compatibility, former relationship and soul-magic-body ratio.”

“Well at least there are no compulsion spells that force us to have sex right away.” Ron commented dryly.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x Chapter 7 end x-x-x-x-x-x

 

AN: Well... will the four stay together or will they break of into pairs? To my defence to this strange group: Somehow I did not want a Ron/Hermione pairing, but I did not want to split them so soon either^^ Maybe they pull through together maybe not^^ only time will tell ;)


	8. Roommate

X-x-x-x-x chapter 8 – Room-mate x-x-x-x-x

.

Harry entered his quarters with mixed feelings. He knew somehow that his friends would spill the beans about his life to the three Slytherins and his unknown partner did not make it any easier. In his mind he recapped again and again what he already knew about his class partner. He was male and older than him and registered for sexual magic. If he believed Ron his Mr. unknown would be a sexual, magical creature. If he believed Hermione then he would be his soulmate.

Harry shook his head and sighed. It would not help him when he panicked. Looking up he took in his surroundings.

The entrance lead to the living room. A cosy sofa stood in front of a table and the fireplace and in a corner next to a window two desks were facing each other with shelves for books. Another door was beside the entrance and with a dial he could change the direction. From one of the houses to the great hall. He found the ritual chamber, a kitchenette, a big bathroom and finally his bedroom. The dominating colours were neutral and bare of any house colours. Deep red mixed with black in the bedroom, green with blue in the bathroom and neutral wooden colours in the common room. Instead of house banners tapestries with the Hogwarts crest, the castle or the landscape decorated the walls. The bedroom had another door. Curiously he opened it and was greeted with the sight of another quarter. A potion lab, a study and library...

“Welcome to my quarter, Harry.” A well known silky voice startled Harry in his exploration.

Jerkily the young man turned around and was greeted by deep black eyes. He took a step back.

Severus Snape stood there in all his glory. His face betrayed no emotion about what he was thinking about this arrangement. Harry gulped.

“Professor Snape...you...are my partner?”

“Not just partner, Harry. You are my soulmate.” Severus purred and stopped himself before he jumped the shocked student. He recalled that he had known about this longer than his mate and the shock in Harry's eyes was easy to recognise. The older man took another step towards Harry. Green eyes eyed him warily, obviously not knowing what to make out of this arrangement. Judging by all the facts he knew about the chosen partners, they had to be soulmates to become partners with an age difference of around twenty years.

“What do you know about nightshades, Harry?” Severus asked as neutrally as possible and led them to a settee.

“Nightshades are often described as a cross between incubus and vampire. They are immortal and don't age and feed on blood, emotions and sex. Unlike incubi or vampires they are not limited in their nutrients. They will die when their mate dies...and they can suppress their nature as long they stay a virgin and will only feed from their mates when they have found them. Are you a nightshade, sir?” Harry summarised his knowledge glancing at his former professor carefully.

“Indeed, Harry. Please, call me Severus. I know we don't have the best start for any kind of relationship, least of all an intimate one but I won't be able to let you go any more. My instincts will not allow me to ignore you and while I won't force you I will try to win you over. As I am still a teacher at this school and a magical creature we won't have classes with the others. We are soulmates that means our magic will work differently together as with your friends. You may tell them about us if you are comfortable with them. It won't reflect on us badly as you are not my student any more. You have already passed your mastery.” The potions master lectured without giving Harry the chance to reply before he had ended.

“How long have you already known that we're teamed up in this?” Harry thought that the older man was far too calm for this situation. He had hated his father and friends, he had hated him. Only in the past year they had accomplished being civil to each other and now they would share a bed...

“As nightshade and former student I was informed as soon as the crystal had made the decision, so I could arrange my participation or decline should I have lost my interest. Your head of house had nearly a heart attack and I thought the headmaster would never stop twinkling at me.” Severus deadpanned.

Without further comment Severus rose and dragged Harry gently with him.

“How is it possible? You hated me for years.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Keyword is hated. As you have pointed it out yourself when you came to me last year: You are not your father and I had to grow up to look past old grudges. I did not hate you, I hated the image. And we both had to play our roles in this war.” Severus pointed out.

*

Preparing for bed was a bit awkward for Harry, as he knew that this was the man with whom he would share the king sized bed. Sure, Severus and he were civil to each other since he started training with him last year, after he had lain open almost all his life to the older man only to ensure that he was not his father. But the change was a bit drastic. Harry shook his head and tried to get rid of the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. He did not wait for Severus to come out of the bathroom and slipped under the blanket. He felt a charm waving over him and was left without his pyjamas.

Severus shared his predicament in the same moment he lay in bed.

“Is that all right for you, Harry? It seems that all rooms of sexual magic students have this charm to speed up the settling in period.” Severus explained.

Harry fought down a blush but replied bravely that they were not completely nude yet so he would survive. The bed was big enough and they laid on their own sides of the bed with a lot of space between them.

Although Harry had thought that he would not be able to sleep next to the older man sleep had claimed him rather quickly.

*.*

Slowly Harry drifted back into awareness but did not want to wake up yet. It was pleasantly warm and for once he felt completely rested and safe how only Emerald could manage. He snuggled deeper into the warmth trying to escape the morning. His arms were wrapped around something warm, firm and moving and another pair of arms were wrapped around himself.

He sighed and opened slowly his eyes. The young wizard was so comfortable and calm in his position that not even the fact that he was cuddling with his half naked, former professor could faze him.

“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?” his 'pillow' asked with a sleepy voice.

“Thank you...I think that was the best sleep I've had for years.” Harry admitted but did not look up to meet the black eyes but neither did he move away.

“Indeed, I also have rarely had that much sleep. Fortunately for us it's the weekend or else we would have missed at least two classes.”

That caused Harry to jerk into action with a lazy hand movement he cast the time spell.

'01:55pm'

Unbelievingly Harry stared at the point where the digits had disappeared. They had slept for about fifteen hours straight.

“We have missed two meals...” Harry blinked.

Severus smirked and kissed the top of Harry's forehead before he left the bed for the bathroom leaving the dazed teen alone in bed. Said teen stole a glance in the direction of the retreating potions master and he had to admit that he was fit. Long legs, firm toned body even the scars could not deform it...as he caught himself staring at his mates behind Harry admitted to himself that he was attracted to Mr. tall-dark and mysterious. Or maybe it was either the spell work on their rooms or the incomplete bond between soulmates that drove him to distraction.

*.*

“Where's Harry? Why has no one seen him?” Ron fretted while his Slytherins were just watching cluelessly because they did not understand the deal behind the missing saviour.

“Ron, calm down. I'm certain that he is somewhere in school. Since Madam Pomfrey had given him a good talking he has not missed a meal. Perhaps he is down in the chamber, on the Quidditch pitch, the library or RoR.” Hermione tried to reason but she seemed as worried as the red-head.

“Sorry, you two, but did we miss anything, why is it so important that Mr. I-save-everyone-but-myself is not here yet? Certainly, he only slept in or something like this...” Draco shook his head.

“Mal-Draco, it's Harry we're talking about. The boy had not slept in for years. The additional training the last two years gave him a routine starting at four in the morning, five at the latest and if it was not the training it was nightmares that threw him out of his bed.” Hermione huffed and sounded dangerously like her cat Crookshanks. Even in her rant she tried to get used to call the Slytherins by their first names.

“We were already in the kitchen and no house-elf has seen him either. It has taken Madam Pomfrey and us years and long lectures about health that he stopped forgetting meals. I had hoped he was out of this habit.” Hermione continued to rant as the door to the dorm of the head boy was opened and Harry stepped out.

“Harry, mate! Where have you been?” Ron called out.

“Sorry, guys... I slept in...”

Silence followed his words. Ron and Hermione were baffled and stared at him with blank (Hermione) and open mouthed faces.

“See, told you so.” Draco smirked at his Gryffindors.

“Mate, I'll accept happily whoever your partner is. Anyone who can get you to sleep that long deserves our full support.” Ron deadpanned.

“Or were there some activities responsible? I've heard some gymnastic can be very satisfying and tiring.” Pansy teased wriggling her eyebrows.

Harry understood the innuendo at once and blushed deep red.

“No, there was nothing like this involved... we simply talked and slept. Completely platonic.”

“So who is your partner or are you not allowed to tell?” Hermione changed quickly from rant-mode to inquisition.

“Well... remind me that I take you out next Hogsmead weekend... Hermione you were right... we're soulmates...and Ron...you're also right he's a magical sexual creature... my partner is a nightshade...” Harry confessed quietly after quickly erecting very strong privacy wards.

Pansy and Hermione squealed together while Ron and Draco smirked very smugly. But Draco's smug look did not last long when he noticed something missing.

“Harry, did you just cast one of the strongest privacy wards I know wandlessly?” Draco asked while the girls were exchanging their opinions how lucky Harry and how romantic and powerful such a bond was.

“Don't fret, fer er.. Draco. You get used to it. Mate, have you forgotten your wand again? Could you please go back to your room and collect it. As funny as it is watching you getting hit by your staff, but it would put us at ease?” Ron shook his head. Harry smiled sheepishly and got his wand from his rooms.

“Ronald? Get used to it? Getting hit? Staff? What is he? Merlin's reincarnation?” Pansy had stopped talking to Hermione and looked at them bewilderedly.

“Well, let's say that Harry without a wand is by no means a harmless Harry. You are safe as long he has a wand to defend himself. His spells with a wand are more controlled and less strong than without a focus. Yet,,.” Hermione explained keeping her tone lightly.

“By Salazar's cauldron. Good thing he has a soulmate to ground him” Draco groaned as the implication became clearer.

“I'm not that bad, 'Mione...” Harry butted in joining them in their conversation.

“Oh, but you are. So tell us Harry, who your mysterious nightshade is that calmed your sleep?” Hermione changed the topic and fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

“Well I'm allowed to tell you if you're not broadcasting it... I'll give you a few hints, he is tall, dark, mysterious, older than us and here at Hogwarts.”

“Older than us and still at Hogwarts? Harry! Are you matched with a teacher?” The brunette asked horrified. Harry nodded.

“Tall, dark and a male teacher? Sounds like Professor Snape to me.” Pansy giggled.

Harry nodded again.

“But he's your teacher he...”

“...does not teach me any more and for soulmates the teacher-student-relationship rules don't count.”

“Ah, right. You don't have DADA any more.” Hermione calmed down immediately. Ron took a deep breath counted to ten, but shrugged in the end.

“I told you before, that he deserves our support. I won't take back my word...If you're attracted to Snape it is your love life. Be happy and we will be happy for you as long he doesn't hurt you. But please don't expect me to become best mates with him. At least he is useful for something.”

“You dropped DADA Harry? Why? It has to be a bestowed O in NEWTs for you.” Draco asked unbelievingly.

“The masters' guild had contacted Severus before the finals last term and had given me the NEWTs and mastery exams. Imagine my surprise when the ministry and magical defence guild congratulated me to my mastery. I have to write a book or two about Voldy in the next five to ten years to confirm my status. Obviously they thought I could not do a better master project than defeating a dark lord.” Harry shrugged and played his achievement down.

“You could teach us. Let's take the request to the headmaster. Harry teaches DADA and we get Professor Snape back in potions. The accidents in that class have increased dangerously last term...” Pansy quipped.

“Don't even think about it. I have too much to do and learn already.”

“At least you didn't start with the 'I can't teach' routine or the DA would be very miffed about this.” Ron grinned.

*.*

After dinner Severus found his mate bowed over his desk a few very thick tomes stacked at his left.

“Have you already started learning for your NEWTs?” The older wizard inquired jokingly and massaged slightly the exposed neck of the young man and got a low purr for his efforts that calmed his instincts.

“I had the first lesson with Poppy this afternoon. She donated the books as she thought I could not get better ones.”

Severus looked over the titles.

“I thought she wanted to teach you basic healing and a few additional pointers for sexual creatures. I'm not surprised that she thought you could not get better books. These are limited to healers. If that is her standard for basic healing I'm glad that my healing courses for my potions mastery were taught by another healer. She gave you textbooks for preparing towards mastery. They are even self-updating.”

Harry groaned and let his head drop onto the books.

“Are all of my teachers afraid they won't challenge me enough?”

“Why? Did you get more challenges like this on your first day back at school?” Severus asked drily knowing very well that his mate had not spent time with another professor that day.

“No, but a warning in advance would be nice. I have already spent the last year with more training and lessons than possibly healthy.”

“Indeed. The past year had not been healthy for a lot of us. Come get to bed, Harry. We have our first Basic Sexual Magic lesson tomorrow.” He kissed the exposed neck and coaxed Harry into following him. Usually he was not as touchy-feely as now, but his instincts urged the defence professor to touch his mate, to reassure him that he was there. He would not become a full nightshade until the first drop of blood was drunk or they had sex, but his instincts practically screamed at him to claim his mate in order of protection. His instincts were awaken in the very moment the soul crystal spit out his name.

Harry on the other hand was completely confused by the small but affectionate gestures.

“And rituals after this. You know thanks to you and Poppy my whole timetable is a mess. I have free time in the middle of the day while others are in classes and got classes on Sundays and Saturdays or after classes.” Harry teased but after his sixth year nothing was as bad as it could have been.

“Why are we behaving this way, Severus? It's as if the past years had never occurred between us...”

“I won't exclude any influence of our soul bond or any enchantments that are lying on our rooms but I stopped clinging to my false image about you last year when you stood inside of my office and came clean with me but we both had to play our parts. I'm by no means a nice man, Harry. I'm bitter and sarcastic. We were all too worried to see you die that we trained you harder than probably needed. I'm usually not a touchable person but that could change in private even more soon when I gain my inheritance.”

Harry sighed and disappeared into the shower. This time it was Severus who was already in bed when he stepped into the bedroom.

“By the way my friends are approving our match. Or like Ron said it:'Anyone who can get you to sleep that long deserves our support' or something like this. Hermione had to get over the detail that you are a teacher but you are not my professor any more so she calmed down quickly.”

“I'm glad to hear that your friends won't complicate our relationship. How are they fairing with their room-mates?” Severus asked and pulled Harry instinctively into his arms when he had lain down. The professor knew that Ron and Hermione were sharing rooms with Pansy and Draco.

“At first I had thought their relationship would end but then I saw the stairs in their room. They are partnered up as a quartet. I'm just glad that I have just one partner to get used to for sexual magic.” Harry yawned. He still felt a bit awkward to fall asleep in the older man's arms but the comfort of a good sleep was more important than his seemingly weird behaviour.

Severus on the other side tightened his arms around his mate and nuzzled the black strands. He had waited about nineteen years for his mate so he did not care why Harry was that docile in his arms. As long as Harry was willing to let him touch he could wait a while with claiming him and letting himself be claimed. Nightshades were creatures of equality, they did not discriminate between submissive and dominant.

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 8 end x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Disclaimer: as usual the HP universe is not of my making.

 

 


	9. First lessons

AN: Thank you for all the great reviews, favs and alerts^^ Have fun reading... ah and well:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my work. I'm only borrowing the characters and world.

 

X-x-x-x-x chapter 9 - the first lessons x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Their first basic sexual magic lesson had been very informative. Professor Keith was an incubus with a female and a male partner and had started the lesson with a lecture about the things they would learn. From the basic spells for cleaning, lubricating and protection to the flow of magic during sex and even sexual healing. As they had nearly all other fields of sexual magic he would not dwell on them and push them ahead quite fast because the basics were just that – basic. Another issue was that like most other magical creatures nightshades were protective and possessive about their mate – especially unbounded - so the single class was just a precaution and fit better into their already full timetable.

After the lecture Professor Keith had handed them each a tube and a dildo for practising the basic spells and was quite happy with his students but emphasised again and again that the spell was no suitable replacement of properly brewed lube with different properties varying from taste, scent to healing and protection (and other more kinky properties but he never said them aloud).

“I won't observe you while you practise giving a blow job on the dildo or doing anything else before you completed your bond. Your homework shall be getting comfortable with each other, practise the spells and play around with the dildo – it is charmed to give points from 1 for poor to 6 for outstanding. See you next Sunday.” With that Professor Keith had left them in their living room. Harry blushing deep red looked at the charmed dildo. He wasn't that embarrassed when he had practised the lubrication or cleaning spell.

Severus smirked mischievously at Harry before starting to lick the dildo and gently sucking without taking his eyes off his mate.

Harry's breath hitched as Severus swirled his tongue around the dildo. His pants tightened. Spurred on by the display and trying to distract himself from the growing hardness below his waistline he started as well. Well teenage hormones could be a curse...

Finally Severus stopped and presented his dildo that sported a bright six. Harry moaned around his dildo and stopped his blow job blushing deep red. His toy showed a five.

Severus leant forward and captured his mate's lips in a gentle kiss. He lingered only a moment on the sweet lips.

“I would offer to help you with your little problem, but I don't think you are ready for this yet.” He breathed.

Harry nodded and fled into the bathroom.

After a very cold shower he was ready to face his friends for lunch.

*

The moment Hermione spotted her friend she cast a privacy ward and six sets of very curious eyes settled upon him.

“Well? How was it?” Hermione quipped.

Harry had the doubtful pleasure to be always a few days ahead of the others because his lessons had started. The other sexual classes did not start until next week.

“It was... different. The professors for BSM are a triad but only the dominant Professor Keith had taught us today, his female partner will teach us rituals but won't be in our basic lectures as we don't have a female partner. You will get a lecture about sexual magic and its fields and about the difference with magical creatures and about dominant and submissive partners. The rest can you find out of your own...” Harry recapped quickly.

“But Harry, we only start SM-classes in our second week. That is ten days till our first lesson. Till then you will have already had your second lesson. And our books are charmed that we can't read too far ahead.” Hermione whined. The point with the books had hit her hard. Having books for research, but not able to read them.

“Get used to each other, that's the best advise I can offer or else you will be very uncomfortable in class. Severus and I have a month to complete our bond...” Harry muttered. He was not allowed to tell too much and he would not be able to, the secrecy spells would take care of this.

“Makes sense. A soul-bond helps to speed up the intimacy and sexual creatures have often their own pheromones or something like this to calm and comfort their mates. We don't have the advantage. Our first night in one bed was very awkward for all of us.” Draco offered as exchange information.

“We laid down with the girls in the middle and woke up with cuddling each other, how did that work?” Ron mumbled.

Both teens managed to put him at ease and he even had to chuckle at the picture of the two teens cuddling.

“Oh, I didn't mind the view. You two looked cute together.” Pansy replied teasingly and relished the faint red the two were sporting.

*.*

After lunch Harry was back in their quarter and reread his timetable.

Mo: NEWT Potions, NEWT Herbology – Lunch- free, free, (after 17:00)Warding, SP

Tue: NEWT Transfiguration, free – lunch – NEWT ComC, free

Wed: free, NEWT Potions -lunch – NEWT Charms, Healing

Thur: free, free – lunch – Herbology, Charms

Fr: Transfiguration, ComC, lunch – free

Sat: 13-15 Ancient Arts, 15-? Healing

Sun: 10-11 BSM and 13-14 Ritual

He knew very well that he would start in the future around five or six to train a bit and using the free time for ancient runes, Arithmancy, homework, and learning for his NEWTs.

Mo: p, h – l – ar, hw, w, sp

Tue: t, a – l – comc, hw/projects

Wed: free, p – l- c, heal (Harry had the feeling that Poppy would not let him go without tiring him out or something like this)

Thur: hw – l – h, c

Fr, t, comc – l-

Harry looked at his changes and leant back in his chair. He had tried to work most of the additional lessons with Rowena (she had insisted that she was the one who taught him the old runes and the real art of using and reading them) and homework into the free classes when his friends would be in their classes but left hopefully enough time open to get to know Severus and time with his friends...

“Making a study plan already, Harry?” Severus cut into his thoughts looking over his shoulder on his list.

“Yeah... I learnt last year that it was better if I want to spend time with friends and for myself.”

“Your timetable is not as full as last year. Don't stress yourself too much. The first NEWT is already passed.”

“Yeah, but now I have Poppy on my neck and she thinks I have to learn enough to pass my mastery in a year.”

Severus sneaked his arms around Harry's shoulders.

“Don't let her get to you. She's just thrilled to get someone as powerful as you in her clutches. Most powerful wizards and witches don't show any talent in healing because they lack in compassion or filigree. Dumbledore is a Master of Transfiguration; Riddle Dark Arts; Slytherin Dark Arts and Potions, Ravenclaw charms, Arithmancy and ancient runes; Gryffindor transfiguration and defence; Hufflepuff warding, Herbology and care of magical creatures. Sure she was a master healer too but she was an exception to the rule. Great healer like Paracelsus and Gorsemore were not very powerful in comparison.”

“Awe, you two are really too cute. I did not want to believe Alan.” The female professor sighed and interrupted their talk.

“But I'm not here to coo at you. I'm here to teach you about rituals. Chop-chop.” The energetic woman walked into the living room where the blackboard appeared like in BSM.

“I'm Helena Keith, mated to the incubus Alan Keith and bonded to James Keith. Like most other sexual classes this lesson too will be mostly theoretical. Rituals, while they are quite useful, disappeared out of our everyday life because they take time. It is faster and easier to use a spell to erect a ward than through a ritual. That is fine for small things like a privacy bubble to keep a conversation private. But some things you can't achieve without a ritual. Cleansing, blessings, fertility, curse breaking, ritual of thanks to honour magic, funerals, bondings and so much more are all rituals. Some like funerals and marriages are kept as traditions others like the bonding to a familiar fell out of use. Nowadays only very strong animals create a bond towards their wizard or witch but the bond is one-sided. They can understand you but you not them. The greatest advantage of rituals is: either they work or they don't work. A failure does usually not have any side effects so everyone who knows their rituals knows exactly that you had actively thrown the magic back at He-who-must-not-be-named, Mr. Potter. But I won't bore you with every little details. My lesson is once a week for an hour. I will introduce you to different rituals but more important basics, equipments and kinds. In a few weeks we will celebrate the one or other ritual together. Rituals can require a ritual circle, an altar, a place in the nature or just intent depending on the kind of ritual. Today we will start with the ritual room. Most old buildings have their own ritual chambers. Till the Yuletide holidays you will have learnt enough about rituals to undergo your first complicated sexual ritual. You will need it for sexual potions because it is the foundation ritual for using the body as a cauldron. Should the ritual be a success you only need an activation spell.”

They walked into their ritual room and she continued to show them equipment and their function. An hour later she bid them goodbye and told them they had a month to do an essay about the ritual chamber.

*

“We have to face about thirty hours alone with a squirrel on energy potion while she talks about rituals, equipments, symbolism and Co? We are trying to understand why we need to be tied up and she is ten topics ahead?” Harry asked his soulmate warily.

“Good abstract of our first lesson.” Severus deadpanned.

“I'm surprised that none of our teachers nor the books spoke about subs and doms of nightshades but most parts of Sexual Magic require defined roles -why is that?”

Severus put a hand on Harry's back and led him with a gentle push back to their common room.

“Nightshades do not discriminate between submissive and dominant. They are beings of equality. Humans and other beings don't have that advantage, they have to experiment or are bound by their instincts. Sometimes they need to practise a ritual, potion and so on for many days until they found their place. Sometimes they have even to reverse their roles. That's what making sexual magic difficult. Some sexual creatures have their instincts to help them, but not always is their partner happy with this what again might hinder the flow of magic.”

“So we don't have destined roles and are better off than other couples who have to find their roles?”

“Indeed. But as no nightshade talks about submissive and dominant there would be no book about this and other sexual creatures simply acknowledge it but don't refer to it. For them it's unnatural not to have a designated role. Because of this you will not find a nightshade mated with another sexual creature.”

“So I take care of you and you will take care of me?” Harry smiled at the concept. He could live with it. He was tired of being the strong one day in day out but he knew himself well enough that he would be very annoyed over time, should he have to be submissive every day.

*.*

They spent the next hours in comfortable silence – at their respective desks. Severus prepared for his classes and Harry worked on his mobile phone project.

Harry did not even notice that their door had been replaced by a portrait on both sides of the room.

“Harry, Professor Snape. You have guests.” The silky voice got Harry thinking and he looked up.

“Lord Slytherin?” Severus asked unbelievingly.

“Sal? What have you done that you were degraded to watching our door?” Harry blinked.

“Ah, we gave the house-elves the order to place our portrait in your rooms. It wouldn't do if you can't continue our lessons and discussions. And as you are a founder's heir you have the right to have our portraits here. But you have still guests.”

“Let them in.” Severus replied while Harry was looking for the other founders bemusedly. True to Salazar's words in the common room was a portrait of all four founders. Helga pouted and complained about the lack of music.

“Oh, Professor Snape, is Harry here?” Hermione distracted him enough.

“Come in you lot.” Severus ordered in professor-mode but surprising everyone the young adults had never thought the potions master would invite students into his quarters willingly.

With a wave of his hand Harry tidied his project away and walked up to the quartet. Severus squeezed his shoulder when he passed the older man and left through their bedroom into his teacher's quarter.

The boys gazed after their professor while Hermione’s attention lay solely on Harry.

“Well? You had the next course, don't tell me you did forget that you wanted to tell us the basics about the class. How is the professor? What have you done?”

“The second professor Keith is our ritual teacher. She is quite energetic and explained us how rituals are everywhere and went with us into the ritual chamber and explained every detail. We have a month to do our homework, an essay about the chamber.”

“Oh, I'm going to be envious. Once a month? In our description was written that we got weekly assignments.” Pansy pouted.

Harry led the quartet to the sitting area in front of the fireplace.

“Professor Keith has spoken so fast that we were still thinking about the first part while she explained ten others. But she assured us that all information was found in our books and she wanted to show us the equipments. Being in one-on-one lessons have their pros and cons. I get homework once a month but our teachers are going on faster.”

“Did you have Ancient Arts yesterday, mate?” Ron sat down too and glanced around to find anything art related.

“No, Ron. Ancient arts starts next week. But I got caught in Madam Pomfrey’s clutches. She handed me eight thick tomes.” Harry shook his head.

“You got into her class? That's great then I have class together with you on Monday evening?” Pansy asked excitedly.

“Er...no. I have sexual potions and warding on Mondays. I'm in the infirmary on Wednesdays and Saturdays from three to at least six.”

Pansy and Hermione giggled.

“You are right. She sank her fangs into you and I don't think she wants to let go.” Draco choked on a suppressed laughter.

“I know for a fact that she only required one book 'First Aid – Foundation for accidents and common maladies.'” Pansy continued laughing at Harry's stunned face.

“Mate, I think you will want to compare notes with us regularly. I'm afraid our professors are thinking you are bored after last year and with ditching DADA.” Ron joined in the laughter.

“A Malfoy laughs together with a Weasley. I had never thought I would ever see this.” Severus replied emotionless as he returned into their common room.

“Severus, please warn me if more professors are thinking I'm bored in classes.” Harry pleaded desperately. Sure, he was not used to having much free time and had filled his time with projects to keep himself busy enough to prevent thinking about all the happenings in the past war but there was no need for the professors to quip in.

“Hm, warning. Minerva has just told me a few strategies to keep a certain phoenix animagus occupied in class this year as you are mainly learning human transfiguration. I think she wants to test you on metamorph abilities.”

“Thanks, that's really assuring...” Harry deadpanned.

“In exchange you do not need to worry about your transfiguration NEWT any more. She has also hinted to me that a successful animagus transformation guarantees a passing grade even if you should flunk the written part completely.”

The other teens groaned. Sure, Harry had been overworked but in exchange he seemed to get his NEWTs without any efforts.

“Harry, I don't like to burst your dreams, but if I were a professor of you I would, too, seek new work for you.” Hermione smirked.

“Can you teach us to become animagi, mate? I would like to pass transfiguration, too.” Ron grinned.

Hermione glanced at her defence professor and lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Be careful that no teacher finds your project notes or you won't stop working this year. I could imagine Professors Flitwick, Burbage and Babbling could find it very interesting.”

Harry groaned and sank back into the couch.

“Projects?” Draco inquired curiously getting immediately the attention of the other Slytherins in the room.

“Now you have done it Hermione...” Harry hissed slightly.

“So, is the saviour of the wizarding world after all the additional training that bored that you need to fill your time with projects?” Pansy teased.

“I'm just tinkering around with a few ideas...” Harry dodged the question. He would never admit of being bored...he just liked to stay busy.

“My father told me about your last idea with which you were tinkering around. You are already the founder of the Wiz-taxi. They became popular rather fast especially for families and pregnant people as they are more indulgent than the Knight Bus. Without public knowledge that they were your idea and founding.” Draco snorted.

Harry muttered something about noisy blonds that could not keep their mouth shut.

“Are you going to confess what your projects are about, Harry?” Severus inquired smirking.

“I'm experimenting with a combination of charms and runes to convert magic into electricity, they are working quite well for any devices from the size of a radio and larger even in purely magical environment but I'm still adjusting smaller devices. I want to transfer the muggle idea of mobile phones and internet too...” Harry sighed and confessed.

Hermione and Ron blinked, that it was already working was news for them, too, but the other three looked at him with blank faces.

“Harry, if you ever complain about being bored I will sneak your projects to the other professors.” Pansy replied tonelessly.

“With Madam Pomfrey in my neck and McGonagall on my case I won't have time for anything else than school. Besides I left everything except two books at home.” Harry deflected.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 9 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. A step forward and another step into chaos

AN: I hope you forgive me if I won't answer each very short review like “update soon” in future ;) But thank you for all reviews. It's always a big motivation to receive them^^ So up to the story:

Disclaimer: as usual not mine beside the story plot.

.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 10 – a step forward and another step into chaos x-x-x-x-x-x

.

In the evening after their first lessons Severus and Harry ate alone in their rooms – after Hermione had been shown the kitchen as proof that they had the means to cook for themselves. The kitchen was even stocked. Harry mixed up a nice lasagne.

Severus had known since last year that Harry could cook and why, but he did not know how well and that he liked it.

“This is good.” He complimented curtly and tuck in.

They did not speak any more during their meal but it was not uncomfortable.

“The soul crystal revealed that we're soulmates... but why did you not notice earlier that I'm your mate, I thought magical creatures have their own ways to identify them?” Harry asked after they had finished and a house-elf cleared the table for them.

“Nightshades once used the soul crystal as a protection because they can only feed off their mates despite being able to consummate other foods. Actually it had been one of my kind who created it to find their soulmates, the best match possible and to seal the inheritance until they find their mates. As you know nightshades are the only sexual beings that are able to prevent their inheritance to come through due staying virgin. Once registered the seal of the artefact protects us from temptations. In rare cases it goes as far as suppressing any sexual desire. It even protected me during the wizarding wars because Voldemort wanted the best potions master on his side and the only step up that I still missed was sexual potions. He knew about my registration, the sexual magic and my inheritance so he left me out of any sexual punishments or rewards. As soon as the soul crystal found my soulmate it lifted the seal on my instincts.”

Harry nodded at this and made them a cup of tea. He did not want to dwell on the image of anything Voldemort related and least of all Voldemort combined with sex. That would be a very disturbing picture.

“Won't your instincts push us into completing the bond? I've read that a lot of sexual beings are trying to claim their mate immediately after they found them.”

“It depends, some would say that only desperate incubi and vampires are forcing the consummation. Often when their mate is threatened or in danger. Especially vampires can heal their mate through the mating ritual. But as every human not all sexual beings are the same. You will find a veela who relishes in giving pain as you will find an incubus who has only one mate and stays faithful even if it could kill them slowly due the lack of nutrients. And while my instincts are pushing me, they will stay calm as long as you allow me to touch, don't choose another or are in danger.”

“Well, usually I'm a trouble magnet but Voldy and with him one major issue to my health gone – I don't take DADA any more and the professor is my soulmate, so the defence professor will not try to kill me this year hopefully. That should make my timetable the greatest danger.” Harry winked.

Which was actually not so far off considering how his workload was piling higher and higher.

*

Later they sat together on their settee in front of the fireplace and talked more. This time about interests, favourites and their lives. They felt more comfortable with each other as they got known the other better. Lying in bed together became less awkward than the first nights and Harry cuddled gladly up to Severus.

“I am not certain I should ask, but why are you being that docile to be in my arms? That's not quite the behaviour I would expect – neither with the image of Gryffindor’s golden boy nor of the boy who is unused to physical affection.” Severus questioned but signalised with tightening his arms around the younger male that he was quite pleased with him where he was.

“No nightmares. Long and peaceful sleep without taking dreamless sleep is rare for me. I don't care if it's our incomplete bond or some pheromones you extract or a spell on these rooms but there is something about your presence that comforts me and keeps the nightmares away...” Harry muttered shyly not used to speaking with someone else about his problems. He closed his eyes.

The arms around Harry squeezed lightly and he felt the older male nuzzling his shoulder.

“I understand. I too, have slept better the last nights. The war has left its marks on each of us...”

Harry nodded and sighed with relief. Despite the war not everyone could understand the effects that it had on him. But Severus understood the dread of memories and nightmares only too well.

*.*

The last two mornings Harry had been spared from the embarrassment of being a young man, but this morning Harry's body made him painfully aware that he was young, healthy and had an attractive male in his arms. Slowly he took in his situation without opening his eyes. One of Severus' arms was over his waist and held him close, the other was at his head shifting slightly over his scalp. Their legs were intertwined and left Harry pondering how to leave the bed without waking Severus.

“Don't be embarrassed.” The velvet voice was still hoarse from sleep. The hand at Harry's scalp made him tilting his head up. Black eyes filled with desire met lightly confuses, green eyes.

They stared at each other without uttering one word. Finally Severus closed the gap between them and captured Harry in another gentle kiss.

Harry returned the kiss just as gently. They shifted positions till Severus lay on top, pressing their clothed erections together. Harry gasped and Severus deepened their kiss. With slow movements the older man mapped out Harry's mouth with his tongue and coaxed him into action.

With uncertain gestures Harry moved along with his partner, rubbing their bodies together. He let one hand move up and scrapped softly over the other's scalp while he caressed with the other hand the naked back. Severus own hands were not idle either and explored his exposed skin.

Harry moaned into the mouth that still held him captive when he reached completion. He grasped for air and heard Severus' heavy breathing. After another short and much chaster kiss Severus grabbed his wand and spelled them clean.

“Too soon?” Severus whispered into his ear, caressing Harry's flushed face. Obviously he was afraid that he had spooked Harry with his actions.

But Harry shook his head.

“It felt great.” He confessed smiling despite his embarrassment. “Beats wanking myself in the cold shower.”

Harry jumped into action to override the intimacy of the situation. It was just half past five in the morning but minutes later they were showered and clothed.

“Early riser?” He asked the older man. Neither of them had set an alarm but they had both been awake around five.

“Indeed. What are you usually doing this early?” Severus inquired.

Harry explained his training last year as the other wizard had only seen a part of it and that he was usually still keeping fit in the morning in the gym at his home. Severus offered to give him sword lessons as he too liked to stay fit but did not have a sparing partner and at Hogwarts the possibilities were rather limited.

This morning though they only prepared for their classes. Severus had Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fourth year first while Harry had potions.

*

The whole first week the professors recapped the last years but pushed already ahead and gave them lot of homework. Suspiciously, they gave for the seventh year the assignments not verbally but written for each student and they had to make rather portfolios and projects spread over the term than weekly homework essays. The professors said it was for their own good to be able to spread their work as they saw fit. The portfolio had to be handed in a month before their NEWT exams.

Friday afternoon of the first week found Harry sitting in the common room of the seventh years waiting for his friends to turn up after their lessons. They had DADA, Divination/Ancient Runes last on Fridays.

“Mate, your soulmate is a sadist. A great defence teacher but a sadist...” Ron groaned in greeting right after he had entered together with Pansy the privacy ward that Harry had already spun around them.

“The best defence teachers often are, Ron. I had him, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and Moony on my case last year. They don't know mercy. Be happy you don't have any of them one-on-one training for a war. I did not pass my mastery on nothing...”

They were interrupted by Hermione and Draco who banged their folders noisily on the table. Hermione was already shifting between her portfolios and held three out for Harry to take.

“Here, someone snitched to Professors Babbling, Vector and Burbage that you got Os in your retaken OWLs in their subjects and they think you should get a chance to try for NEWT as well.”

“I want the past years back... then it has been at least only the DADA prof who was out to get me...” Harry complained but took a look into the portfolios.

“Maybe I should turn in my project it should get them off my case... I would have done the required work...Here take please a look at my other folders, I want to know if they are really giving me more or other work than you...” Harry took his other folders out of his satchel and read his Ancient Runes assignment.

“Whoa mate... that's even worse. Our works are in the end only minor projects and essays spread over the year. You will have your work cut out for you this year...” Ron blinked at the charms folder the other three of the quartet and even Neville, Seamus, Blaise and Dean who had joined them read together through his files.

“Create or enhance a potion. Create or change a spell, Harry are they trying to kill you due to overwork?” Dean glanced at his friend.

“Transfigure a stone and/or jewel into an animal and observe length and stability of the transfiguration and behaviour of the animal in comparison to the used power-level and quality of the stone. Well we have to do the same but not with a jewel and just for a few days.”

“All professors have gone mad!” Harry exclaimed annoyed, “Even subjects I don't even take here at school. What's next? Additional mastery in Defence? Writing a book about the true history of Slytherin?”

“Probably not, you have already a mastery in Defence and you're planing to write that book somewhere in the future.” Neville commented absently while browsing through the next folder – Herbology.

Seamus, Dean and Blaise turned around, they had not known that little detail yet.

“Master of Defence already? Harry, could you not teach us instead?” Dean pleaded.

“Nope, not happening. I'd like to survive this term.”

“Did not Professor Sprout say that you don't have to attend her class any more due to the different behaviour of the plants to your magic? Why do you have to do the folders though?” Neville asked still looking at the folder.

Harry groaned in remembrance of the disaster class the day before.

*** Flashback***

“ _Morning Harry. Ready for more interesting plants? We had theory and revision last lesson so we'll do something practical today.” Neville greeted him enthusiastically._

“ _I'm looking forward for a class where I'm not expected to do differently as in other subjects.” Harry snorted and joined his friends in front of greenhouse six._

_Professor Sprout greeted them cheerfully and in the same tone she started her lesson about the shy Kilian vines. Their flowers and the essence of their vines were highly curative but would lose any positive effect as soon they were harvested violently. The better they liked you the higher the quality and they could read your magical aura. It was said that they could also grow wonderful fruits which can be produced very expensive wine but the chance to get the rare fruits were very low._

_Harry and Neville stepped into the greenhouse and chose a corner. They vines were shy so they had to find them first._

“ _Professor Sprout? I thought the vines were shy?” Neville asked ten minutes later while the other students were still searching._

“ _But they are, Mr. Longbottom...” She had to stop at the unusual sight._

_Harry was covered in Kilian vines and even other plants in the greenhouse seemed facing the young wizard._

“ _Oh dear, Mr. Potter. Let's see... have you been after attaining your animagus, the ritual or your maturity in a greenhouse or near plants or animals?” She chuckled as Harry shook his head and swatted a vine that tried to wind around him._

“ _No filled greenhouse, professor, and in Care of magical Creatures we had theory only because our projects were not born yet. What does it have to do with this?” Harry pointed annoyed at the vine that winded around his arms._

“ _We all know that you are the most powerful wizard of your time. If we ever had want to see a proof this would have been it. Flora and Fauna magical and mundane are attracted to pure and high magic. I'm afraid you are exempted from your Herbology NEWTs and ComC as well because not the same rules in handling are working for you. While others would probably not even find a vine it will try to feed you to prove it has the best fruits to offer. You will get for these subjects a note on your certificate without a mark. Every master would take you as apprentice but I can't let you stay in classes you would disturb the usual behaviour of the plants. All your works would probably have the sentence 'normally the plant x would be quite dangerous but towards my person it was very friendly' somewhere in it. You can't be tested with standard exams, I will notify the headmaster, who will explain it to the department of education. They will note it in your NEWTs file.”_

_After her lecture she helped Harry out of the vines and offered to tutor him Thursdays before lunch to learn to control the plants._

***Flashback end***

“Has Hagrid spoken to you about this as well?” Hermione inquired.

“Yes, I'm exempt there as well but I get a newborn Lythim as a project to take care of. Where did he find a Lythim? I could not even find out what a Lythim is.”

“And in Herbology you have to write a small essays about the different plants and how your power level influence them. Essays to cease the curiosity of herbologists.” Neville commented still flipping through the folders.

“Ah... lucky you. The portfolio will be submitted as your Herbology work instead of the exam at the end of the term...The department of education will hand it over to an examination board of Herbology masters to check if you could gain your NEWT despite not being able to do the standard tests. In the end you only have to write ' Kilian vines liked to wind around me.' The mandatory minimum length is one inch. They just want to satisfy their curiosity. No textbook work, just personal experience.” Neville showed him the note from Madam Sprout at the end of the folder which contained the requirements.

“ComC as well.” Blaise held up another note that he had found in the folder.

“I don't know if I should envy or pity you. At least our work won't be torn to pieces by a jury full of masters.” Dean commented.

“Oh, I don't know. I would like to write just a few inches about my own experience without comparing textbooks.” Ron looked a bit enviously at the folders.

“Don't you dare to take the easy way out, Harry Potter. You will do the research properly.” Hermione bristled.

Neville shook his head and handed over the note.

“No, here it's written down in the requirements. Only personal experiences. It's really just to satisfy their curiosity and by giving him school work they found the easiest way to get the information.”

“Hermione, I have to do enough in other classes. Why should I not exploit this? It's not as if I would gain a normal NEWT with or without the folder.” Harry placated the witch and let her even copy his assignments.

“Hermione, you know that the professors would not accept this if you turn this in instead of your own work?” Draco pointed out.

“They would not ignore the better work.” Hermione huffed.

“No, they are only allowed to give you a Troll for this. Because these are not your assignments.” Pansy answered.

“And how would you know this?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

“Easy, he did try it once in Transfiguration.” Pansy poked Draco in the ribs.

Hermione sighed and stopped copying the assignments. She had to believe her Slytherins about this as she had always done more than required but never other assignments in school work and Harry's portfolios looked very differently in some part. They collected their things and decided to spend a bit time in the common rooms of their respective houses. As seventh years they had not spent much time there lately. Harry chose to go back to his own room instead. He did not feel like being stared at today.

*.*

A few hours later Severus found him bowed over his timetable and folders. In the faculty meeting earlier he had been told the newest developments and Harry had been a topic on his own. Dumbledore had also the affinity to animals, but he had been much older than Harry when he had acquired the ability and he had confessed that they had not talked to each other in private since their disagreement the year before. He was also not as healthy as he had once been. The old curse on him and his high age and stress were killing him slowly.

“Trying to figure out a new study plan?” He finally asked after observing a few minutes.

“Yes... trouble has found me again, two classes less but more workload how could that happen?...” Harry shook his head and pushed his folders aside. The workload with Herbology and ComC might have been lessened but the additional folders for Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy was piling on his timetable.

“And why is it that, despite knowing that the headmaster shares the same problem with the magical fauna, you did not seek him for help?”

Harry looked down his face closing off.

“I've never felt more betrayed as right after Sirius' death. Instead of informing and teaching me he kept his secrets and raised me like a sheep for slaughter. He had never planned for me to live further than the last battle. He had everything planned. Last year he wanted to feed me bits about the Horcruxes and lead me on a scavenger’s hunt, this year which should have ended with the great battle where I confront Voldy and die in the end for the greater good. He did not even try to look for an alternative way to get rid of the Horcrux in my scar. But I pushed back too far in my very first occlumency lesson with him and got into his memories instead. The rest you know. I haven't talked to him any more after this and I don't intend to. I had made it clear that I won't speak to him until it was school related and even then only in presence of my head of house.”

“The headmaster wanted just to give you a good childhood.” Severus knew that the ancient man was manipulative and a fool but by no means evil even if it would look like from Harry's perspective.

“What childhood? My relatives were convicted of child abuse and neglect. I think that tells everything about my so called childhood.” Harry snarled, “Which child is led by a manipulative old bastard into traps and riddles followed by life-endangering adventures in the name for the greater good as test if I will be able to handle my fate that he had planned for me. That I will walk willingly into my death for the greater good. And he can't tell me that the wards did not tell him about Voldemort who possessed Quirrell, the dark and evil artefact that gave Riddle through Ginny the chance to sic the basilisk on us, the Dementors and animagi in third year, the whole disaster of the Triwizard Tournament or even the blood quill in my fifth year. The Philosopher's stone in my first year was not even warded. We got in with a first year spell the whole thing was nothing but a bad joke.”

Harry ranted and did not even notice that Severus had already gone very pale at the mention of child abuse but as Harry recapped his past school years he was horrified. While Harry kept on ranting he stepped in and enclosed him into a tight embrace holding his young mate close.

“They were that bad? You have become quite the occlumens if you were able to show me that many memories without showing too much about your childhood. Are they in prison now?” Severus asked soothingly and stroked Harry's back and neck, calming the phoenix animagus down.

“They are not in prison only community services and a very high fine. The judges made clear that they were only spared prison because I wished so. They have to pay me back. All of the money from the government and from my parents vaults that they got to take care of me but never spent on me. They even had to correct my image as they liked to spread around my parents were the worst of kind and I could not be any better. Marge Dursley has lost her dogs and the worst had to be put down. My mundane barrister works together with a squib, a witch and a goblin to keep the wizarding world out of the loop. I have even gone as far as to sign them on. As I'm unfortunately a very public person, everything goes through them now. A hint of slander or using my name without permission and they are on the case. But I don't think I have to be afraid of the Daily Prophet, my name is a bit dangerous to anger.” Harry managed a small smirk though he was still a bit upset.

“A bit dangerous?” Severus snorted. His mate held the combined power of the houses of Potter and Black that was political suicide to go against two ancient houses and the saviour to boot.

“I've never told you my full name, have I?”

“Harry James Potter-Black, I assume.” Severus replied emotionless. Harry snorted.

“I wish... my full name is Harry James Rhys Evan Potter-Black-Flamel-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell. I had to do an inheritance ritual at Gringotts because the mixed mundane-magical contract for my law firm did not accept 'Harry James Potter'. I had simply assumed I had a third name which someone forgot to tell me...” Harry sneered.

Severus could not help it he laughed out loud.

“Oh, Harry, only you. You know if someone wants to impress you they would announce you at official functions with your whole name and titles, I assume with each of your names you have one?”

Harry nodded not really happy about this aspect.

“I think you would be safer to introduce me as Harry or you would need hours to recite every name, title and house...” Harry chuckled weakly and leant further into Severus' arms. He took his timetable back into his hands and stroke out Herbology and ComC and added the additional hour with Madam Sprout and Hagrid.

Mo: NEWT Potions, free– Lunch- free, free, (after 17:00)Warding, SP

Tue: NEWT Transfiguration, free – lunch – free, free

Wed: free, NEWT Potions -lunch – NEWT Charms, Healing

Thur: free, Sprout– lunch – free, Charms

Fr: Transfiguration, free, lunch – Hagrid

Sat: 13-15 ancient arts, 15-19 healing

Sun: 10-11 BSM and 13-14 Rituals

“Nice if someone would look at this they would think you were doing only three NEWTs and with the one you already have it would be four NEWTs.” Severus glanced at Harry.

“Not listed are the portfolios for Herbology and ComC which will be graded by a board of masters and Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, the latter because it is an easy NEWT for a muggle raised wizard and you won't be able to do anything muggle related without it. The magical world is that backwards that they can't imagine that a muggleborn or raised would be able to do anything muggle related without a NEWT in muggle studies. I need it if I want credibility for my plans for education, orphanage and a few other ideas.”

With a heavy heart Severus left his mate on the settee where he was editing his timetable again and walked over to his own desk to grade the summer essays. The first week was always a bit slow in work but his leisure time was different to other years before. He spent time with Harry and their sexual lessons now. Their Sexual Potions professor did not mince matters and had told them very bluntly about the different flow of magic during various pleasuring techniques. They had a month to hand in their first potion. As the actual brewing could not proceed in the lesson it was a purely theoretical one. In the two hours they learnt about techniques, ingredients and the potions. The first one was personalised lube. It was the easiest one and did not specify the positions and did not require penetration during the brewing. He would try to convince Harry to turn in two – one for each of them as brewer and partner – and as potions master he would not agree to turn in something less than a perfect potion. Considering the unusual distraction while brewing it was possible that they would not succeed on their first try.

Severus glanced up as he heard the other desk chair scrubbing over the floor.

His soulmate offered him a smile while sitting down at the desk opposite to his. Together they worked in comfortable silence. Harry on his folders and Severus reading and correcting essays. Two hours later Harry decided that he had enough and distracted the older man away from the papers.

He stepped behind the nightshade and started to caress the stiff neck. Like lightning Severus grabbed the teasing hand.

“Harry, you should not tease an unbound nightshade if you are not planning to take it further.” He warned softly.

“And if I want to?” Harry leant forward and whispered seductively into his ear.

With a low growl Severus pulled him onto his lap and kissed the willing mouth.

Harry's arms embraced his neck carding his fingers through the long black strands. Emboldened through Harry's responses Severus explored the still clothed body finally cupping the younger man's behind. Harry moaned and broke the kiss to breath.

Severus kissed and licked his throat and shoulders getting frustrated with the amount of clothes.

“May I propose to take this into our bedroom?” He asked huskily between scraping his teeth over the exposed neck. Harry high due to their actions (and probably nightshade pheromones too) nodded.

Severus carried Harry to their bed where immediately the spell banished their clothes as soon as they lay down.

Severus took his time teasing and exploring his mate. Kissing and licking his way down till he reached the boxers. He hesitated and looked up. Harry's eyes were dilated in lust and the teen nodded his consent. Instincts took over. He teased, licked and sucked the exposed erection while he reached down with one hand and slipped a finger inside of Harry's virgin hole.

Harry gasped and whispered the cleaning and lubrication spell. Severus' chuckle gave him a short break.

“You might want to train your wandless magic. It's rather disconcerting to feel not only my lover's anus cleaning and lubricating but mine as well.”

Before Harry could answer Severus kissed him again while entering the next finger. The magic that surrounded them was humming and destroyed any doubts in their minds.

“Relax, that might hurt a bit for your first time.” Severus lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and pushed as gently as possible his throbbing penis inside the stretched anus.

Severus waited for Harry to relax around him distracting him with small nips and kisses.

“I'm fine. Please move.” Harry whispered and moved a bit. Severus did not need more encouragement and thrust into him. They moved together in their intimate embrace. They did not last long and with one final thrust Harry tensed up as he came with a soundless cry. Severus exposed his fangs and sank them into his mate before he followed suit.

Gasping for air they lay next to each other with a sated smile on their faces. When Severus could think again he licked the bite wound clean which closed instantly.

“And what are you intending to do with my cleaned and lubricated posterior?” Severus breathed teasingly into Harry's ear after he had caught his breath. Harry moaned when the magic of youth kicked in. With a swift motion he exchanged positions and lay on top of the older nightshade with the solely intention to return the experience.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 10 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. KO

X-x-x-x-x chapter 11 – KO x-x-x-x-x-x

Teenage hormones and nightshade mating pheromones could be a very bad combination as they both found out in the next morning.

Harry groaned as he woke up. His whole body was sore and completely spent.

“Any regrets?” Severus' concerned voice interrupted his basking in sore but very satisfied muscles. He blinked his eyes open and met Severus' inquiring look.

“I will never mock pheromones and teenage hormones ever again. But I don't regret it. Weird, isn't it?” Harry smiled and kissed the worried look off his face.

“Does that mean we are bonded now?”

Severus gave him a small smile.

“Indeed. You are mine now and I'm yours.”

The younger wizard replied with a smile of his own and observed the changes in Severus or the lack of. It seemed everything a bit surreal and fast. He was bonded, a stronger bond than marriage but he did not feel different...that reminded him...

“Are there no typical features to recognise a nightshade? You look a bit younger and your features are softer but not much and your whole character has been less tense and softer since school start.”

“I won't age any more but otherwise there are no other physical changes. I did gain a kind of thrall like a vampire but much weaker and extractable fangs to feed on blood but the similarity stops there. Same with the incubus. No more physical power no changes in appearance. Only a new diet. Not every magical creature is that different as humans. And to my change of character. Have we ever met outside of our rooms since then?”

Harry stretched and pushed himself into action, musing about Severus' words. True they had indeed mostly spent their time alone in their rooms. They did not meet in the halls or class any more and in the rare cases that his friends had visited he did not say much or was even long with them. Harry got up and pulled Severus with him under the shower. After a lazy exploration and the fun of a shared shower they had breakfast together. Despite their nightly activity they had not slept as long as a week ago.

During breakfast, which Dobby had brought them into their quarters, they discussed their new life together. Their arrangements at Hogwarts were quite set, but Harry was in his last year and Severus did not intend on continuing teaching now that he was free of Dumbledore's manipulations and the dark lord.

“You could move in with me. Emmy will be pleased to have more inhabitants...” Harry trailed off not knowing if he was too blunt.

“Emmy?”

“Emerald Lair. She became a bit sentient after I had hit maturity in the ritual chambers of my home...” Harry confessed sheepishly.

Severus blinked and shook his head. Other sentient magical houses had needed a long time to develop their awareness and had been continuously exposed to magic.

“You have already seen her. We could change it a bit to accommodate your needs for research...”

“Harry,” Severus interrupted, “I'll be grateful if you let me use your lab. It's designed well. I could start an owl potions business and brew for hospitals and apothecaries when I'm not researching. Spinner's End – my old home – was burnt down by Death Eaters right after Voldemort's fall. I'll be grateful that I don't need to buy a new house after term.”

Harry was glad that they would not argue about living arrangements and work places in the near future. He did not want to leave Emerald but he also would have felt bad if Severus was ripped out of his comfort zone.

*.*

The next hours till lunch time Harry spent with his other friends and left Severus to entertain himself – probably with his essays. He also had his first Ancient Arts lesson after mealtime and was anxious to learn more about it.

“Congratulations, Phoenix.” Luna greeted him dreamingly as he entered the Room of Requirement. It was the only place they could think about that could everyone of his friends reach. The DoM Five as they were called jokingly sat together with their partners/room-mates.

“Congratulations for what?” Ron asked plainly the others were confused too.

“To his bonding of course.” The girl smiled broadly. Harry blushed under the pressure of unbelieving faces.

“Er thank you, Luna.” he muttered.

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny cooed together understanding at once what had happened. The boys just shrugged not knowing what to say.

“So we will have to tell mum? She would never forgive us if she should have no family present for your soulmate.” Ron grinned.

“And I hope you plan on an official party. Mum would never forgive you if you don't celebrate your bonding even if its not formal like a classic marriage.” Ginny giggled.

“Ugh... I have not even told Remus...” Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“We will get all big families and drag you two along and intertwine you as tight as possible in our families so you can enjoy life even if we are long gone. It would be a shame if magic would die slowly because you lose your interest in the living.” Luna added dreamingly her eyes far away.

Harry sighed. So even Luna – the true seer of their group – had already seen it. The possibility of becoming immortal increased again...

“We have already wondered how your animagus and soulmate would influence your lifetime.” Draco replied and handed him a butterbeer.

“You will learn to live. Nightshades and phoenixes are immortal. It takes no genius to guess what this means to you as you have proven that you have most of the abilities of a natural phoenix like tears and flashing in your phoenix form.” Hermione added.

“I've talked with the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff once. She warned me about the possibility. I guess I will learn to live with a very long life. As long Severus stays with me I won't be alone. But I don't want to come to terms with losing you before our lives have begun. How has your first week been?”

Harry listened to the others recap their week as they share most of the classes it was obvious that he did not mean school related things. The awkwardness of the couples in their rooms from which only Dean and Neville were spared as they were not enrolled in magical classes. They envied him that his bonding with Severus had gone smoothly but he had the soulmate bonus.

*.*

Harry left them after lunch and walked into ancient arts together with Dean. The other boy was a good artist and wanted to see the magical and ancient side as well.

They sat down in the nearly empty classroom. Only five others had applied as well and Harry was surprised to find Blaise. He had not mentioned it earlier when they had sat together.

An old wizard stepped into the classroom and sighed when he counted his students. He was tall and burly and wore a deep purple robe.

“Welcome to Ancient Arts, my name is Philip Pomfrey and yes before you ask: I'm related to Madam Pomfrey. I'm her brother. As you can see this class is always small and more of a club than class so you may call me Philip as I will call you by first names. We artists have to stick together. The art of design and creating art and craftwork with the means of magic is a very tiring field of magic and unfortunately a lot of wizards and witches drop the class before New Year, too. Over the time only two or three artists are staying and even less continue crafting after school. It's a dying art. The only spells you will be learning are preservation, duplication and animation and you will learn quickly that for really long lasting crafts like the portraits here in the castle or the statues you will need rituals. Real magical artists are rare.”

He handed them each a piece of wood and explained how to weave their magic around the block with their wands.

“Usually you would use the same methods as the muggles and only let flow your magic into your work. But wood can be worked with a wand alone so there is no need for the more complex methods yet.”

The students closed their eyes and tried to picture their work. Wood was not the easiest material but they could work with a wand and of all materials which could be worked on with a wand it was the easiest. Clay was the easiest to form but they needed to be able to let their magic flow through their hands without wand. Harry had to think about Remus and with him came back the memories of a grim-like dog. Playful and teasingly it jumped around a proud stag and a noble wolf.

Harry felt his magic flowing.

“Good, very good, Harry. Let them play. Don't you feel it, they want to play give them the freedom to do so.”

The voice of Mr. Pomfrey sounded from far away but his magic reacted. Padfoot had always wanted to play and to measure his strength with Prongs and Moony. They would want to run but never too far from each other. They would stay together playing, running but never astray and would stop if told so.

With a snap Harry was thrown off his trance and swayed a bit. A hand steadied him while he blinked and shook his head trying to clear his view.

“Hey, Harry are you alright?” Blaise's voice drifted through his foggy mind.

“Mate, come on. I don't want to explain Hermione what has happened.” Dean fanned him fresh air.

“That's not quite unusual for a first try. I'm sorry that I misjudged the power behind the flow of magic or else I would not have edged you on to animate them at the same time and without the spell. None of you are used to this kind of exertion which is why we usually start small. Don't try to make it too detailed for the first try. You don't have to see each hair of fur or blade of grass.”

Philip Pomfrey clapped his hands and turned the attention back to himself and urged the others to try something less artistic than Harry.

Finally Harry had rested enough to think clearly again. He blinked a last time and looked at his work. Four small animals ran around his table. A grim-like dog exactly like Padfoot, even complete with his shaggy fur and playful eyes, nudged a noble wolf into his game. The proud stag nuzzled a graceful doe that had lilies around her neck and ankles.

“Stop.” He whispered simply and all four animals froze in place on a thin and wooden plate length and wide had similar size as his laptop at home.

“Harry, are you alright now?” Dean looked up from his work. He had managed to create a nice, smooth bowl and a banana, Blaise next to him a chiselled apple and a pear which he had put into the bowl to make it a fruit bowl.

“Yeah... but that had been weird...” Harry was the only one who had created something more complex at the end of the lesson. To let their magic flow without a spell as help either spoken or not was not easy to focus.

“Ah, you must have been out when Philip had explained this. It's like a sportsman: fit and trained in his sport but if he had to use other muscles he would be drained too even if he had the endurance to continue. He gushed over your work for about fifteen minutes, I don't think he would let you go after this.” Blaise smirked at the last part.

Harry groaned just what he needed: an obsessed artist.

“I have to go to his obsessed sister now, see you at dinner.”

They parted ways. Blaise and Dean walked back to their tower and Harry towards the hospital wing. Where he got a lecture about draining arts and control over the flow of magic.

But at the same time she was delighted that he was already able to uses his magic this way. Wandless and used in the medical field it was what healers called healing hands. She made quite clear that she wanted to see him at least once a week even after he had finished at Hogwarts no matter what he wanted to do after school because it would be a shame to not learn this field of magic when he showed that much aptitude.

Four hours later instead of the appointed two Harry walked into the Room of Requirement to meet his friends. On his way he made a detour to the kitchen to eat and his rooms (access in that many points of the castle had its benefits) to leave his satchel and craftwork.

Wordlessly he let himself slump into a beanbag chair. Exhaustion was written all over his face and posture.

“By Merlin and Morgana... Harry I don't think I even dare to ask how it went.” Hermione stated staring at their friend.

Harry lifted his hand in acknowledgement but did not say anything. Luna stared at Harry for a while before getting up. She left the room without disturbing the flow of discussion around them. Ron and Draco played chess, the others discussed their day. The whole time Harry gave no sigh of movement.

Twenty minutes later Luna came back and held out a vial towards Harry. Harry glanced up and eyed the potion.

“Pepper-up, Luna? Thank you, but I can't take any more. Poppy had already given me some after lessons.” He said tiredly.

“Shame. Well, keep it. You never know when the next professor tires you out.”

Harry put the potion in his pocket but sat up and tried to join the discussions.

Ron and Draco – both captains discussed Quidditch for a while and the others were playing exploding snap.

*.*

“We should wake him...” Pansy mused looking at Harry who had fallen asleep curled up in his beanbag. It was already nearing curfew.

“The Pomfrey siblings have really tired him out.” Blaise commented. Luna giggled and got up to her feet.

“No need. We should go.”

Luna took Neville's hand and dragged him along out of the room. Ginny shrugged and followed her with Dean and Seamus.

“What? She says we should leave him be and everyone follows? Does she not care? I thought you are friends.” Draco ranted.

“That's right. But Luna does not see the world like we do. Sometimes she sees things we others don't. She's not a seer in the strict meaning but when she gets like this it's a safe guess that she had a premonition. In this case I think we forgot that Harry has a soulmate with a fresh bond, a nightshade will feel and find his mate.” Hermione explained to the Slytherins.

“Or in other words, let's disappear so my godfather can collect his lover boy?” Draco asked bluntly.

Hermione and Pansy exchanged a look and dragged the three awake males out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

True to their assumption Severus was waiting in the shadows. Through the bond he had felt Harry's exhaustion and the two Pomfreys had warned him. He had not kept his soulmate a secret between his colleagues and everyone had been happy for them. But as bond-mate he was entitled to be informed about his health.

When the last teen had disappeared in Hogwarts' halls he stepped into the room and picked up his sleeping mate.

“Severus....” Harry breathed quietly and snuggled into the arms of the potion master. Severus observed him fondly and kissed the top of Harry's hair.

With a small 'pop' the room of requirement bestowed him with another door which led directly into their chambers, sparing Severus to carry his mate through half Hogwarts.

“My my, Severus, what have you done with the poor lad?” Salazar teased. Usually the four founders respected their privacy and they had their communal portrait and only that in the living room. But it was at last not every day that the nightshade carried his younger mate into the rooms.

“As if you don't already know, Lord Slytherin. Harry had Ancient Arts and Healing today.” Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and continued his way into the bedroom.

The charm on their bed was quite useful in this situation. As soon as Harry lay under the covers he was stripped down to his boxers and Severus too. The latter tucked them in and followed Harry fast to sleep.

*.*

In the next morning Harry woke up a bit disorientated. He could not remember how he got into his bed. With a wave of his hand he cast the tempus spell. Seven o'clock was quite good for him on a Sunday. It was the first morning that he woke up alone.

“Good morning, Harry. I had thought you would sleep longer today.” Severus greeted the young wizard. He was wrapped in a towel, his hair still wet.

“Morning, Severus. Have you been awake for long?”

“Just long enough to shower.” The older man answered and stole a kiss from the half awake teen.

Harry smiled at Severus but left the bed and stretched.

“How did I get into bed? The last I remember is that I met with my friends in the Room of Requirement.”

“And that's where I collected you last night.” Severus smirked at the teen who was embarrassed by being tucked into bed like a baby.

After a quick breakfast they brewed together a pepper-up potion to get used to each other while brewing. Especially because Severus was a perfectionist with everything concerning potions but he learnt quickly that Harry had not achieved his O last year on his fame and he was a bit surprised that the younger male had fun brewing when no one tried to sabotage his potion.

They had just finished as Professor Keith stepped through their portrait. To say that the incubus was pleased with their development would be an understatement.

Broadly grinning he stated that they could speed up. Usually the professors had planned the first two to four lessons just for getting to know their partner and let them figure out their positions.

He chucked his plan back into his satchel and handed them dildos.

“This test would usually follow after the first month and your year mates would get a lot of homework just about their partners. The green dildos are charmed to test your cleaning and lubrication spell inside your partner. They are linked to your magical signature and the evaluation sheet in my folder.”

Alan Keith shoved the green dildos in their hands and conjured with a flick of his wand quill and parchment. Harry felt rather ambushed and stared uncertainly at Severus. He had not planned on a surprise test and calmed down a bit to see the same in Severus' eyes.

He took a deep breath and kissed Severus on his lips in encouragement. The older wizard returned the kiss and pressed his lips gently on Harry's forehead.

“Don't worry. We will be great.”

“Would it be cheating if I cast a privacy ward?” Harry grinned. Professor Keith had not told them that they could not cast anything else beside the two spells. While he weaved the ward and added a screen Severus' tense shoulders relaxed. They were both not keen on having someone watching them. Voyeurism was not a kink of either of them.

“Cast the spells first on me.” Severus encouraged Harry and loosened his pants beneath the robes and turned around. Taking another deep breath Harry stepped closer and kissed Severus' neck before casting the spells. He used the outer robes as an additional screen and slipped beneath pulling the pants down and kissed the exposed bottom. Harry stretched Severus with his fingers until he was sure he would not hurt his mate with the green sex toy. A beep signalised that the dildo had finished the test and Harry released the older wizard.

After another deeper kiss they changed roles and Severus granted him the same care.

Still blushing a bit they banished the screen fully clothed and handed the dildos with a chest back. They were greeted by a pouting incubus.

“And here I hoped you would deign little me with a nice show. But full points for taking care of your partner despite the exam. You both took a great risk with the privacy ward and screen because it could have been cheating but chose to pay more heed to your partner's comfort than possible marks. That's really good. You already know the core of my next lectures and we can skip the embarrassing parts for anything more hand on you will get special test sheets or items so you can do any practical parts in private and only ask for advice should it not work. This test is not about the spell exam but mainly as a test on how important your partner is to you. In sexual magic it's not important to gain a certain effect through a specified technique. It's more important that you are comfortable with yourselves and each other. If you notice that your partner can't find anything enjoyable with certain technique or pain, drop it. Sexual magic won't work at all if not all involved are comfortable. Nearly every technique can be exchanged with another. While in rituals you need the symbolism you will need in potions for example the flow of magic behind it. So your next homework will be that you experiment with each other and observe the feeling of your magic. As you have completed your bond early you have till the end of November. In the following lessons I will introduce you to several techniques and how they effect the flow of your magic while Helena will cover the symbolism. See you next week.” With these parting words he wrote a big O on an empty sheet of parchment and banished the chest with the dildos and the test-parchment without even glancing at them.

*

Speechless the couple stared at the now closed door.

“Did he just say that we are ahead about nearly two months?” Harry asked emotionless.

“Indeed.”

“And that we have to experiment with each other?”

“Indeed.”

“And that the whole test was not about the spells but our dealings with each other?”

“Indeed. I assume it shall teach us that in these classes marks are not important as we won't really gain marks. Have you already done our ritual assignment between all your work?”

“Indeed.” Harry retorted with a wide grin.

He had found a list of ritual equipment in one of their books and had only to add the descriptions and functions. It had been a bit research work and nothing complicated.

“Would you like to brew with me tonight?” Severus proposed and the glint in his eyes told Harry that he did not mean pepper-up.

“I'd love to. I'll see you later after lunch.” Harry smiled and left to meet his friends. He found them in the tower's common room doing homework.

“But 'mione, we've got time. The folders are not due till May.” Ron whined.

“Ronald, we only have portfolios in classes we share with Harry. We have DADA tomorrow and you have not even started.” The witch huffed much to the amusement of the other six of their group.

“I knew it. The folders were only an excuse for the professors to give me other work.” Harry smirked. Only Draco and Blaise noticed the newcomer.

“Had fun in BSM?” Blaise asked curiously, out of the group only Dean and Neville were not enrolled in sexual magic class. He knew very well that Harry almost always weaved a privacy ward so he did not have to watch his words.

“If you call a surprise test fun? We were told that we made good progress and Professor Keith had antedated the planned test about four weeks. Situation like this makes me wishing I could share the class with you lot. Because of the privacy spells I can't tell you much but the first two to four weeks are all about getting known each other. Obviously the soul-bond-bonus speeded up the progress.” Harry shrugged at the last part.

“We will need the time. Most of us are virgins and quite a few of us were not even friends before or were surprised with the gender of their partner. I had never pegged myself of being gay.” Seamus replied nonchalantly turning his attention from Ron and Hermione to Harry.

“Too right. We are still not comfortable around each other to even sleep in the same bed let alone to touch or even see bare skin...” Draco muttered uncharacteristically.

“I'm curious how this shall work...” Hermione joining the other topic.

“Professor Keith explained that the first assignments are all about getting to know each other. He likes to compare our lessons to his standard class and how much easier and at the same time more complicated a magical sexual creature in the equation could make the class. Don't worry they won't push you into having sex after the first week. They knew they could push us further because of the bond. Magic and pheromones are quite powerful to keep bond-mates comfortable around each other...” Harry explained. He had read about it in his book about sexual creatures. It had explained a lot about the sudden change in Severus and his behaviour towards each other.

“One of these days or when you figured it out for yourself you have to explain it to us what you see in the dungeon bat or if everything is due to pheromones and teenage hormones. Come, let's go to the great hall.” Ron shook his head.

Harry blinked and stared after Ron and the other who were walking ahead to lunch.

Ron had made him think. Was the whole thing nothing more than sex? Harry had obviously tried to see it without any emotion and purely practical. He had gained someone who could share the future with him.

Lost in his thoughts the green-eyed wizard did not pay a lot of attention – neither to his meal, his friends nor the way back to his rooms.

Harry analysed his relationship with Severus. In the past week he got to know the man quite well. He was attracted to the older man without question. The whole time he had been his snarky self but Harry liked the smirking and sarcastic humour. The potions master had also been patient and attentive, showed interest in Harry's projects and was supportive.

“What has you thinking like this?

Harry looked up and saw Severus standing behind him. His hands lay on his shoulders.

“Wondering about our bond. If it's all about sex and pheromones or if there's more.”

Severus sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger wizard.

“You are this understanding that I keep forgetting that you are not another nightshade. For most magical creatures finding their mate is like love at first sight with the difference that they exactly know that this is forever and not a fling. You are understanding, beautiful, charming, powerful and have an even greater heart. But you are also very stubborn, like to act rather than plan out everything, often oblivious to anything emotion related, you can have a rather mean temper and you are unfortunately starved for affection and not as confident as you like to act. You fear that you will wake up alone one day that we will come to our senses and leave the other. I can feel it through our bond. I won't talk about love yet but I'm looking forward to spend my days with you.”

The nightshade kissed Harry's brow and touched his forehead with his own. Harry could not help but smile and leant into the touch.

“Aww, I really like coming to your lessons if I get such cute views.” Helena Keith giggled.

But she did not hesitate to break them apart and shooed them into the ritual room where she conjured desk and chairs.

Her cheerful mood became even more excited when they both handed in their assignments.

“I'm not a magical creature so I can't point you out but Alan has assured us that your bond is complete and your responses to the exam were impressive. As you have already done your homework we can stop pretending that everything in this lesson is about the right equipment. Sure it's important but rituals are one of the most ancient forms of magic and let's face the facts: they did not have equipment of high quality in the past. Rituals are all about intent, symbolism and magic...”

With this she started to tell them about the history of rituals, their uses and their traditions. An hour later Harry recapped their lessons again in few words to Severus. First they learnt about the whole equipment, only to learn a week later that they could enhance the rituals or blessings but they could not fail because of lack of the correct one or of low quality. And the cruel shackles were the first tools that were gone after this. Neither Harry nor Severus had the desire to test steel shackles when softer materials were just as fine. Anything involving pain was thrown out as well. Both wizards had experienced quite their share of pain and did not fancy repetition.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 11 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops....  
> I haven't noticed that I'm not up to date on AO3.  
> My real life has been quite busy the last months but I will continue writing soon, and more importantly : I will update my stories and post here my other works which are gathering dust on ff.net as well.


	12. Chapter 12

x-x-x-x-x-x- chapter 12 x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

They sat together at their desks in their common room. Harry finally wrote to Remus, Lucius, Andromeda and even Mrs. Weasley telling them about his first week at school, his crazy professors and his soulmate. Harry decided there did not exist a good approach to tell them about Severus so he decided to be blunt. Remus had to be told because he was the closest he had as father figure left. The Malfoys and Andromeda because they would need the information to be ready for the social circus and his later lessons on politics and etiquette. The last letter was for Mr. McLane as his law and PR team they needed to be informed as well in order to be able to work effectively.

“Severus, I'm going to the owlery.” He told his distracted mate and was about to walk out of the door when the other stopped him.

“Your owl has decided to become acquainted with my tawny owl Archimedes. She's in the office next to the potion lab. I meant to tell you earlier before Rituals...” Severus trailed off but Harry did not need further clues. They had been a bit distracted. He thanked Severus and left him to read his first years' essays.

Hedwig greeted him at once as soon he had entered the office.

“Hey girl. Ready for a delivery? First Remus, then Molly, Andromeda, Lucius and McLane.”

The snowy owl hooted and snatched the letters before he could tie them and flew through the owl-entry.

Harry stared after her. It seemed she was anxious to deliver mail again and she knew where to wait for an answer and who would send another owl with the reply. He shrugged and went to the lab where Severus waited for him. The professor had graded most of his essays, but he was eager to try the lube potion. They reread the recipe together and collected all ingredients. The only challenge the potion offered was the partner part. Cut the roots and grind the bulbs, add them simmering and so on. Did not sound difficult.

But the partner had to mimic the motions of the cutting and grinding with his fingers inside him and while stirring the partner would also stir... one hand inside him the other around his cock and both of them were not allowed to come till the potion gave a small explosion in the end. It was the easiest potion because it allowed the most deviations.

Behind him Severus changed his clothes to the special brewing robes wearing nothing underneath, to prevent himself from coming too early he slipped on a cock-ring and extended another one to Harry. Taking the hint he also changed.

The robes were black and simple but with additional protections for brewing and slits in various places for easier access without hindering the brewer or reducing the protections of the robe.

Severus closed the distance between them and stole a kiss from his mate. He had felt that Harry became nervous about the whole act.

“Don't give it too much weight. Relax and let us have fun with experimenting. If it does not work we will try again.”

Harry moaned as Severus nipped at his neck his fangs scrapping slightly over the invisible mating mark. The spot had become more sensitive after they had completed their bond. He let himself be dragged towards the worktop. When Severus took position behind him he understood at once that he could start.

When Harry started to prepare the ingredients he felt the cleaning and lubrication spells wash over him. The knife in his right hand and the root in his left hand he cut the roots into stripes like the recipe wanted him to. He had to bite his lips as long fingers ghosted over his bottom and rubbed between the cheeks. The younger male tried his best to ignore the probing fingers that slipped into him and mimicked his own actions as well as possible in the tight place. Finally the root was cut and he put it into the by now simmering water. Severus stilled his actions and pressed his lips on Harry's shoulder his other hand that was not on and in Harry's behind rested on the waist making relaxing circles. For ten minutes it had to simmer while the young animagus would grind the flower bulbs.

Harry was already hard and when Severus crooked his fingers to grind inside of him with painfully slow movements he gasped.

“Don't stop.” Severus breathed into his ear and Harry continued grinding the bulbs. He was panting when the ten minutes ended. The other ingredients were added and the liquid inside of the cauldron became purple, the signal for Harry to stir it seven times in form of an eight. Severus second hand shifted from his waist towards his erection.

After the seventh stir he added the ground bulbs, stirring clockwise twice added one beetle eye and stirred anti-clockwise for another five minutes. All this while Severus was rubbing against his prostate and pretended his erection was a stirring rod.

Just before the potion made a small bang Severus loosened the ring around his penis and with another tug Harry came as the potion exploded controlled.

Harry's breath came in sharp pants and Severus had to stabilise him.

“Perfect, look.” Severus complimented and kissed Harry's temple. With a flick of his wand he cleaned Harry from the sperm.

The teen looked into the potion. Carefully he filled up the first vial. It was perfectly clear and jelly-like. Severus helped to fill another vial and put the rest into a glass container and labelled them. As potion master he would never destroy perfect potions and it was personalised lube... it would become handy.

Harry added a drop of his blood into the first vial and shook it. Instantly it became pitch black. The colour for a bonded mate of a nightshade. If you add blood to the lube it gained the colour of their status. If they had been unbounded it would have been white for unbounded nightshade/mate in case of an incubus it would have shown if they were dominant or submissive. He sniffed at the thick substance.

Severus stepped behind him again and took the vial out of his hands and placed it to the others.

“Perfect.” He purred and kissed and nipped along his neck and throat. Pressing his own erection against Harry. The whole displayed had turned him on. Harry turned around in his arms and captured the teasing lips with his owns. He sat down on the worktop and encircling his legs around Severus' waist.

Both groaned at the additional friction. Harry shifted his robes to accommodate his aroused husband and worked also on the other robe.

“May I?” Severus asked between kissing and nipping the neck.

“Take me, Severus.” Harry hissed in command.

With a swift movement the nightshade entered the well stretched hole.

Neither of them lasted long and after a few thrusts Severus spilled his seeds deep inside while Harry came a second time.

“I guess we should postpone the second batch.” Harry commented dryly when he had caught his breath.

“Indeed.” Severus replied in the same tone.

He helped Harry to clean up – themselves as well their workspace – before they returned to their work for a few hours till dinner.

“Harry, would you allow me to prepare you for your potion mastery after school? Given your projects and plans we could take it slowly and because of your responsibilities and titles it would be safer to take the exams at the guild directly instead of an apprenticeship.” Severus offered on their way to the great hall.

Between them floated the unspoken 'we have enough time', but Severus was right. He should take the mastery exam sometime in the future when he wanted to and keep brewing with his bond-mate. Severus wanted to research and it would frustrate both of them if Harry was forced to be a passive part.

*.*

“Harry! Where have you been the whole afternoon? You never came back into the common room before dinner time.” Hermione huffed. She wanted to hear everything about the ritual lesson. The others chuckled around them. It was so typical Hermione.

“Sorry, Hermione. Started my homework and brewed a potion.” He explained a bit vague hoping desperately that he did not blush.

“At least you take your NEWT year seriously.” Hermione calmed at once. Harry did not know if he should feel guilty about this or not. Sure it had been something for Sexual Potions so it was school related but was school work allowed to be that much fun that it was difficult to say if it was study or private pleasure?

“I'm more afraid that I won't finish the folders when I'm not working on them whenever I have any free time. How am I supposed to enhance a potion. I'm sure that every potions master has already tried it.” Harry deflected and earned sympathetic looks. The little detail that Harry had to do more for his NEWTs than the rest of the seventh years had gone around fast at Hogwarts and no one ever dared to hint that he was the saviour and would get his NEWTs on his fame alone. There were also a lot of bets if his work would simply be passed over to the masters' guild and graded there for mastery instead of NEWTs.

The rumour mill was quite interesting if you have your friends listening to them. Apparently he was good to ask for help in Defence and Transfiguration but ComC and Herbology questions should be taken to another seventh year. Harry was, considering rumours, that powerful that he could play with a dragon and declare it as harmless as a kitten.

Harry's clique had a good laugh at this. Especially with the unbelieving grimace that had adorned his face.

They finished their meals and headed back into the seventh year tower and met each other in the dorm of the foursome. The four students shared one bedroom but they had the same amount on rooms as two normal pairs would have this way they had a bigger common room than the others and could fit the friends quite well. They even found a way to get Luna and Ginny to their rooms. Or rather they had managed to copy whatever Luna had been doing for Ginny. The Room of Requirement was very useful and, as they joked, Hogwarts simply loved Harry.

“I don't get it. Why does the freezing spell not work?” Ron whined after his tenth try.

Hermione began a long explanation about wand-movements and pronunciation, but Harry cut her off.

“It's a water based spell, but you are more inclined towards fire and your magic tries to manipulate anything on a fire base. Think of the flow of water and then imagine how it would freeze over in winter.” Harry explained absently while jotting down runes translations. Without stopping his writing he waved his left hand and in a much slower show the practise dummy that Blaise had transfigured froze over.

The others stared speechless at the dummy and Harry's wand alternately. It was still lying on the table next to him.

“I don't know what's worse to see you doing this spell without any trouble, words and wand or that you know more than Hermione.” Draco deadpanned.

“Magic was based mainly on the elements in the past, that's among other variables why the amount of wizards and witches were so low in the past yet they were more powerful. You need more magic to cast element based spells and even worse if you don't have an affinity towards the element. In the modern times magical beings are able to do more with less power because the foci are more sensitive and spells use mostly the neutral element, wand movements and words to make the access easier. It has been a homework assignment in charms last term.” Harry blinked at the unbelieving faces.

“Professor Flitwick started to give you more work last year?” Hermione asked baffled. Even with her love for books she had not come across this information.

“And he said he would cover the topic while I was the week away working with the goblins on the Horcruxes.” Harry groaned.

“Mate, how good are you already with your wandless abilities?” Ron asked curiously.

“Well, I only use a wand when I need more energy left for the day or new spells. I still tend to overpower the spells. A few days ago I tried out a cleaning spell on my robes and got Severus, too.” He changed a few details innocently not wanting to mention that he had cleaned them just before they had finalised their bonding.

The others broke out into a laughing fit.

“Did you manage to get the protective oils off his hair? I bet he was not pleased to redo the procedure to protect his hair from potion fumes. Even as our DADA professor he keeps this stuff in his hair.” Draco snorted.

“Ah, I think he was pleased, he did not have any more classes that day and he did not want to brew.” Harry avoided. True to his words Severus had been very pleased about the spell but for other reasons.

To deflect any further questions Harry leant back down over his folders to work on his runes assignment. There were a few texts with various kinds of runes and a few works where he had to show the use of runes. He had decided to work on a runes project that would let a greenhouse imitate the natural environment and adjust to the needs of the plants without needing to rearrange charms manually. He needed something like this for his greenhouses at home when he really tried to establish a sanctuary for flora and fauna at his property.

It did not matter if he decided himself to do it or not as Luna and Neville seemed quite determined to convert his property into a conservation project with or without his consent. Harry thought that he should not be surprised if he found the first animal or plant when he went home for the holidays.

Concentrating on his runes he did not notice that the voices of the others had been subdued and the group had already split. Leaving him with the quartet alone. Harry changed other runes and took notes to each possibility while he embedded various spells and charms into the runes. He slipped into a light trance. Harry had known about his new-found ability to see magic and magical flows since his phoenix form had cleaned his magic. Rune-sight was in comparison not a difficult feat and just a small part of the Magic Sight.

On the other hand Harry did not know that his eyes got deep purple flecks when he used his gift – the probably half-forgotten sign of the sight.

“No wonder that he became that good.” Draco groaned as Harry changed his rune work again. The purple in his green eyes was still very apparent.

“Rune-sight. Harry, have you ever told anyone?” Pansy breathed.

Harry jolted back into awareness just when he had written the last rune and after he had blinked a few times the foreign colour in his eyes disappeared.

“Hm? What should I have told anyone?” Harry blinked.

“Your rune-sight.” Hermione answered curtly.

“No, I haven't. I've been able to see and change set runes since my first animagus transformation ripped a few blocks apart. That's among other things why Voldy's ritual was thrown back at him though everyone says that rituals either work or not at all. The official reason of purity and protection from magic herself is just a part. The purity part caused Riddle's ritual to fail but when I changed a few runes I converted the whole ritual into another. To be honest I'm taking rituals to understand what exactly I've done without going to press with it.” The teen shrugged and put his folders and supplies back into his satchel. He was glad that only the foursome was still present. The spells on the rooms had yet again made him spill too much information for his liking. Harry had noticed that the spellwork was stronger in the rooms of the quartet than in his own ones.

“Only you, Harry...” Hermione shook her head fondly, “if you want to keep it secret you should not use it in public. Your eyes gain deep purple spots. The colour is quite obvious with your bright green eyes. Anyone who has studied runes or magical sights will know immediately what you are doing.”

“Thanks for the warning. I'll be more careful in future. Good thing the sight does not activate itself or while translating texts.” Harry groaned.

“So you don't get additional help for translating?” Draco asked curiously.

“Not if there isn't any magic in the runes. Runes in textbooks aren't charged with magic. Epigraphs or original texts are loaded with magic so I can use the sight to see either translation or even the flow of magic behind them like for wards. It's useful if you want to know what effect a combination causes.” Harry shook his head, “Well, it's time for me to go back. I wanted to test a potion before bedtime.”

The teen bid them good night and headed back into his own rooms, leaving the foursome on their own.

*.*

On their own again the four looked at each other uncomfortably. As long as they were not alone they managed to get along quite well as the many get-togethers proved but even after a week they preferred any meeting outside of their rooms to the privacy of the same.

“What do you think we will have to do next Wednesday in our first BSM lesson?” Pansy tried to start a conservation. Somehow their rooms seemed to block any meaningless or platonic conservation and everyone was more comfortable outside of their rooms.

“Well, due to the secrecy charms Harry was not really a good source.” Hermione admitted. She had hoped to hear more about the sexual magic classes before they had to participate but Harry's information was not really informative.

“And here I've never thought to hear that Hermione Granger did not listen closely to her best friend's stories. He told us that the first weeks are just about getting to know each other.” Draco could barely keep himself from sneering.

“Of course I listened. But what kind of assignments? What and how will we learn about each other?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I'm beginning to understand why their names were together on the door...” Pansy whispered to Ron who nodded.

“It's scary how similar they are concerning school. Next thing we know they will have us to do additional work.”

“I'm just glad we only have BSM and Rituals.” Pansy added, watching the other two of their foursome bickering.

“I don't have the requirements for the others and rituals was allowed as long the partner knew Ancient Runes.” Ron admitted.

“Same here, I took Divination and Care of magical Creatures. None of this is useful for sexual magic.”

“Can't we send them both into Potions or so? It would give them more work and keep them out of our hair.”

“Are you crazy? They would try to rope us in regardless if we have the requirements for the class or not.”

“Too true. Mione tried to teach us Arithmancy back in third year and always lectured about Muggle Studies. The latter stopped when Harry reminded her that he was muggle-raised.” Ron sighed.

“So... how do we get away from too much additional work?” Pansy whispered conspiratorially.

Ron shrugged but mentioned that sometimes complaining and pointing out that they had already too much work could work.

Pansy sighed and watched the other two of the foursome still bickering about the assignments of BSM. She refused it to call it discussing as the usually unlikely pair argued about options of assignments and how they could gain more information. Obviously the spellwork on their books drove them both mad. But all their books were spelled that they could not work ahead. A nightmare for the Gryffindor witch and the Slytherin wizard.

“I wished the next days were over already...” Pansy sighed.

 

x-x-x-x-x chapter 12 end x-x-x-x-x

 


	13. When a professor rants

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 13 – When a professor rants x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

“Back already, Harry? Have they thrown you out?” Severus looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow.

“No, I thought I should leave them alone to their privacy. Magical Sight can be very interesting. My friends still need to work on their relationship. Their magic could work well together but they are not attuned yet. I suppose their first lessons in few days will be very awkward.”

“Spying on your friends' sexual life? That is usually not your style. Besides only a week has passed.” Severus chided mockingly. He was not surprised about the sight comment. Dumbledore had recognised it and spread it to the professors but with a vow not to spread the knowledge any further but it had caused Babbling to rant for hours how someone, who was able to turn Ancient Runes into a more practical subject, did not even take her beloved subject. Hence why she had handed the portfolio to his friend. Harry himself had not even noticed that Severus knew about the sight without being told by him or perhaps he had ignored that small part...

“It was not my intention to do so... I had my sight active for my rune's project when Pansy distracted me...”

Seeing the pile of essays Harry decided against dragging Severus along for the second batch. Instead he read over his soulmate's shoulder.

“Very creative... I did not know that I'm the right answer for every problem. 'What is a boggart? - Ask Harry Potter' or 'How do you defend against one? - Go to Harry Potter for help' Please tell me they are not serious about this. Which year are they? First year?” Harry deadpanned.

“Fifth actually. But not as interesting as the ones who wants my permission to make you their study project.” Severus smirked.

“Ugh, I hoped you declined, I'm not interested in being stalked for information. And this one...I don't think he will pass his OWLs.” Harry replied dryly and tapped on the parchment.

Severus nodded and put a big red T on the essay adding a sarcastic comment. Harry shook his head chuckling and sat down at his own desk opposite of his partner all thoughts of brewing gone for now. He pulled out of his bag his Arithmancy and runes work. The earlier he finished the folders where he did not have to work continuously the earlier he could work on other projects. Well the muggle studies portfolio had been fun, he had already finished it the day before. For a muggleborn or muggle raised student it was possible to fill it out within a few hours – completely with proofreading and an argumentation what inventions should be transferred into the wizarding world and in which cases it would not work. He had even added a whole discussion about the benefits of additional professions like film industry or computer. Development and research and so on. He thought about adding the discussion of the shortage of jobs in the magical world but his portfolio was already above the expected length without it.

After looking at his runes again he collected an ancient arithmancy and rune tome from the library and skimmed over the texts. He was sure he had already read about the effect of the solstices on the ley lines and runes. If he would set his runes in combination with a blessing ritual in the exact hour of the solstice he would be able to set the foundation for the sanctuary. He jotted down a list with needed supplies and made another note to compare the rune-ritual with using the runes itself and the more common spells for climate. The charms had often a negative effect on some plants so they could not grow in greenhouses but perhaps with runes...

“Harry, I hope you are aware of what you are doing.” Severus cut into his thoughts.

It was getting late and he had wondered what Harry had been doing the whole time. For a while he had read Harry's notes over his shoulder but could not help to comment. If Harry's creation worked they would need a lot of magical energy.

“We will probably be out for a day or two if your calculations are correct. We could enhance it through sexual magic.”

“We?” Harry blinked up.

“Yes, we. We are living together and I won't let you do this alone.” Severus looked sternly down at Harry and earned a grateful smile from his soulmate.

*.*

The next day Harry ambushed Severus after classes (well after Severus' classes and before sexual Potions as Harry had only potions on Monday mornings) and dragged him into their potion's lab where they brewed a second batch of the lube with reversed roles which ended as well as the last one. But Severus stressed that it was the easiest one because it was the most stable potion against fluctuations in their magical flow.

Severus was quite pleased with their progress. Harry had initiated the contact and sexual act and not the other way around which satisfied his nightshade side quite well. Harry was still insecure about the whole emotional and physical aspect despite being the one who had initiated the bonding night but had accepted that he was able to share his life with the potions master even if he was still afraid that they both would snap out of the – in Harry's eyes- purely physical side. What Harry did not see was that Severus had not changed his behaviour outside of their rooms. He simply ceased to put up his mask in front of Harry. They mainly interacted with each other in their own rooms and without audience where each of them could be themselves so Harry could only see changes and blamed the bond or magic on their rooms.

Their next sexual potions class was again almost completely theory and the professor mentioned over and over again that he was very glad to ditch the voyeurism act and told them directly that it was only part of the classes when partners did not get along, did not care for each other or were not able to brew the simplest potion which would even work without sexual magic. Without sexual magic the personalised lube would be no better than the conjured thing, it would serve its purpose but lacked the effects they could activate in the brew.

And so Professor Gerome had talked them through different ingredients and how they reacted to which technique in preparation and during the brewing as well.

They were still writing notes when Gerome had already left and their warding professor entered. Their warding professor was the third Keith, more serious and stern than his lovers, and was also human. The four professors had open access to their rooms during their class hours and did not need to wait for the couple to let them in.

He was watching the lovers silently while they finished their notes and small discussion if they had got it correctly. James Keith observed their interactions and flow of magic between them. As empath he could feel nuances in emotions and the differences in bonds between beings.

The bond was developing beautifully even if he could trace uncertainty and confusion.

“Good evening the two of you. I've already heard from your other professors that I can skip the mean act of voyeurism, so we don't have to settle with purely non-sexual wards for the beginning.”

“Professor Keith, you mean to tell us that in **all** sexual classes it isn't necessary that you have to watch us doing anything sexual and they are despite their description mainly theoretical?” Harry asked incredulously.

“On spot, Mr. Potter. In classes the whole watching and observing serve only one purpose: Defending your partner, yourself and your rights and comfort. You shall learn to stand up to everyone and set limits. Sexual magic is something very intimate and you have the right and duty to defend it. That's also the reason why every other sexual class that does not have any sex-free parts starts later than the basic classes. Every student who has passed the test is able to sign up again for any other sexual magic class as long as they and their partner fulfil the requirements. Well usually, in your case, as soulmates with a sexual creature as partner, we are not able to overdo the voyeurism. Nightshades are the calmest creatures, but if we tried it with a veela or vampire we would have a lot of problems. They are very possessive and at the beginning of the bond even a wrong look on a half naked mate can cause fights. Your classmates will have to endure it longer, some of them may even develop or discover a kink, some will be excluded as soon they have learnt the lesson and some won't learn it at all. With purely human pairings we also need to observe their behaviour towards each other. Not all are accepting their partners and we don't want any rape cases or abuse. Sexual magic fails in those cases. A sexual magical creature would never rape their partner. Sure some would rape in order to feed or to break their victim but never their mate and even less in mix with sexual magic.”

Professor Keith turned around and walked ahead into their ritual room.

“They also need to learn that not everything has to do with marks. They are still students in their mindset and fixed on marks. I hope they will learn quickly that you can't judge sexual magic in marks. It's tiresome to evaluate. The whole equipment for scoring is a joke and your homework even more. Your test dildo could show you a six if you are using your teeth a bit while your partner could detest it. And your homework is nothing else than forcing you to get known each other.” The older wizard continued to rant while preparing the ritual room.

“Should we stop his ranting? I don't think we should know this at all...” Harry whispered grinning.

Severus smirked in response but shook his head and they let the professor rant.

“Why should we professors be forced to give you any marks for something private like this. I can't see how Alan and Helena are doing this. If I had to judge how you have sex...” Keith shook his head and faced finally his students.

“But we are here to ward something. As I have already told you in our last lesson the kinds of wards can vary and a lot of people are forced to let it be done by professionals. Today we will cover non-durable wards, they are able to be cast with spells and often easy to destroy. Well, I admit that someone as powerful as you, Mr. Potter, might be able to cast a non-durable ward which cannot be destroyed easily.”

They covered a few quick wards and tested them on their boxes. To test them Professor Keith cast a few charms on them. Like a voice spell inside the box to test privacy ward or he tried to set it on fire for the fire protection ward. He even taught them how to strip them down and how to feel for the weak points.

Harry discovered quickly that his gift of the magical sight was useful again. He was able to feel the wards but also see them and made short shift of the wards.

*

“Cheater.” Severus teased his younger mate after their lesson. “Using magical sight.”

“Pff, as if you wouldn't have done it.”

Because of their late lessons the house-elves had brought them their dinner into their rooms.

“Do you think I should warn my friends about the voyeurism act of our professors?” Harry asked between few bites of his stew.

“I think this information is classified and is protected by the charms on our rooms.”

“Pity, I think especially Hermione could use this. She has become more easygoing than her first years but with the NEWTs in the near future I think she will only see marks and homework.”

“The quartet won't be released any time soon, Draco can be fixated on marks as well.”

“They are going to be very frustrated when they won't get perfect marks, won't they? And as Prof Keith has blabbed out: they can only get outstanding when it's the last mark the professors have to give.”

“I'm glad that I do not have any of them as my partner.” Severus stated dryly.

Harry sighed and agreed. They were now exempt of the additional homework and tests. Sexual Magic classes were still classes and they had to read up on their information, research and test their knowledge but no additional tests and no homework. One burden less in his workload for his last school year.

 

X-x-x-x chapter 13 end x-x-x-x

 

A.N.

Yes, I know this is really short but somehow I found the cut here better as if I wrote new scenes in this chapter. Well next one will become longer. The reactions to Harry's letters and the first Basic lesson for the foursome.

Unfortunately I have to add that I can't promise to update next week but I will try my best^^


	14. The other Side(s)

X-x-x-x chapter 14 -the other side(s) x-x-x-x-x-x

.

It was a wonderful and sunny autumn day. Hedwig really liked to fly the long distance in such a nice weather. It wasn't too cold and it was not too hot – simply perfect for flying. Her first stop had been her friend's werewolf. The nice and polite man had always a bit of water and owl treats for her when she arrived. Her Harry liked the man and saw him as family so she liked doing this journey for him. Even if Remus' mate was a dunderhead or was the term bubblegum-head? Her hair would at least match.

Hedwig had left Grimmauld Place after a few treats and a beak of water and headed off to the blond family. The beautiful owl did not like the manor. The other owls were too snobby for her liking. Such arrogant creatures with absolutely no reason for it. They were mediocre at best and Archimedes was so much better company.

Her last stop was McLane and his crew. She glided through the open window and waited on _her_ perch for the man to enter. It w as his office and the man spent most of his time in here but never met his clients here, so there was no reason to worry about the unusual bird in the mixed mundane-magical firm.

*.*

“Ah Hedwig. Let me relieve you from your letter.” The man who stepped up to her perch was in his mid-fifties and in contrast to his magical colleagues he showed his age. His short hair was well groomed but flecked with grey.

Patiently the snowy owl waited for him to read and answer the letter. She had water and treats in her bowls so she did not have to stay hungry or thirsty for her stay.

A sudden laughter startled her. Hedwig blinked and peered at Mr. McLane.

“Oh, Harry. Only you.” The man muttered. He was obviously amused by the letter.

He opened a programme on his tablet and sent messages to several people on his team.

“Don't worry, girl. Your master is not in trouble.” He chuckled at the owl and petted her soft feathers.

“You mean not more than usual, Lennard. What is the young man up to now?” The woman who had entered his office unannounced was small and thin and seemed to be in her thirties but Lennard McLane had studied law together with her. Sometime he envied her for her magic which let her age more slowly. She took the offered letter and skimmed over its contents.

“We need to make a press release as positive as possible. Harry is mated to a Nightshade. His former potions and defence professor Severus Snape.” He as the muggle in the team saw immediately the negative aspects. A homosexual relationship was mostly frowned up in the mundane world even if the acceptance spread further but slowly.

“Don't worry, Lennard. In the magical world it's the best what could happen to someone. This is the stuff of the best sold romance novels. With the right reporter and a few well placed words no one will refuse the Saviour his happy eternity. I have already spoken to my contact about his phoenix form and his immortality. Bonded to a nightshade in addition and you will cause a new hype out there.”

“While I'm glad that your side will take this happily. I doubt Harry will thank us for a new wave of fans.” Lennard McLane pointed out.

“Griphook already told me that all of his mail goes through a curse breaker at Gringotts and then with a Gringotts mail chest to his home to his house-elves who sort the mail and only then it will reach him at Hogwarts.”

“So, you want to delay his wrath?” Lennard smirked at his colleague.

“It's positive press and not as he thinks negative one. It's good for his future plans if he want to change a few things in the society. This way everyone will be eager to see him in political power.”

“And you can evade the mundane side. They are wizards and will mostly spent their lives on this side. Or you can sway the old by stating that they are honouring the last wish of their grandparents and family traditions and the young folk with a nice romance.” a new voice quipped in. The young man was in his late twenties short dirty blond hair and was tall and muscled.

“Richard, good to see you actually punctual.” The witch smirked.

“Ow, Natalia, you wounded me. It was only once.”

“Six hours, Richard.” The woman narrowed her eyes.

“I had been on to something.” Richard Smith, the squib in the team grinned lazily.

“Alright, my friends. I will leave the press to you. Make sure to talk to Mr. Malfoy and Mrs Tonks before you release any information to the press.” McLane instructed.

*.*

“Poor Harry, can you imagine what hype their bond will cause? Soulbonds are quite rare despite the amount of magical inheritances.” Narcissa cooed.

She looked around her. Luckily after the war she was able to rekindle her relationship to her sister's family and her heart was at peace with her family – except her son, Severus who she saw as brother-in-law and Harry who had become a nephew to her. The Tonks with Remus Lupin in addition had come for tea and to discuss Harry's newest adventure.

“That's only because other beings than Nightshades are able to mate with someone who isn't their soulmate as long as they are compatible above fifty percent in their magic.” Andromeda stated dryly.

“Harry wrote that his law team will take charge of the media circus that will occur. But if I estimate Mrs. Natalia Quasar correctly it would not be the subdued version he hoped. She knows how to convince the press to milk this as positive as possible.” Remus chuckled.

“She's a closet romantic if I ever saw one.” Tonks grinned.

“She has only the best in her mind for Harry.” Narcissa smiled.

“I don't disagree, but I think Harry will disagree with her opinion on what the best for him is.” Lucius put the letter he was reading aside. He had just received the response from the mentioned counsel.

“Let us cast the media circus aside. I think it's the best what could have happened to Harry.” Andromeda smiled imagining the couple.

“Not to mention Severus. He has waited for his soulmate for almost twenty years.” Lucius added.

“Oh, we need to meet with Molly and throw them a party for when they come home for the holidays.” Tonks grinned like a maniac and changed colours at blinding speed.

“I don't know if I should warn them or help to plan.” Remus chuckled. Lucius smirked in response. The women in their round where too busy scheming to notice the exchange between the two wizards.

“If I know both of them well enough they would rather stay in Hogwarts than attending a party in their honour.”

*.*

Back at Hogwarts a certain quartet had quite other problems yet. Again they distracted themselves from each other with discussing other topics...

“Is it me or is Harry behaving a bit lovesick? I mean he spends most of his time in his rooms when he isn't in class. He is not even at every meal in the Great Hall.” Pansy giggled.

“That's not quite unusual for Harry. He likes his privacy and often loses his appetite with all the staring in the Great Hall.” Hermione defended her best friend.

“Hermione, Harry has it bad for his bond mate and is not even able to recognise it for love and not some side effect of hormones and spells. Did you not notice how they interacted with each other when we visited them in their rooms.” Draco smirked.

“Hard to tell, they are spending much of their time alone in their rooms.” Ron mused.

“The sex has to be great.” Pansy smirked.

“Pansy!” Hermione cried out scandalised.

“What? Professor Snape is a Nightshade and they are bonded now. How do you think sexual magical beings complete their bond?” Pansy giggled.

“Nightshades are not sex-obsessed, Pansy. Besides I don't think Harry would survive his timetable and workload if he would have been mated to an incubus.” Draco chided the girl playfully.

“Let's not discuss this out here. We don't need to read it in the papers tomorrow. Harry won't thank us.” Hermione sobered them up.

The quartet sat outside at the Black Lake, doing their homework and enjoying the last warm days. They had a privacy ward around them but Hermione did not want to chance to get the proof that her wards were not of the same league as Harry's.

“Why not? It would certainly be positive press. The wizarding world is craving for stories like this.” Pansy asked bewildered.

“In Harry's eyes any day without him in the news is a good day.” Ron snorted.

“He should change his view if he wants to succeed in the political field.” Draco replied.

“He knows this, but that does not mean he likes it.” Hermione smiled and cast a tempus charm.

“We need to pack up and return to the castle.” Draco concluded and put his books back in his bag.

Ron and Pansy exchanged an uncertain look.

Their very first Basic Sexual Magic Class started in about half an hour.

*.*

The new classroom was close to the seventh year tower and it was the same room for all sexual magic classes. Instead of the usual interior of a class room there were comfortable office chairs instead of the usual harder chairs of the school. The desks were bigger and the whole room was more similar to a very strange combination of classroom, office and living room with a touch bedroom. The furniture was kept in warm wood tones. And the walls were decorated in calming but creative designs of light pink and blue.

The incubus professor stepped in front of the class.

“Good evening, everyone. My name is Alan Keith and I'm going to lead you through the fascinating world of sexual magic. I'm sorry about the current design of this classroom but my beloved Helena is on a Feng Shui Trip right now... Pink is for love and blue for calmness or something like this.” The professor scratched his cheek with one of his claws sheepishly.

“You, my dear, are a philistine!”

Helena Keith – or like Harry liked to describe her: The squirrel on energy potion – had just decided to walk through another door to join them and looked not pleased.

“It's apricot not pink. It's warm and cosy and it's not simply blue but turquoise for a lively and relaxed atmosphere. Best basic for topics that are uncomfortable for most students. Not everyone can be that lucky and have a magical sexual creature as bonded.”

“Back to the topic. My beloved mate Helena and I will teach you Basic Sexual Magic together, so you have a male and a female contact. Usually she just teaches Ritual Magic but in mixed groups it's always better to have both gender.” The incubus forced the topic back to class.

“Basic Sexual Magic or short BSM will be not only about the most important spells and basics like the flow of magic during sexual stimulation but also cover the basics of the other fields.” Helena continued without repeating the explanation about the privacy spells.

Hermione looked around for the first time since class had started she noticed the other students. Beside the four of them there were of course Blaise and Seamus. But only three other couples were present as well – Twelve students out of a pool of at least forty. That was not even the half of the seventh year students and statistics told very plainly that even of the low amount a few would drop out.

In the end they had learnt about the cleaning and protection charms just in case some of them would already like to experiment, but they had been kept on a theoretical level and had just gotten tasks to get to know their partner.

Homework this day was an essay about their daily routine as it was now and how the new closeness had taken changes to their usual routine before – or as Pansy had dubbed it more bluntly: A completely authorised chance to rant and complain.

*.*

Severus watched his mate with an expressionless face as he was staring nervously into the fire.

Harry's restless foot was tapping on the ground as sigh of his nervousness.

“Calm down, Harry. They are your family, friends and allies. They won't abandon you.” Severus was finally fed up of the strange silence of the young man.

“Yes, I know. They will be happy for us both. I'm just worried that Mrs Weasley and Remus will be offended that they did not hear about this earlier and what Mr McLane and his team will make out of this...”

Severus refrained himself from rolling his eyes and walked over to Harry. In a swift movement Harry was trapped on the couch between his arms.

“No one, not even the rest of the wizarding world will resent you for being my mate. It's considered a great honour to be chosen by a magical creature as veelas and nightshades. You won't lose your fans.”

“That's what I fear, Sev..”

Severus stopped any further reply with a kiss. Harry responded greedily but before things could get more heated they were interrupted by a well-known “Pop”.

“Dobby, Winky what are you doing here?” Harry blinked but did not move out of his bonded's embrace.

“Negotiations.” Both house-elves said together.

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 14 end X-x-x-x-x-x

 

AN: Hi guys. Thank you for all the nice and encouraging reviews and pms.

I'm not giving up writing any of my HP stories but I'm a bit stuck with Soulbooks because I need another style and not many opportunities to write in the last weeks.

Weather in Germany is quite hot and dry right now. Not quite the perfect climate to sit in front of a computer. Next will be Soulbooks, in a new style – I hope.

I also hope that this chapter isn't littered with mistakes. I have only proofread it once.


	15. Have you read this?

X-x-x-x-x chapter 15 - Have you read this? x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

_Severus stopped any further reply with a kiss. Harry responded greedily but before things could get more heated they were interrupted by a well-known “Pop”._

“ _Dobby, Winky what are you doing here?” Harry blinked but did not move out of his bonded's embrace._

“ _Negotiations.” Both house-elves said together._

*.*

Severus scowled at the two house-elves but moved aside to let Harry sit up properly.

“What's going on?” Harry asked worried.

Dobby and Winky looked very serious without any hint of their usual happy appearance.

“Emerald is developing. It's becoming similar to Avalon. It's own magical dimension.” Winky explained without any emotions.

“It's attracting life of all kinds.” Dobby added.

“Something dangerous lives now there? Do I have to alert a team of specialists?” Harry guessed. His home had probably attracted some kind of danger... like its owner. He did not know if he wanted to know that there's now some dangerous creatures living on his property like dragons or acromantulas.

“No, magic invokes contract over the inhabitants. Nothing that seeks sanctuary can harm you, Master Harry, nor your bond mate or welcomed guests.”

“Then I don't see the problem...”

“There's soo much unused space. Willows, fields and gardens without being used. Master Harry, you said you wanted to wait till you finished school but we could grow soo much right now.” Winky interrupted with starry eyes at the possibilities.

Harry face palmed and Severus chuckled at the scene that played in front of him.

“Dobby, Winky. I thought there's serious trouble at home.”

“But it is serious! Just think about it, Master, we could raise livestock and grow vegetables, fruits... become completely independent. Much, much healthier food because of varying breeds and fresh, not the supermarket stuff and over-breed things. Everything soaked in good, clean magic and nature.” Winky took a deep breath, giving Dobby the opportunity to continue.

“Not to forget the fresh herbs and potion ingredients, Master Harry. And dairy products and other materials like wool, silk. You could experiment not only in the kitchen but try other things too. You could make your own wine, Kilian vines have settled down on the south side. And...!”

Harry interrupted the babble of his elves by raising his hand.

“I get it. You want to grow something on the unused land, but tell me: Why were you not able to wait till Christmas holidays? Most things are planted in spring.”

“Winter vegetables and some herbs. There are even potion ingredients that have to lie in the earth for a winter before it can grow. You know like Brussels sprouts and cabbage or leek. And if we start now it would not be too late with a little help and protection. We could still harvest enough for feeding the livestock next spring and herbs and if we could use at least one of the greenhouses...”

“Alright, alright. I'll write a letter to Griphook and arrange my old school vault for these kind of things. For now plant and plan what you think is needed but don't forget that only two humans and two house-elves will live at Emerald Lair. Anything else?” Harry sighed.

Dobby and Winky nodded in tandem and glanced at Severus. Harry motioned for them to continue.

“Would Master Harry's Severus need special equipment in his lab, hobby room or study? Wishes he a special location? Emerald Lair is anxious and is playing around with rooms. It's kind of confusing if the new office keeps changing location between the dungeons next to the potion lab and next to Master's in the tower.”

“Tell Emmy, she should wait till the holidays so that Severus can actually voice his opinion...” Harry groaned.

“She can keep an eye on her fields and forests if she's that bored that she keeps teasing house-elves. There are enough animals and plants to accommodate and keep tab on. Tell her I want an inventory about all living beings on my lands. Magical and mundane. Plants and animals.”

Dobby and Winky bowed and disappeared with another pop. Obviously they were pleased with the outcome.

“You should have told me that I'm moving in with a child that likes to tease house-elves.” Severus commented dryly.

“That child, Sev, will be your home and is anxious to gain your approval.” Harry snorted.

“I was not aware that there are that many unused rooms in your manor.”

“Be careful with your wishes or she will build a whole new floor just for you. I just hope she will calm down soon.”

Severus shook his head and wondered if he had done the right thing to agree to live at Emerald Lair but his own home was burnt down and why should he buy a new one when his mate had just settled down in his home – built after his own ideas and dreams.

They had to look forward for a very long life and it seemed that Emerald Lair would never be boring.

*.*

Hedwig on the other hand blinked lazily at the red-haired whirlwind, waiting for the reply letter. The reply from the mixed mundane and magical company was already secured around her leg but she would never allow the feather ball which thought it was an owl to deliver any mail to her wizard. It was bad enough that Harry's redheads sent their letters with the stupid thing. There was absolutely no need to honour it with giving him letters to deliver and certainly not when she was very fine with waiting for a reply.

The snowy owl had waited with the letter for the Weasleys till the end to prevent sending off the feather duster to **her** wizard.

“Oh Hedwig, you good girl. Here is the letter. And now...”

“I'm home, Molly-wobbles.” The voice of the eldest male redhead echoed into the kitchen.

“In the kitchen, dear.”

When Arthur stepped into the kitchen he stopped in his track, blinking.

“What has got you all worked up, Molly?”

Molly Weasley's eyes glittered and sparkled. Her teary-eyed smile was more than a hint that something was not quite normal.

“Oh, I'm so proud and happy, Arthur. We have a bonding party to plan.”

“Molly dear? Who...?”

“Oh, Arthur, our youngest son in everything but blood had caught himself a nightshade. Harry and Severus. Don't you think they make a wonderful couple?”

Arthur said nothing after this. He was silenced by the sparkles in Molly's eyes. Out of experience he knew it did not bode well if he said anything at all right now.

His beloved wife wanted to plan a bonding party so she would do it. At least it would give their other sons a short break for not marrying and giving her grandchildren to dote on right after school.

At least until the novelty of the bonding party had tuned down and Molly realised that there would be no honorary grandchildren from them. A nightshade and a phoenix... a nightshade could not reproduce if their mate were also immortal and Arthur did not know how much of his animal side effects Harry but phoenixes were long living or even immortal and were only fertile with their mate. The blood lines of Potter and Snape would probably continue forever but not because of any offspring of their own.

*.*

“I don't think we should go home this Christmas... what do you think about a nice holiday in America or maybe Asia? I've always wanted to see the world...” Harry suggested to his nightshade the next morning at their breakfast table.

“If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to convince me to elope. For your information: we are already bonded we can't elope any more.” Severus smirked at the young man who was half hidden behind his letters.

“Hmhm.. Kingsley mentioned it too. The ministry will send us the paperwork to sign in the next couple of days. Our bonding is already registered... do I want to know which magic is hidden behind this? - and they only need our signature to be able to file it.”

Harry pointed to another letter on the table.

“The soul-crystal is connected to another crystal in the ministry that registered bonds. As we were matched by the crystal it was able to sense our completed bond and send the information to the ministry crystal. But back to topic; Why do you want to escape?”

“Our honorary families have ganged up against us and it doesn't appear to be a small affair.”

“We are quite safe. A Malfoy will never work together with a Weasley. They manage to be civil to each other but never collaborating. Their point of views are too different to compromise. We will get two invitations and in order not to give one side preference we can decline both.” the Slytherin said tonelessly.

“Oh quite contrary Professor Snape. Molly writes about contacting Narcissa and Andromeda.”

“In that case we won't be safe anywhere in the world. They will simply drag us back from wherever we decided to hide. I know the Black sisters long enough to have learnt my lesson. Furthermore we need your ritual room or have you forgotten our plans?”

“Speaking of rituals: Have you even read the ritual for the human cauldron?” Harry was immediately distracted from the disaster of a Weasley-Malfoy-Tonks party and shifted to the next disaster.

Severus just nodded.

“Severus, it's physically not possible. You can't do _that_ that many times. Maybe **you** can because of your nightshade blood but I definitively can not!”

“Harry, think... It's a magical ritual. Of course it's not possible to execute the ritual without the help of magic. That is the reason why the quality varies and if you don't get magic's blessing you won't be able to complete the ritual at all.”

“And about the...”

Harry's starting rant was kept short by a pair of lips of a certain nightshade.

“Harry, relax. We have time. We don't have to do the ritual during the holidays if you or I should become uncomfortable.” The Potions Master reassured his mate.

“The calming charms are wearing off, aren't they?” Harry chuckled.

The whole situation seemed a bit surreal and he shook his head to throw off the last remains of the spells while Severus looked for the parchment with the spell list. It did not take him long to collect the list from the ritual room. Together they watched the parchment.

The entry “calming charm” flickered a few times before it disappeared completely.

Just a few seconds later the next entry flickered till even the last spell – the one on their bed – had vanished from the list.

“Indeed...The spells had not even endured a fortnight. They should have been able to stay till Christmas.”

“Perhaps Dumbledore timed them with our bonding?” Harry guessed.

“Albus has not been allowed to alter the spells. The Sexual Magic Professors control the charms before the arriving of the students and check them at the end of the first day again.”

“Then they?” Harry tried to reason though he did not think so himself. One would be too lazy, the other too hyper and the others would not feel accountable for the basic spells.

“They had explained that once set with their victims inside their rooms the charms could not be taken down till the time was due.”

“Well... at least we don't have to worry about being manipulated in our actions towards each other any more.” Harry joked but had voiced unintentionally one of his biggest fears.

Severus gifted him a small smile before kissing the younger wizard.

“Do not worry any more. Now come along, we have to be in classes in a few minutes.”

*.*

“I can't believe it! Oh, Harry will kill us...” Ron moaned at the breakfast table.

“I knew that my privacy spells are not in Harry's league but to rub it into my face like this...” Hermione grimaced and put the Daily Prophet back onto the table.

Big letters screamed out for everyone to read.

**Our Saviour’s eternal love**

She had only skimmed the article and while it was really well written it did not leave anything out. Harry's animagus form, his bonding with Severus Snape – nightshade and Potions Master – They even mentioned his mastery and inheritances.

Everything wrapped up really well into a nice package of a most romantic love story and with best wishes for the eternal life of both of them and it hinted subtly that no one had deserved peace, harmony and love more than Harry who had already done so much for the sake of the wizarding world.

“I don't think your privacy wards are at fault, Hermione. Look, the article was not written by Skeeter.” Neville petted her arm encouragingly and pointed to a sentence almost hidden at the end of the article. “Confirmed by the chambers of McQ”

It was the logogram of Harry's solicitors.

“His own solicitor has snitched him?” Ron gaped.

“I think they will call it good PR.” Neville grinned.

“I don't think that Harry will agree. Maybe he's already buried under a flood of letters and howlers.” Dean snorted.

“Harry has a mail ward. Anything that's not keyed into the ward is redirected to Gringotts for inspection. And even if howlers could get through to him... I doubt there will be any. Being bonded to a nightshade is a great honour and the stuff of the cheesiest romance novels.” Ginny smirked.

“What do you reckon? Has he already read it?” Ron mused.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 15 end x-x-x-x-x

-.-

AN: Phew, I took my sweet time with this one. Sorry about this, but with a start into a new job I was not able to concentrate too long on my stories. In the evening I had been too tired to write and wanted only to read myself. OK... Sherlock is at fault too. I discovered the BBC series a few weeks back and had to check out the fanfictions...*blush* but I won't give up HP because of this.

I had to reread my own stories several times over the past month to keep myself in line but I was disappointed in myself how many mistakes I had missed, but the next time I have to reread them I will probably correct them.

For everyone who also reads Soulbooks and two worlds:

I'm not quite sure how to proceed with Soulbooks but I have at least found a solution for my trouble with book six and upwards^^

Two Worlds is another reason for my long hiatus. I'm writing and writing and the next chapter has already 5500 words and school hasn't started yet ;) though I had to delete big parts again... my own fault for not staying in my time line ^^;

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

X-x-x-x-x chapter 16 – x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“ _Confirmed by the chambers of McQ.” _

_It was the logo gram of Harry's solicitors._

“ _His own solicitor has snitched him?” Ron gaped._

“ _I think they will call it good PR.” Neville grinned._

“ _I don't think that Harry will agree. Maybe he's already buried under a flood of letters and howlers.” Dean snorted._

“ _Harry has a mail ward. Anything that's not keyed into the ward is redirected to Gringotts for inspection. And even if howlers could get through him... I doubt there will be any. Being bonded to a nightshade is a great honour and the stuff of the cheesiest romance novels.” Ginny smirked._

“ _What do you reckon? Has he already read it?” Ron mused._

_*.*_

The “he” in question had not read the Daily Prophet yet and had left his quarters in a good mood...

It had not taken long for him to catch up to the newest gossip. The phoenix animagus had just stepped into the Gryffindor common room where several students were waiting for their next class or were using their time to discuss, complete or even search for their homework as he had already heard several girls **and** boys gushing about the sweet fate of their saviour after so much pain in his past.

Immediately he closed the door and stepped back into the seventh year tower. He took a look around and found a newspaper lying on one of the tables in the common room. He was grateful that the seventh year tower was empty right now.

Harry did not even have to pick up the newspaper to find out what had happened. Very big on the front page was an article with a picture of the nightshade with the saviour as the underlines stated. He remembered the occasion. It had been taken on his birthday party just before Severus had gone home. If he remembered correctly Luna had taken the picture and had sent her collection to every guest who had asked for them.

The wizard took a deep breath before skimming the article. He had to admit it was well and positively written and the source was unfortunately reliable as well because they were his own solicitors. It had to be Natalie behind this scheme. She was responsible for his PR..

Harry sighed and turned around. He had a few more hours before he had to be in class. It was Thursday that meant he could work on his portfolios, sneak down to Charms and hide again after classes.

There was absolutely no need for torturing himself. Sprout had excused herself for this morning because she had to inspect the new arriving plants. That was even better. He could hide till Charms without fearing detention.

“Back already, Harry? I thought you wanted to go into the Gryffindor common room and library.” Godric greeted him in his quarters. The portrait looked at him closely.

“I'm not in a masochistic mood today, Ric” he muttered and sat down at his desk and pulled his portfolios out of his bag.

Godric Gryffindor blinked and looked at his co-founders.

“Bad news?” Rowena tried carefully.

“Well... it depends on your point of view... our bonding and several other things that I wished to keep secret are in the paper today...judging by the commotion in the Gryffindor common room, it did not seem that I have to expect hate mail but Gryffindors are not following the mass lately any more concerning me...” Harry muttered and buried his attention in his work. After his defeat of Voldemort he had gained a rather annoying hero status within his house and he could do no wrong any more in the eyes of almost all of them.

“Harry and Severus are the top topic of the day. The portraits and students are humming in delight. It seems that they gained even more fans. I have yet to hear a single negative comment. There are a few teasing opinions out there but in the end nothing beyond that.” Helga came into the portrait and giggled.

“Ah. That's the reason why Harry is hiding here.”

“Come on, birdy. Since when do you hide from a little article in the Prophet?” Godric teased.

Harry snorted and went back to ignoring the founders. He had done his Muggle Studies portfolio on the weekend right after he had received it and he had finished the portfolio already. As had Hermione for that matter. It had been really a joke for any muggle-raised student. How could this subject defend its purpose if it was stuck in the past?

“Is there a reason why you have chunked two portfolios into the fire?” Rowena frowned at Harry when he had thrown two files into the fireplace.

“Dumbledore had put his foot down and convinced the Board of Education that it was ridiculous that I had to do the work while I was not able to get a mark for it. Because of my affinity I can't take the exams...”

Harry thought back to the note from Dumbledore that morning. While he was not happy about the man he was grateful for the reduction of the workload.

“I have to do the private lessons with Hagrid and Professor Sprout but for my own benefit and not for non-existent NEWTs.”

“The headmaster has worked fast then. Did you not get the portfolios just last Friday?” Godric pondered.

Harry sighed. Dumbledore had really worked fast and hard to free him as fast as possible from the additional work. But that made the betrayal of the headmaster not easier to swallow.

Ignoring the founders again he took out a handful of small gems and stones and studied them.

“Ah, transfiguration? Have you decided which animal?” Rowena asked and directed the topic away from Dumbledore.

“Isn't it a bit early to start with this? You have all year for 4 different materials. Animals that are transfigured from gems and stones can keep their shape only for a week at most.” Godric mused.

“Don't stop a hard-working soul, Godric. And we are talking about Harry here, who knows what else will happen.” Helga chided her friend.

“Beware to keep the difference between art and transfiguration in mind. You are not educated enough in Ancient Arts to form gems.”

“Transfiguration is about changing the whole thing into something else. While Art is about forming and creating but it would be still a gem. Transfiguration does not become permanent because everything seeks their true form.” Harry guessed. He was not certain that he had understood it completely in Philip Pomfrey's lecture and his choice of words were certainly not the best way to put it.

“Very good, Harry. So what animal will it become?” Rowena smiled.

“As uncreative as it will sound but the first one will become a small snake. At least I can control it should anything go wrong and as I can't take the animals with me in classes they have to stay here. There are not many possibilities left then.”

“Then you should choose fishes. They are pretty low maintenance.” Helga giggled.

“That's a good idea. Thank you, Helga. And I could transfigure mice or hamsters for the mammal. They are small and don't need a lot of space. In addition I don't think I have to entertain the professors when they are giving me more work than others.”

Harry took one of his stones and transfigured a hamsters cage along with running wheel and other necessities. A well placed set of runes ensured the durability of the magic.

After he was satisfied with the new home of the animals he took the four different materials - A simple stone, a piece of wood, a piece of coal and an amber.

He envisioned the wood first. It was the easiest material. This one should become a sweet brown mouse. For the whole magic he had even taken his wand. Harry could feel that Jay was excited about being used outside of classes and instantly he felt bad for forgetting it so often.

The first mouse was set quickly inside of the new cage.

“It's a mouse.” Salazar stated dryly.

“Low maintenance, Sal. Low maintenance. I'm not planning to let anything bigger run around.”

Harry repeated the process with the other materials and soon there were four small mice running around. He did not name them. Harry thought it was futile as they would not stay. The mice were brown, white and black. He could not name the exact species but it would work. The last brighter one was easy though. It was a gerbil. He watched the four mice for a while before he started making notes for his portfolio.

Day one summarised their characteristics in looks and behaviour. He made for each animal a new entry. At the end he added even his point of view about the procedure. How the materials varied in the casting and how they differ from their behaviour.

“He chose mice to have less work and yet he adds more himself.” Godric shook his head after a glance on Harry's paper.

“It is quite clever actually, Godric. He has less work in maintenance but his work has still the better quality. In the end Harry wins. He has less daily work and also less points for complexity but higher marks in the end.” Slytherin answered as Harry was back to ignoring the founders.

“What do you think, Rowena: How many students will have the same idea to transfigure the animals at once to do the comparing?” Helga giggled.

The founders watched from their portrait how Harry conjured an aquarium and repeated his work with fishes.

“Honestly? I believe the one or other will try it but will have to give up. Harry might not feel it but keeping transfigured animals is usually draining slightly. Most of the other students won't even manage the required three days.” Rowena whispered.

“Harry will have a little more work for the next week but after this he is done with the main part of the transfiguration portfolio. I think there were only a few tasks left that concentrate on human transfiguration.” Salazar pondered.

“Should we point the little detail out?” Helga mused.

The four founders looked at each other before rejecting the very thought.

“Nah..”

*.*

At the other side of the room Harry made room for the pets and asked a house elf for food. As far as he could tell the transfigured animals behaved not quite normal. They fit their description and on the first look, they were indeed normal animals, but something was off... at least in Harry's eyes.

“Have you been hiding here the whole morning, Harry?” Severus' question jolted Harry out of his thoughts.

“I'm not hiding. I'm working.” Harry denied quickly.

A bit too quickly because Severus smirked at Harry knowingly.

“So, it had nothing to do with the Daily Prophet this morning? Or are you ashamed of me?” The last comment was mean. Instantly Harry was reminded about all the insecurities not only from himself but that Severus was not immune either.

“Never think that again.” Harry replied quickly. “It's just I hate being the topic of everyone here in school.”

“You should be used to it by now, Harry. And did you not want to step a foot into politics? You will stay in the public's eye for quite a while.” Severus closed the distance towards each other and stole a quick kiss.

“I see that you have started your transfiguration project early. But do you not think that eight animals at once are a bit much?”

“How else can I compare their characteristics and behaviour? And three days will be enough to fulfil the requirement. I can handle that.”

“At least you chose harmless, small and quiet animals.”

“Mice can be loud sometimes, but I have cast a silencing spell at the cage. “

“Good. Are you ready now to face the big, mean student body?” Severus teased and smirked when Harry glared at him.

They walked together down to the Great Hall talking quietly with each other about Quidditch of all things. Harry did not notice how most of the girls giggled at the sight of the couple.

He sat down between his friends while Severus continued his way to the other teachers.

“What?” The younger wizard asked his friends irritatedly when they did not stop staring.

“You seem quite relaxed about the coming out, mate.” Ron grinned.

The friends were quite relieved that Harry took the article that well.

“Are you ready for Charms, Harry. Have you already started your portfolio?” Hermione pestered him with questions, distracting him from the staring effectively.

*.*

Later in the afternoon after Charms Harry was again spending time with Severus while the quartet sat around their homework. Harry had declined and had told them directly that he did not want to be present when they would do their sexual magic homework and it did not matter how harmless it was at the begin of the term.

“So... anyone an idea where to start?” Pansy asked her partners.

“With the obvious. I mean neither of us had to share a bed before. That would work for “things that changed”...” Ron offered.

“Friendships have shifted. Our clique has grown. We accept at least the presence of the others, even if we won't call them friends yet.” Draco pointed out thinking about the amount of friends that came with the Gryffindors.

“We spend less time with some of our former house mates.” Hermione added but she made it obvious that she was thankful for being spared from Lavender and company.

But some things were not mentioned openly.

That Ron got a partner in crime whenever he had to escape Hermione's study plans. That the double ranting about lessons and studies grated on Pansy and Ron's nerves.

That Hermione and Draco had to pull two less enthusiastic learners with them. That they got even less time for themselves.

Or that they still avoided talking about each other whenever they were alone. Their topics varied from studies to Quidditch, from chess to Harry and Severus. The pair was the perfect topic for them, safe and not too intimate and yet they had a common interest in them and was personal enough to let them seem more than fleeting acquaintances.

It was no wonder that Harry did not want to be near them when they had to do work for Basic Sexual Magic.

X-x-x-x chapter 16 end x-x-x-x-x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter AO3 is up to the same state as ffnet. Hopefully I will be able to post chapter 17 within the next two weeks.  
> Thanks for not giving me up and for all the reviews and kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title** : Long Awaited Chapter 17

**Author** : Lythanie

**Pairing** : Snarry

**Warnings** : The usual, Slash, magical creatures, sexual magic etc.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Only this plot around them

 

**x-x-x-x-x chapter 17- x-x-x-x-x-x**

“I see that you have managed to escape again.” Severus smirked and looked up from his markings when Harry entered their rooms. The parchments on his desk were already obliterated by bright red comments.

“I don't want them to be present when we discuss our relationship and I certainly don't want to be present when they have to confront their... what ever that is they have going on at the moment.”

Harry walked behind Severus and leant on his shoulder slightly, reading the bright red comments.

“They don't want to learn it, do they?” The younger wizard stated dryly.

“People are stupid and most wizards and witches are not known for common sense. It has been a long day. Come to bed with me?” Severus suggested and started tidying his desk. Harry blinked in surprise.

“But it's not that late... Why do you want to sleep already?”

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Severus smirked and let his eyes roam over his soulmate's body playfully.

Harry blushed but tried to look thoughtfully.

“You're right. That would be a perfect opportunity to study the flow of magic closer.”

“Do you want to try something new?” Severus asked still smirking and twirled black silk around his wrist.

“You or I?” Harry nibbled at his bottom lip slightly. The prospect of playing around for a bit was quite fascinating.

“Did you not want to study the flow?” Severus teased keeping the silk around his wrist.

“Then let's study.” Harry grinned and grabbed the other end of the cloth and lead the older wizard into their bedroom...

*.*

In certain other rooms the evening was not quite as peaceful as this and obviously not so playful. The quartet was again quite tense while they continued their homework.

Hermione and Draco ranted about the lacking information in the books as they could not read any further at the moment... and Pansy and Ron? Well, after they had listened to the others for a while they took a chess set and disappeared upstairs into their other set of rooms.

“I wonder where this disaster will lead us...Knight to F7” Pansy mused while directing her chess pieces but it was obvious even for Ron that she meant not their game.

“Hermione will calm down soon. She's just upset that Harry is ahead of the studies while she's blocked.”

“Draco is the same. The old rivalry between them is laughable.”

“Between him and Hermione or him and Harry?”

“On scholastic terms he has never seen Harry as a rival just in anything else. He sees the pure academic competition in Hermione.”

“A bit stupid considering that Harry is the one who is acing his classes right now and with the mastery in Defence already under his belt. Hell, he could drop out of school and become a teacher.”

“I'm still voting that Harry should take the Defence job and let his lover take over potions again. If Slughorn doesn't straightened out his classrooms soon...” Pansy shook her head and directed the next figure over the board.

Slughorn might have been a good teacher in the past but his age and war had not been kind to him. He noticed less around him and the accident rate had increased drastically over the past months. Including the last term before the summer holidays. A lot of students and even professors were worried that one of these days an accident was going to have a fatal victim.

“Do you think we could persuade the board and the headmaster to hire Harry as Defence professor? I bet he could do his NEWTS any time and excel in them without breaking sweat. I heard about your Defence Association he had to be a great teacher. Everyone of the rumoured members have passed DADA in their OWLs or even NEWTs with at least an E.”

“How did you... well, never mind I don't want to know and I don't think that anyone would have trouble with letting him teach but good luck with persuading Harry that he should take his NEWTs now.”

“Could they not slip him the exams during the half-term exams? Sure these are not under the same conditions as the NEWTs. They are less stressful but they did it with his Defence mastery why not with anything else. With Harry finishing his education and the mastery he could teach DADA and Snape could take over potions again. He could at least keep the accidents down.”

“But he would kick out the majority of the class. I did not get an Outstanding in my OWLs and I need Potions for Auror training.”

“Maybe Snape makes exceptions?” Pansy tried again.

“Check!” Ron stated dryly.

*.*

A few days later Harry met with Natalia Quasar in the meeting room of the law firm. As seventh year he was allowed to leave Hogwarts as long he had no other classes and cleared his leave with his head of house beforehand.

“Hello Harry, I'm glad you are able to come at such a short notice. My congratulations to your bonding.”

The witch smiled and offered him a place at the table where tea and a few biscuits were waiting for them.

“Where is the rest of your team?” Harry looked around and the tea cups on the table and the amount of armchairs were a foolproof evidence that she did not expected more visitors. The meeting room itself was well illuminated by large windows. Comfortable looking leather armchairs stood around the round table at the left side of the room. The other side of the room was Natalia Quasar's office. Harry understood immediately that the big meeting room was not reasonable for such a small meeting and it made the atmosphere more comfortable.

“I believe their words have been “You were the cause so you have the delight to explain it on your own”. Where is your nightshade if I'm allowed to ask?”

“Severus had to attend an emergency staff meeting.”

“Oh, I hope it has nothing to do with the increased accident frequency in Potions.” Natalia answered and served the tea.

“I hope so too, but Severus could not tell me anything yet. But enough with the pleasantries. Do you have any idea what you have put in motion?” Harry questioned with raised eyebrows, no longer beating around the bush.

“I'm sorry, Harry. But Miss Skeeter did not leave me much choice. She had found an ally in the ministry and tried to denunciate you. Despite the second wizarding war there are still a lot of bigots in too high places. Mostly adversaries against anything non-human and the one or other who had hoped that you would marry their daughter or even son. Your status and money are quite the attraction for gold and fame diggers. If we had waited any longer or if the opposition had managed to announce your status before us, it would seem that you were ashamed of your bond. The anti-creature faction would have had a field day. But you don't have to worry about anything any more. We have everything under control. Your bonding to a nightshade is really good press right now and perfectly timed. We will need it for the next steps in politics. Minister Shacklebolt and your proxies will be able to establish the new laws without much protest. Through your victory over Riddle you still have the most backing.”

Harry sipped his butterbeer and sighed.

“I might not like the new hype about my private life, but I understand that you had to act...”

“You have to see the bright side, Harry. Now that you are bonded the marriage proposals and other, well... indecent offers will decrease. You have to be extremely desperate to try to go between soulmates and it will always end in your favour.”

“Sounds like boring court cases for you.” Harry deadpanned.

“Well, even our trainees need some positive practice.” Natalia grinned easily.

“But what I really don't understand is how Skeeter was able to find ground again. I would have thought she would have been more careful after she had to support my case two years ago.”

“Unfortunately Skeeter is still a well known name in journalism. It would take more than that to put her down.”

“Hm... and what about her being an unregistered animagus?”

The answering smile could only described as feral.

X-x-x-x chapter 17 end x-x-x-x-x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay... mass-replacing of chapters. My beta was quite busy with my stories. It might not be brit-picked or whatever you want to call it. But my lovely beta Julesa66 is a native speaker. That's definetively a step up to my usual work. I hope I did not overlook anything.   
> My real life is quite busy at the moment so I can't promise fast updates. But I only have to correct clueless and then I can continue to write^^


End file.
